Missing
by Centroides
Summary: The cons return from their leave in London but all is not well back at their base. Never content to just let it ride they try to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Missing

Chapter 1

The cons had returned from a twenty-four hour pass to London. Casino and Goniff had arrived within the time limit but Actor and Chief had been late. Actor had expected Garrison's wrath but had been met by the Sargent-Major instead. His wrath was inconsequential to the con man.

"Where is the Lieutenant?" Actor demanded.

"That's none of your concern. You were told to be here…"

"Let me know when he returns." That was all he said and he turned away heading for their room. The Sargent Major continued to yell and bluster behind them. Chief had waited until Actor had the soldier's attention and had slipped past and up the stairs. Actor caught up with him following him through the door.

"Bout time you two showed up. Where the hell you been?" Casino was sitting at the table playing a version of Solitaire, a version with flexible rules.

Actor headed for his cot feeling good and it came through in his answer. "We've been to London to visit the Queen."

"You saw the Queen?" asked Goniff obviously impressed.

"Yeah, she was on her way home for tea but she did wave." Coming from Actor that would be expected but it was Chief who had said it. Then to astound them even more he added, "Said to tell you she was sorry she missed you."

Actor smiled. The look on the other's faces was priceless but also the fact that Chief was loosening up. He had not been comfortable on the train but he had recovered enough to joke with Goniff.

"Hardee har har." Casino paused then said, "You know Garrison's gone."

"What?" demanded Chief sharply, spinning around to face Casino.

"Yeah. He sent us off to London and then he hightailed off without us."

"Off where?" Chief was worried.

"Who knows? All I know is that he was gone when we got back." Then he pointed out, "And we were on time too, unlike you two."

"Did he go on leave?" asked Actor.

"Nope. I checked his room and his green jacket that he wears on missions is gone. So are his mission shoes. He's gone on a job without us, boys. How's that for teamwork," he added snidely.

"He may have had to do something that only took one person, like meeting with someone," suggested Actor helpfully.

"He said it was important to have someone watch yer back." From his tone Chief was angry Garrison had gone alone. "How long he supposed to be gone?"

"Don't know. Soldier boy down stairs said a few days but then we know what that means." They knew exactly what that meant. If all went well he could be back in three days. If everything went badly, he would never return. Each man settled in and began the preparations for bed.

Where do you think he might be?" asked Goniff. The lights were out but no one was sleeping.

"He could be anywhere in all of Europe," offered Actor, his cultured voice, soothing in the dark.

"Or Africa," said Casino.

"Africa? Oh yeah. You said he fought in North Africa before he joined this outfit. You think he might 'ave gone back there?"

"Not to his old outfit," explained Actor. "He might have been assigned a mission in that part of the world because he has been there before."

"Hmm." There was a minutes silence before Goniff spoke again. "So 'ow long before we go look for 'im."

"I say tomorrow," The safe cracker was not known for his patience.

The men woke at their usual time, which was late by military standards and trooped down to have breakfast. The Sargent Major informed them of the days program which they promptly ignored. First up was Axis uniform insignia, language lessons then hand to hand combat. After lunch … he talked on but they were no longer listening.

"Sargent-Major? Who does Garrison report to?"

"What?" demanded the soldier, annoyed at being interrupted. "That has nothing to do with today's training. Now, you 'ave twenty minutes to finish up, then I'll see you in the salon." He marched off.

"So, Actor," started Casino, "What're your plans?"

"We need to find out where he has gone and when he is expected back. For that we need to know who gave him his orders."

"His office?" suggested Chief.

He did not think that information would be left lying around but he did not want to shoot down Chief's suggestion. "That would be a good place to start. You and Casino get started." Then as they stood he added, "And make sure it does not look like a troop of baboons wandered through his office."

They got up to leave then Chief stopped, a worried look on his face. "Maybe you should look in his office. You know more what you're looking for. I could check his room, maybe."

Actor did not want Chief in Garrison's room. It was not that he did not trust the Guardian because he did. It was just that a gentleman's bedroom was private and should not be gone through by just anyone. He would rather do that himself then he would know it was done with respect and no trace left behind but Chief had a point. If he was not proficient at reading, how was he going to know what he was reading and if it was important. "Good idea, Chief. Just…"

"I know, don't make a mess." He slipped out the door and was gone.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Goniff cheerfully.

"Do you know anyone at the phone company, by any chance?"

"No. Why?"

"If we knew someone on the inside, they might be able to find out what number he calls in London."

"Does the Warden call them or do they call 'im?"

"Good point, but we have no way of finding that out."

"You can't think of a con to get them to tell you?" asked Goniff sincerely.

"Not off hand." He thought for a minute. "In the mean time I need you to make sure the Sargent-Major does not come into Garrison's office." Goniff nodded so he and Casino headed to their missing leader's office.

Casino walked over to the safe spun the dials and opened it, much to Actor's annoyance. Casino had already done this at some point. He wondered if Garrison knew. It only stood to reason, Casino was a safecracker and there was a safe with potential. He turned back to his task, checking the Warden's desk.

For all their plotting and scheming the answer was delivered right to Actor's ear. While he was going through the small address book he had found the phone rang so he answered it.

The four men sat around the table in their room. Actor had found an open bottle of whiskey in Garrison's desk and they had decided that that was too dangerous to be left alone. Casino poured as Actor contemplated his pipe.

"He didn't tell you nothing." They were all worried but Goniff was the first to put it into words.

"No, Goniff. All he said was to wait here, that he wanted to talk to us," replied Actor, forcing himself to be calm.

"This don't sound good," said Casino draining the last drop into his cup.

"Wadaya think he wants?" Even the Guardian was worried.

"He's gonna tell us the Warden has bought the farm and that we're all going back to prison. That's what he's gonna tell us." Casino sat down with a thud, slouching in his chair. "Damn, knew this was too good to be true." He took a drink.

"Well, Casino," started Goniff brightly. "We were lookin' for the number to call 'is boss and 'is boss calls us. Saved us the trouble. 'E's even coming to us. That's because 'e wants something. Maybe we're to go rescue the Warden."

"He's coming here cause he doesn't want us to know where his office is and he wants us here so he can slap the cuffs on," was Casino's sullen reply.

"I think Goniff's explanation is more likely." Actor could not miss the look of hope that brought to Chief's face. "If what you say is true, it would be far easier for him to just send the MP's."

"He could still be sending the MP's." Silence reigned as they considered their futures. "Hey Chief, how close does a jeep have to be for you to know how many people are in it?"

Chief did not answer in words. Instead he stood and moved over to the window. He stood looking out. Actor wondered if this was symbolic of his with drawl from the team in expectation of their demise. The problem with that theory was that he often stayed by the window. Was he perpetually watching for danger, for escape? He was an interesting character and one he would miss if this was indeed their end.

This was also a pivotal time for him. He could walk out this door and be gone, free of the Army, free of all restrictions and free to return to his previous life. On the other hand if what Goniff had suggested was correct then he would be needed here. He was tempted to go stand with Chief. The sooner he knew who was in that jeep the sooner he could take the necessary action. The crossroads of life were staring him in the face.

Casino tended to look on the dark side. If he was right then he was prepared. If he was wrong then he got a nice surprise. He feared he was right on this one. Why would Garrison's boss be coming here? He could send MP's to arrest… He did not have to send MP's. He jumped up and looked to the watcher. "Hey, Chief. Can you see any of the guards from there?"

All eyes turned to Chief as he shifted to the left side and pressed his face to the glass peering out to the far right.

"Yeah."

"Are they acting any different?"

There was a pause as he watched. They wondered if he was looking closer. Finally he drew back several inches and shook his head. "Want me to look?" He turned to Casino and then Actor seeking confirmation.

"Can you do it without Garrison? Can anyone do it?" asked Casino.

Chief's eyes flared and his face twisted into a nasty snarl. "I meant, Go. Out. There. "

Casino felt foolish. He had not thought of that, just him using his ability. "Yeah, sorry. Wasn't thinking."

Actor had seen the interaction and to be honest he had thought the same as Casino. He was glad it was not him who had spoken. He wanted to ease the situation so he said, "What was your thought, Casino? Why the interest in… Ahhh! If we were being set up, he would notify the guards. He might just order them to arrest and detain us." He looked at his watch, calculated the elapsed time and said, "Chief, do you think you can slip out there see what is going on and be back in say, fifteen minutes?" They watched him leave.

"Now, if he is coming then we do not want him seeing this. Casino, get rid of the bottle. Goniff, cups to the kitchen, washed, dried and put away. I will check the Warden's office to be sure everything is in order. Let's go, Gentlemen. We need to be all sitting here when he arrives."

"Just one thing, Actor," said Casino as he carried the bottle to the door. Seeing he had the con man's attention he said, "How are you going to explain why you answered Garrison's phone?"

Their duties carried out, the men sat around the table. In a show of solidarity they were all playing cards. Chief had returned and reported that the guards were not on alert. They were on duty but they were no more vigilant than usual.

Casino dealt the first hand and the game began. "Chief? There's something that I don't understand." Now with their forced camaraderie Casino figured he finally had a chance to ask the question that had been bothering him. "That mission in Poland in the barn, I was on watch but I don't remember you coming out of the straw room to go down the ladder. How did you get down there? Before, you know…"

"You shot me?" he offered quietly, his eyes lifting from his cards to stare at Casino from under lowered brows.

"Yeah," admitted Casino, his eyes glued to his cards in embarrassment. "Where were you?"

"I was over to the side, near the ladder."

"You were not in the room with the rest of us?" asked Actor with interest.

Chief shook his head.

"How come? " Goniff was curious.

"I just don't like bein' closed in," he answered cautiously with a shrug to try to cover his discomfort.

"Claustrophobia," announced Actor.

Chief did not know what that meant so he said, "Reminds me of back…"

Casino thought he knew what he meant so he filled in, "prison. I know what you mean."

Chief paused before saying weakly "Yeah."

Actor heard the pause and knew that was not what he was going to say. There was something else. He wondered if it was the Indian School or was it G-CAT? He had said he was kept in a cell like in prison. He had a little information on Guardians but there was a lot more to be learned. He would find out.

Chief lifted his head with a jerk but lowered after a brief pause. He shook his head. Whatever he heard was not the one they were waiting for.

"Another thing I was wondering about, back quite a while ago when that other guy, that Guardian showed up." There was no sign of recognition on any of the faces so he added, "the one that died. If he hadn't died, would you have gone with him?"

Chief listened to Casino's tone. It wasn't as accusatory as it had been in the past. This was more of a sounding out. Casino wanted to know where he stood. That was good because if there was a chance they were going to stay together he wanted them to trust him and for that to happen they had to know where he stood. "No."

"Why not?"

Chief did not want to tell the truth but lying did not come easy to him, silence did. On the other hand he wanted to fit in here. He wanted to be part of this family even if he and Casino were never really friends. He had to tell them something just not everything. "I been on the run before. Least here I don't gotta worry."

"Yeah, but you'd be free. No more missions, no more training…"

"I'll never be free," he said sadly. "Rather be here."

That did not answer the question but from his tone, that was all they were going to get out of him on the subject. The reminder of the death also brought a pall into the room. They all faced death but the most immediate possible death was Garrison's. The worst was waiting to find out.

"He's here."

Three heads snapped up. "Is he alone?" asked Actor. A nod was all he got. The time had come; the moment of truth and they all felt the tension. The fact the guards were unconcerned help alleviate their worst fear but not removed it completely. Something was going to happen and they might not like it in fact it was almost guaranteed to be bad. Each visualized the Officer walking up to the step, knocking, entering, and walking across the hall. Their fate was approaching. The door opened and a tall, broad shouldered man stepped across the threshold, hard grey eyes taking it all in. From his military haircut right down to his spit shined boots here stood hard line discipline and he was frowning. This did not bode well for anyone, especially Garrison.

Colonel James T. Grayson looked to each man. He knew their files; had read them and made the selection based on them but he had not met them in person. The con man, looking semi relaxed, the safe cracker and the second story man, looking anxious and the last man, an unknown. A Guardian had been assigned to the team at the last minute, a special offering by G-CAT. Now here he was. He watched the dark eyes watching him. They were supposed to be mindless, obedient, no better than a dog with no personality. This one did not look mindless. He was watching intently though his eyes flicked away from his face as soon as he saw he was being observed. He had not seen that in the previous three Guardians he had met. Was it because he was a rogue? He stepped into the room.

"I am glad to see you are all here."

"Where else would we be?" asked Actor, smiling as he rose to greet him and shake his hand. He pulled out a chair and gestured.

"Thank you." He sat. Casino and Goniff both leaned into the table eager to know what he had to say. The Guardian had moved off and was standing apart. Was he disinterested? Actor sat and placed his large hands on the table.

"You are to be teamed up with Captain Shaffer. He has been briefed and should be landing in an hour and a half. In Garrison's absence you will take orders from him."

"Where's Garrison?"

That stopped him. He had never heard a Guardian speak. Not only that but the tone of voice was firm, determined and maybe tinged with anger. That was not a mindless dog with no personality. He gave the Guardian, if that was what he was, though he had his doubts, a good stare. His stare was matched. Damn, they had themselves a ringer. Unfortunately that would have to wait until they had this taken care of first.

"Lieutenant Garrison has been delayed."

"How? And by whom?" It had been noted in the safecracker's file about his temper and abrupt nature. He was seeing it firsthand here.

"That is not important?"

"Damn right it's important. Where is he? And why aren't we going after him?"

Actor knew he could jump in here and save the Colonel with a suggestion that Garrison was fine but he decided he owed no loyalty to this man. His answer would reveal possibly more than he wanted.

"You will be inserted along the coast of Sicily by way of Tunis and make your way to Villa San Giovanni in Italy." The Colonel looked directly at Actor but saw no reaction. He too could play close to the vest. "Once there the Captain will meet his contact. From there you will follow his orders."

"Bottom line, Colonel, what are we going for?" Actor did not like the ambiguities of this mission. What were their roles?

"You will find out when you get there."

"Going in that blind is beyond foolish and certainly not what I expect from the Allied Command," he paused half a beat then appended, "Colonel."

The men watched him but instead of answering he pinned the distant man with his eyes and said, "So, you're the Guardian." He tried to say it as conversationally as possible, without accusation or threat. Having been a Commanding Officer for so long he found he had to make a conscious effort not to sound like one.

"Yes, Sir." He said sir but his tone was wary. The use of sir was a show of manners not an admission that he deserved it.

"How are you getting along with Garrison?"

"Fine."

The use of ambiguous one word answers was in line with what he expected but there was an active brain in there. There was a personality, a guarded one but it was there. Unconsciously his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You get along with your team mates?"

"Yes, Sir."

He was learning nothing from the answers but he did notice he was being watched by the other members of the team. Their looks were more revealing; suspicious. There was a connection there. Or were they protecting their ringer. Damn, he wished he had a photograph from G-CAT of the Guardian to verify that this was in fact the same man. He had to find out somehow. "Do you work for all the men or just the Lieutenant?"

"Only Garrison."

There was definitely something there. The way he said the name meant there was some form of bond. He had heard that that sometimes happened; the Guardian would only work for a Trained Handler. Garrison had been sent a Trainer with instructions to train him in the discipline of being a Handler. Obviously he had caught on to this task as well as he had the training for this branch of the Military.

Unfortunately his suspicious mind wondered if after losing his Captains bars because of the Guardian that he might have gotten rid of him and replaced him with a real person. One way to find out but unfortunately without Garrison that was going to be difficult. Then an idea hit him. The drugs. He could use that information.

"Who gives you your injections?" There, there was a flash in those dark eyes. Fear? He was right.

"The Lieutenant does that. In his absence I will have to do it. I do have some medical training," said Actor.

The Colonel looked at his watch. "At what time does that happen?" He asked of Actor but he was watching Chief.

"At the end of the day. I assume the Lieutenant gives it to him before lights out."

"You have not seen him do it?" Was the Guardian getting nervous or was that just wishful thinking?

"No, I have not."

He was getting to the conman. He was getting frustrated at his digging. Keep going and he would get his answer, he thought. "So we can assume Garrison gave him his Friday night shot, what about last night? You gave him his shot?" Then in his commanding tone he said, "Show me your arm."

The silence was oppressive. Colonel Grayson continued to stare at the Guardian who stared back. No one moved. "You look remarkably well for someone who should be going through, what I have heard is a rather painful with-drawl." That got a flash of fear from the Guardian before he covered it. "Actor, go get his medication." No one moved. "All right we will do this the hard way." He stood and moved over to the doorway. Hitting the intercom button he told the Sargent Major to bring what Actor clearly would not.

When the door opened ten minutes later the Colonel took the tray then closed the door shutting the British soldier out. He returned to the table. "Actor? Or do you wish for me to do it. Guardian!" Grayson knew he was playing with fire here. He was armed but in a room with four men who were definitely protecting a secret. He waited.

Actor moved first, stepping up to the table, taking the offending instruments and looked to his friend with a silent apology. He frantically tried but saw no way out.

Chief knew the gig was up. There was no way out. The agony that he faced was unavoidable. All he could do was somehow absolve Actor. He could see on his face that Actor saw no way out either. He gave a slight nod to the conman and then turned his glare on the Colonel. Oddly, there was nothing there. He expected him to gloat. He had found them out. He should be proud that he busted them. That should show on his face but it did not. There was nothing there. Why?

Actor prepared the injection and started to move over to Chief but was stopped by the Colonel's tone.

"No. Do it here at the table."

Damn, another door closed, thought Actor. He had thought to inject his rolled up sleeve while blocking the Colonel's view with his back. Now that was out. He was going to have to give him the shot. Damn. His heart rate was going up though he maintained a calm exterior.

Chief moved over to the table and sat where the Colonel indicated. He slowly pushed up his sleeve never taking his eyes from his nemesis. Somehow he would pay for this, and damn it, he would survive just so he could.

Actor tied the band around the offered arm then soaked the gauze and swabbed the inside of his elbow. Picking up the needle in one hand he began to look for the vein.

"Do you know what happens to a non-Guardian if they are given this drug in this dosage?" asked the Colonel pointedly.

Any excuse, thought Actor. He maintained his pre-injection pose and said, "No, I do not. Tell me what happens to a real person if they are given this poison. "He had not meant to use that word but the thought of what was going to happen to Chief, what he was going to have to endure, sickened him.

"Convulsions, brain damage, even death." He said it casually enough but his eyes were intent on Actor.

It was Casino who snapped. He strode over to the table and slammed his fist down. With his voice full of anger he said, "And do you know what a Guardian has to go through because of this shit?"

Casino," said Chief in desperation.

"Bullshit. Don't do it, Actor." He was shaking with rage, breathing heavily through his mouth as he put his hand on Actor's arm. "I won't stand here and let you do that to him." He turned to the Colonel, eyes blazing. "Have you seen it? I've watched it. I sat with him while he went through that. It was Hell, watching him claw at his arms, at his chest, pounding his thighs. He tried to kill himself; he tried to kill me thinking I was doing this to him. He was out of his head in agony." He paused to take a breath and pull something from his pocket. "I don't care who you are or what you think you can do. You won't get away with this." He triggered the release and seven inches of deadly steel sprang up and locked into place. "I'll kill you before I let you do this to him. Your choice… Colonel. What's it going to be?" His hand was steady, his voice deadly calm.

The Colonel smiled and sat back, startling everyone. "Thank you, gentlemen. You can put the syringe down, Actor."

Actor complied and Chief pulled his arm away and bolted for the door. No one stopped him.

"Explanations, gentlemen?"

"You owe us an explanation first," said Actor, his words clipped in anger.

"All right. Let me put it to you as a puzzle." He looked to the remaining men as they watched him, their anger still evident. "You have been briefed about a group of people. They all fit the profile except one. There's something off about him. What is your first instinct? Actor? Casino? Goniff?" He looked to each one in turn. There were no answers just three pairs of eyes watching him weighing his words. So far he was not reaching them. "So you suspect either wrong intelligence or a ringer, a substitution. That can throw off the whole mission; put your lives in danger. The Intelligence came from your office so what does that leave you with? The Guardian is not acting like a Guardian is supposed to. Is he really a Guardian? One way to find out is with the drug."

"And you were prepared to use it," growled Casino.

"Wouldn't you if you were facing the enemy? How far have you gone to carry out your missions? Lies, threats, coercion," he raised his eyebrows in question, "killing?"

"But we're not the enemy," said Goniff.

"I know Garrison. I trust him. I've worked with him. You, on the other hand," he paused to shake his head, "I don't know." He waited and watched. The tension was easing. "Now," he said sitting forward, "Who is that man?"

"Begging your pardon, Colonel, but as you say, we know Lieutenant Garrison, we trust him, we work with him. You, on the other hand…"

"Touché." He smiled a genuine smile as he nodded in acknowledgement.

Actor was feeling a bit more confident. "Casino, put it away." The knife was closed and just before it disappeared back in his pocket he said, "You might want to return that before he comes back."

"Speaking of…" Concern was still evident in Goniff's voice as was the fact he was still giving the Colonel the eye.

"Go." He nodded toward the door and the pick pocket slipped out. Turning back to the Colonel, Actor said, "The reason for your visit?"

Colonel Grayson eyed the con man. He had been an excellent choice. In Garrison's absence he had stepped up and taken command. He had also kept the others together as a team, all taking orders from him. He was pleased and impressed. Garrison had also done an excellent job of binding these individuals into a team. They had worked together to protect the one singled out for attention. And the fact they had protected the Guardian was impressive. The one other team that had included a Guardian had fallen apart, the leader and the Guardian killed. After that he had put a stop to their use. The cost and the begging G-CAT was not worth the return. This one worked. He was now sure the man was a Guardian, there was no other way Casino would know what the with-drawl symptoms would be like unless he had seen them. So how was Garrison working with him un-drugged? Another question to ask him if and when he returned.

"You came here to brief us on a mission. Please proceed," said Actor in an all business tone.

"I'll wait until you are all here. That way there won't be any mix ups."

"That might take some time."

"I'll wait," said the Colonel as he sat back making himself comfortable. He looked around. "Your accommodations to your liking?" He waited and receiving no reply he directed his gaze at Casino, one eyebrow raised.

"Sure," replied Casino in an offhand way, revealing nothing.

"Better than your last ones, I assume." He paused then continued "And you Actor? How about you?"

Not to be outdone Actor assumed his superior air and admitted, "Not on par with some I have enjoyed but under the circumstances, they will do."

The Colonel snorted with a smile appreciating the response. "And the food?"

"Yeah, real good," said Casino sarcastically.

There was a long period of silence which the Colonel seemed quite at ease with, until the door opened and Goniff stepped inside and closed the door. Seeing all eyes on him especially the intruders he said calmly, "'E's in the kitchen." Actor held Goniff's eyes a moment longer and then the Englishman dropped his eyes and moved into the room.

The Colonel had watched the interplay and knew a message had just been passed but what was it?

"Getting back to your mission," started the Colonel.

"Getting back to 'does this 'ave anything to do with Garrison?" demanded Goniff.

The Colonel paused frowning and asked, "Do you do this to the Lieutenant? Question everything?"

"We don't 'ave to. When 'e's 'ere, we know where 'e is. So where is 'e?" Goniff's logic delivered with a straight face left everyone wondering 'what did he just say?'

Colonel Grayson took a deep breath, held it, and then released it. A twinkle appeared in his eyes. "All right boys. We'll play it your way. Go get your hungry friend and I'll tell you what's going on."

No one moved. Actor finally said, "We will fill him in later."

"You didn't find him, did you?" The twinkle was gone, the Commanding Officer was back. Actor remained cold, unaffected. Casino was a little un-nerved fearing they had lost a little of their edge but taking his cue from Actor he kept his emotions in check. Goniff maintained his air of innocence.

"I want him here or you are under lock down. You do remember what that means?" He eyed each one in turn. They understood.

"Colonel Grayson," started Actor. "When we are on a mission we do, as you said, whatever it takes to achieve our goal, to complete the mission. We put our lives on the line; we expect that, we accept the risks. But," he paused for emphasis, "When we return we need to be able to feel we are safe. We need to know we can let our guards down and relax. That is the only way we can remain sharp enough to survive the obstacles and the tension that we face on every mission." Actor stopped, subtly put on his SS attitude and said, "Now you have come in here, in the very room where we have been told and shown that we can relax and you threaten our lives, not at gun point, bang and you are dead, but with a slow acting poison that you know we have seen in action. You do this and you expect no repercussions?

"That young man who has been written off, has been beaten and abused, he has started to trust, first Garrison and then us. He has finally found that people, or as he says, real people can be trusted. This is what you have undone. After that episode, he deserves not only space to heal but an apology from you. Are you man enough?"

"I return to my original puzzle." The Commanding Officer was gone but he was not smiling either. "I had to use what was at hand to discover who he was. I do not apologize for that. And I do not apologize to you. I offered you a choice. You could do the injection or I would do it."

Actor lifted his head a fraction and said, "Granted, but I would not accept an apology from you, Sir. You have no honor." Casino and Goniff were watching raptly. Here was someone who was Actor's equal in the art of the war of words.

A thought came to the Officer. His face softened. "You're right. I gave you a choice. I gave him none. I do indeed owe him an apology." He left it there, waiting. The ball was in the cons court.

"You came here to brief us on a mission. Proceed." Decision made, Actor was back in control.

"You will be teamed up with Captain Shaffer." The Colonel realized that his threat had achieved all it could. The cons could simply refuse to obey to which he would have to lock them down, effectively ending the mission. That was not an option. By returning to the details of the mission Actor had told him that he was in command and that they would carry out his orders. That was all he really wanted. "A vehicle will be here at oh four fifteen to get you, all of you, and bring you to the base. From there you will go by air transport and drop outside Tunis. You will make your way into town where the Captain will meet with a contact who will take you by boat to the coast of Sicily. From there you will make your way to Messina. There is a direct ferry to Villa San Giovanni in Italy. That is your target. Captain Shaffer will have the details and photos for you before you leave the base."

"Would it not be easier to just parachute into Italy?" asked Actor.

"It's too heavily defended at this time, safer to come in by sea via Sicily," was the response.

"What're we supposed to do when we get there?" asked Casino

"You will be delivering a package."

"And when's Garrison supposed to be back?"

"You know I can't tell you that." Grayson stood up.

Actor rose as well and moved to face the Officer. "Colonel. We are professionals and we will do the job to the best of our abilities but on any job it is best not to set out while concerned about someone you respect. Can you give your word that Garrison is, to the best of your knowledge, relatively safe? And remember that I am a confidence man, adept at reading lies as well as truths."

Colonel Grayson eyed the Italian for a moment. Then he smiled. "having read your file, I believe you. My office received the signal that Garrison had arrived. We have not heard from him since, but" and he held up his hand to stall the protests that he saw coming, "but you know how things can get delayed. We have every confidence in his abilities and his safety."

"How long before you send someone to look for him?"

"I take it, you want the job?" Two sets of feet moved prompting him to hold up his hands again and say, "Rhetorical question but I will take it under advisement. That is all, Gentlemen." He headed for the door and opened it. He paused then turned and looking at Actor, he said, "I will find out who that man is." Before they could react he stepped through the door and closed it.

_(Goniff's joke is from __Rudolph Herzog__'s book, __Dead Funny: Humor in Hitler's Germany__. The woman who told it in 1943 was executed.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Missing

Chapter 2

Casino was impressed and angry. He had to admire the Colonel. He was smart and tough. And speaking of tough, the way the kid had walked over there and pulled up his sleeve without a flinch. Man, the kid was tough. He didn't know if he could have done it. Images from those two and a half days he had spent trying to help the kid come clean came to mind. If he was facing that he would have shit himself for sure. He shook his head. Speaking of shit, Casino headed for the bathroom.

Casino tapped on the bathroom door and then opened it. This was their usual procedure since the door swung shut by itself unless it was propped open. He did not know what this room was originally but at some point it had been converted into a bathroom with a toilet, a sink and a claw foot bathtub. A steel ring had been suspended over the tub to hold a shower curtain. The water pressure was too low for a proper shower but with patience and with a little work it was possible to get washed. The floor was tiled and the one small window was lightly curtained to allow enough light in while maintaining privacy. All this was as he expected, the same as it had been the last time he was in here, except this time there was a man sitting on the floor in front of the toilet, knees drawn up to his chest. His forehead was lying on his knees. A slight smell of vomit lingered in the air.

"Chief, you okay?" asked Casino as he came closer and sat down beside him.

Chief's head had risen when he entered but he had not turned to look. Hearing the words he coughed, clearing his throat. "Yeah." His voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat again. "I should a killed 'm." His voice was rough. "I swore I would kill the next asshole who did that to me." He wanted to smash something and his fist curled at the thought. Without thinking the consequences he hit his thigh as hard as he could. The fury unleashed felt good, good enough to cover the pain of the blow to the muscles of his leg. He wanted to keep pounding but knew he had to control himself or he would be lost.

"I only ever thanked one man in my life and that was the Warden." His voice was tense. "I don't ever have reason 'cept, you back there." He paused getting up the courage to say, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Tell you the truth, I wouldn't wish that on anyone. And trying to help you the last time was no picnic either."

"Guess I owe you for that too." He put his forehead back down on his knees. He was exhausted.

"What you owe me is an apology," Casino said lightly. Chief's head flew up and exhausted black eyes filled with pain and betrayal turned his way. Shit, thought Casino, I've put my foot in it this time, but he plunged onward. "Yeah, for punching me in the head, kicking me, biting…" Casino grinned as he realized how bad that sounded. The kid could not help it. He had been crazed with pain and hallucinations. "Just kidding. I had the easy part." He wanted to reach over and punch him in the arm, let him know that it was all right but he knew that that was the wrong thing to do with this man.

They sat in silence as Chief slowly let go of some of the anger. He sighed and said in a very small voice, "I couldn't a killed 'm. I lost my best knife."

Casino did not know what he should do. On the one hand it was good that the kid did not recognize the knife he had used on the Colonel as his missing knife. But that did not mean he would not remember, just like he had finally remembered he had shot him. Sooner or later, but what to do now? If this was the blade he liked to kill with, should he give it back now, when they still might see the Colonel? That was accessory to murder. Should he hand it over in person? Chief was going to be mad that he had his favorite knife. He had gotten it legitimately but in the mood the Indian was in he might just kill him. But having his knife back might make him feel better. What the heck. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the knife.

Chief saw the motion and he looked over to what Casino was doing. He was handing him a knife. Why? Did he want Chief to kill someone? He was too late for that, the bastard was gone, he had heard him leave. And besides he did not want just any old knife. Garrison got him his knives. He knew what kind he liked.

Wait a minute; that wasn't just any knife, it was **his** knife. He had his blade back. His best knife was back. He wanted to feel it in his hand to be sure it was real. He reached out and took it, reveling in the feel. Knives were not all alike; this one had a special feel to it. It fit his hand like it belonged there.

His body suddenly tensed in anger. Someone else had touched his knife. It had been taken from him, because sure as hell, he had not given it away. He turned and triggered the release. Anger burned in his eyes.

Casino knew this was his worst nightmare. He sat calmly holding his hands out, open. This was it. "You dropped it. Back… "He licked his lips. "I knew you would want it back. I kept it for you. I knew you wouldn't want to lose it. I'd never try keeping something that belonged to you. "He had to lighten the tension. "Goniff's stuff, yeah, but not yours. Especially that. I understand what they mean to you. I should have given it back to you before," he shrugged seeing the killer tension beginning to ease, "but it sure came in handy back there, didn't it?"

It had a ring of truth. The fact the guy was sitting right there talking to him. He could have kept it. He could have given it to Garrison to give back or, and he shuddered at the thought, he could have thrown it away. Before he had a chance to react farther Casino changed the subject.

"Come on down to the kitchen. Goniff wants to make you a cup of tea. Or maybe we could go the Warden's office. I know where there's a bottle… Oh, wait, we drank that didn't we? Hey, maybe beautiful has a secret stash of the good stuff. Let's go see." He stood and then held his hand down, offering.

Chief waited considering then looked at the offered hand, surprised. He struggled to collect himself and get his feet under himself then reached up and took the hand.

The two men walked out of the bathroom together. Casino remembered why he had come here but did not want to abandon the Indian so he delayed his stop.

Ten minutes before the appointed time the four men were sitting in the front hall. They were dressed in their mission clothes, their coats lying on top of their bag by the door. Casino and Actor were sitting on the step, one up from the bottom. Goniff was examining the door latch and Chief sat half way up the steps. Each was lost in their thoughts. They had talked at first but eventually fell silent, each considering what might happen if Garrison was dead. They wondered what Shaffer was like? If the worst happened, would he take over the team? Actor considered how he should treat the new leader. If he wanted the man to take over and thus keep them out of prison then he would have to be co-operative and a bit of a yes man. But if he overdid it, the man would think he could treat them like prisoners and that he would not tolerate. If they came off to strong, demanding respect then he would wash his hands of them and they would be back in prison. He was going to have to feel him out very carefully. The others were thinking along the same lines.

Goniff was an optimist. Garrison had to be all right. He did not want to even think about what might have happened to him. Maybe he was on his way home right now. Wouldn't that be a right good turn? He takes off and leaves them to worry about him and now it's their turn to leave him to an empty house and he can worry about them. That was only fair. If only that was true. His Mom always said if you wish hard enough...

Chief rose and straightened his pants. Goniff saw the motion and looked up. He signaled the others. The truck was on its way up the drive.

Gravel crunched under large tires as the truck eased to a stop. Goniff opened the door, the cons put on their coats and Actor picked up their gear. It was cold outside. Master Sargent Connelly, MP, walked up to the door and entered. He was a big man standing six foot two, solidly built, with the face of a boxer. Many a man had been intimidated by his glare. On the other hand he had a smile that was totally unexpected on his fearsome features. Goniff had charmed him the second time he had come to transport them on a mission by telling a joke. Casino had bet the Englishman that he couldn't get the ogre to smile but with a simple joke told the way only Goniff could, he had gotten a belly laugh. Now he had come to expect a joke every time. This time was no different. He signed the Sargent Majors paper and the stood looking at Goniff.

"Hitler and Goring were standing on top of the Berlin tower. Hitler says," and in a very poor German accent Goniff continued, "I want to do something to put a smile on the faces of the people of Berlin." He paused expectantly. "Goring says, Why don't you jump?"

That got the desired response and he gestured for them to leave. Outside the men descended the steps and crossed over to the back of the truck. A Corporal stood to the side with his rifle at the ready. Casino envisioned the guy counting them off as they climbed on board. He climbed up after them and sat tensely by the tailgate. Did he expect them to run? Maybe the tension was the result of Chief sitting directly across from him, watching him the whole trip.

The trip was the usual noisy, cold, bumpy ride ending at the local Military Base. The flap was lifted, the tailgate lowered and everyone disembarked. The Master Sargent led them to an office where they were told to wait. The men went in and sat around the long table. As usual Chief walked around the room ending at the window. The view was of the back of the kitchen, totally unattractive but he stood watching.

Casino and Goniff had sat on one side of the table with Actor on the other. A roll up screen stood at the far end. All was quiet until Goniff started to fidget. Moments later Casino looks up in disgust. He turned to the man on his right and said, "Did you just…"

Goniff smirked and said, "Earthquake."

"Aw Christ," growled Casino as he got up and moved over to Actor's side of the table. He glared at Chief and said, "Look what you started." He sat down and glared at the thief who was smiling even broader now. Chief turned to Goniff and gave him a little smile. He shrugged a half shrug and turned back to the window.

Minutes later Colonel Grayson came into the room. He did a quick head count and stopped at the Guardian. His eyes narrowed. "You certainly look like the picture but I'm not totally convinced who you are."

"Don't matter, I know who you are." It was not a threat but a statement of fact. The Colonel seemed surprised but certainly not flustered. It was almost as if that statement confirmed something for him. Chief had wrestled with this meeting and what would happen. He had resigned himself to deal with whatever it was. He would prefer the Colonel get transferred stateside but he knew that was not going to happen. If it was him that was transferred he would find some way to take someone with him into death.

The Colonel turned and opened the door. Another man walked in, Captain Shaffer. He was just a little taller than Casino, but thin. His brown hair was cut military short, his uniform, pressed, his shoes spit shined. The man screamed US Military. Even his posture was ram-rod straight. This did not bode well for the definitely non-military cons.

After introducing himself Captain Shaffer deposited a suitcase and several maps on the table. The cons watched unimpressed. "This, gentlemen is the reason for our trip." He opened the case and inside were dials and knobs and assorted switches. "This is a Type A, Mark 3 suitcase radio with a range of 500 miles. We will be taking this to an agent in southern Italy by way of Tunisia. The fighting there is almost over so we should have no difficulty landing there. If there is a problem we will have to jump. From there we have a fishing boat lined up to take us to Sicily." He turned to Actor. "You're Italian. Do you know Sicily or the southern tip of Italy?"

He had been to Palermo and Barcelona but he decided to play it safe and deny any knowledge. He could not explain but he knew in his gut that this was the right move. A simple, no and the Captain continued opening his map.

For the next several minutes the Captain gave them a crash course on map reading, pointing out land marks and their stop overs and destination. The cons all knew how to read a map but they let him ramble on. It made a man feel in control and they needed him to think he was in charge. As long as he thought that he would not be watching them too closely. Side trips were easier that way.

Finally Shaffer folded up his maps, closed the radio suitcase and stood. "That's it, gentlemen. Any questions?" Not seeing any, he said, "Let's go." He led them out of the room.

Actor carefully maneuvered his way close to Chief and asked quietly, "What do you think?"

"He's scared," was the quiet reply.

"I agree. Too much detail. He was using that to cover up his inadequacies. I would suggest he is not an OSS operative. He knew a lot of detail about the radio so maybe a radio technician.

Casino sidled over and asked, "Does that change anything?" They were all thinking the same thing, supplementing their incomes.

"No. But it does make him a bit of a liability. Amateurs make mistakes. We will have to keep an eye on him."

The trip was uneventful as far as Tunisia. There was still fighting there but an airfield outside of Tunis had been secured so the pilot agreed to land. The immediate area was quiet but they could hear fighting close by. A vehicle would take them into Tunis for the next leg of their journey.

They were taken to their lodgings and told to stay as the Captain left to set up the boat ride. Not knowing how long he would be they stayed close wandering the streets within sight of their lodgings. Like London, there were many buildings that had sustained damage from pock marks from bullets to complete destruction. Also like in London the locals carried on with their lives. The temperature was cool but the sun was shining and the vendors out hawking their wares so they went to look but bought nothing, much to the disappointment of the sellers. The Captain was seen returning so they met up with him.

"You were told to stay in the house," he said angrily.

"Captain," said Actor before Casino could mouth off. "It would not have looked good, five strangers arrive and they stay inside. It would have looked like we were hiding something. Best go out and look like tourists. Besides, Lieutenant Garrison told us that that is the best way to pick up information, by mingling."

Shaffer looked like he wanted to argue but could not find a reason. Actor knew that people use anger to cover fear. This was just another hint that they were not working with a professional. They desperately needed to get Garrison back. They did not want to be tied to this amateur.

"What time do we meet the boat?" asked Actor getting the man back on track.

"Oh four hundred tomorrow morning, that's…"

"Four in the bleedin' morning. Doesn't anyone believe in a lie in?"

Casino eyed his team mate. "A lion?"

"A Lie in. You know, not get up early."

"Oh, sleep in." There was a lull then Casino said, "Look, over there, there's a lion." Several of his team mates turned eagerly but were disappointed to see a man sleeping.

"Very funny Casino," said Actor drolly.

"'Ey Captain? The Warden usually gives us some money in case we see something we might want. 'Ow about it? You're as good as 'e is, aren't you?" He smiled as he waited.

Shaffer looked to the other cons, obviously unsure whether to believe him. True to form, they stuck together and went along with his lie. "I don't have any extra money, so you'll just have to do without."

"That's all right Captain, I'll," and he started watching the pedestrians, "just 'ave to get some me own way. I wonder where 'e keeps 'is wallet," he said as he eyed an older Arab man walked by.

"Don't get caught Goniff. I hear they cut off the hand of a thief," warned Actor.

Goniff looked at his hands wistfully. "I don't have a choice." He stepped away from the group, about to follow a man walking down the street.

"Get back here," hissed the Captain as he dug into his pocket. "Here. It's all I got." He thrust the few notes into Actor's hands. "Don't go far and don't get caught. I will not come to your aid. You will be left to the local law enforcement and their archaic punishments." He stood glaring at the lot.

"Thank you, Captain. I will endeavor to keep them out of trouble."

They turned away and Casino said quietly, "Don't wait up." Fortunately the officer had turned and gone inside their safe house and did not hear the remark.

The cons walked down the street, their thoughts turning dark. It had been too easy to con the Captain. They had won, he gave them money, but they had lost too; they had lost their respect for the Captain. They all knew Garrison would not have given in. He would have given them one of his looks and they would have smiled and gone into the safe house. How had that happened, this respect they had for him? It must have started on their first mission when Wheeler had challenged him. He had not backed down. He had talked to them, tried to get them to listen to reason but failing that he had acted fast and hard. Then having established his position he had released him and treated him the same as the rest. There was no grudge, no revenge. He could have killed him and they would have accepted that. That was the way of their world but it was not Garrison's way.

They were all thinking along the same line so they all understood when Casino said, "Damn, we gotta get him back. " They all agreed. Then he added, "Too bad you can't do a search."

Chief would normally have bristled but the way Casino had said it was in a wishful thinking kind of way. Yeah if he were any good he would be able to find him. If he had only known how to do the ceremony right then he could find him anywhere. But then he was only a half breed. Maybe you had to be a true blood Indian to have that work. A failure again and Garrison was going to pay for it.

Actor spotted a vendor selling food so they made their purchase and then returned to their safe house. When they entered it was obvious from his attitude that the Captain was upset with them. That was all right. They had done nothing wrong. Garrison let them get away with minor things as long as they did as he said. They liked that arrangement and planned on keeping it, if they could.

Morning, or pre-morning arrived and they were up, dressed and out the door on time. They had pushed their luck yesterday; today they would behave as much as they could. The boat was ready and they boarded without incident. The first mate, a young lean man with dark shifty eyes, met them on deck but did not smile or offer to help. This was a job, nothing more. The Captain, an overweight bearded individual, from what they could see, remained in the wheel house.

They went below but Chief seeing the cramped quarters returned to the deck. He found it odd that he actually felt comfortable with these men, sitting near them, talking, or at least listening to them. He had not felt this way since he had been with Gouyen.

Up on deck it was too dark to see much, the only light was from a few stars but the air was fresh and smelled of salt. Down below was warmer but smelled of fish. Once the old boat was underway the first mate walked up to where Chief was watching and said something. Chief did not know what he said but his face was not real welcoming. Chief just returned the look and the sailor turned and went below. Chief liked the open air, the smell of the sea and he could keep watch. Besides he had heard Goniff's stomach rumble and wanted to miss any future eruptions. He had to smile at the thought. He still marveled at what had happened. He had been embarrassed that he had said it out loud and fully expected the others, especially Casino, to make fun of him. He expected it. He was ready to counter with his fists but it had not happened. This was another instance how this was so different from his former life. It was like he was living back before G-CAT. No, this was a whole new life. He used to have to hide from everyone. Here he was a Guardian and accepted as an equal. It was so unreal, so like his dream come true but it couldn't last. If Garrison didn't return then it was going to end and badly, he was sure. He needed to search for him but if he did he would get lost. Gouyen, he thought desperately, why didn't you tell me how to do that?

Below deck Actor was doing what a good con did, he was getting his mark to talk and the best subjects for that were themselves or their work. "As an Officer I assume you went to West Point. Did you meet Lieutenant Garrison there?"

"I think I was a year or two ahead of him but no I never met him."

"Do you like the Army life? Do you think you will stay after the war?"

"I hadn't thought about it but some of the hardware they're developing is fascinating."

"Your radio for instance," suggested Casino. "You know so much about it, I'd lay odds that you had a hand in developing it. Am I right?"

"Well..."

Bingo, thought Actor.

"I knew it," said Casino." You gotta be real smart to know all that stuff on how to build them. And small. The set we have at home takes two people to move it and you made one that fits in a suitcase." He shook his head in disbelief. "You don't know the number of times we could have used something like this. This is great."

Continuing to probe deeper Actor asked, "Do you always get your orders from Colonel Grayson? What is he like?"

"He's a good soldier, honest, a good strategist, West Point Graduate. His father was a General. Why do you ask?" Shaffer was not suspicious at all at the probing. He seemed pleased that he was part of the conversation.

Actor smiled his disarming smile and said, "I was just curious. This is the first time I have met him. Did the Lieutenant take his orders from him as well?"

This should have sent up warning signals that the cons were not privy to this information but Shaffer blindly followed where he was being led. "I don't know. I never met Lieutenant Garrison. But then we're not encouraged to socialize. Not good for security."

"Yes, right you are." The conversation continued with the cons picking up more proof of the man's amateur standing.

Dawn was breaking as the boat slipped closer to the southern coast of Sicily. Chief watched the wall of rock approach. Somewhere in there was a place to land. He hoped the boat's Captain knew what he was doing. Even in the small swells a wrong move could bash the hull on the rocks. He extended his vision just a bit to try and see where they were heading. There was a town off to the right and the left. Dead ahead was a rocky point. He pulled back and watched. Ever since that first time with the team when he had gone out while watching he was very careful about prolonged scans.

The boat pulled up beside a flat rock. The Mate appeared holding a long pole which he used to keep the boat off the rocks. The rest of the team lined up and one by one climbed up on the rail and leapt to the flat rock. Chief waited until everyone else had landed safely and then he made the jump. As soon as they were clear the boat reversed and took off into the gathering light. They stood for a moment getting their bearings and looking up at the craggy rock face. They were in for a workout. They had not gone far when they heard a whistle from about ten feet to the left and up. A smiling Goniff waved as they looked up.

"There's a path over this way."

"Leave it to Goniff to find the easy way," grumbled Casino. It was not easy but it was easier than what they had been doing. The path meandered and still required some scrambling but they finally made their way to the top.

"Cor, look at the size of that mountain. It's still got snow on it." Goniff stood at the side of the path looking out across the bay and the land beyond.

"That is Mount Etna, the highest active volcano in all of Europe," said Actor proudly. He had made sure to pronounce the name clearly but knew it was coming.

"Mount Edna? That's not an Italian name is it?"

"That is Mount Et-na, not Edna," replied Actor less than patiently.

"Active? As in erupting with hot lava and all that? Is it safe to be this close?"

"Yes it safe. The eruptions occur every few years, the last big one in 1928. We are quite safe. Since there is still snow on the top it means that there is no activity right now." Poor Goniff periodically turned back to look, just in case, until it was out of sight.

They followed the path to a road that finally took them to a small community outside of Taormina. From there they would have to walk or hitch a ride. There were no cars so it looked like a long walk on a road that wound its way through the steep hills.

They finally hitched a ride on the back of a farm wagon and arrived in a small coastal town just after lunch. Casino was all for stealing a vehicle. He even had one picked out but the Captain said no. There would be no thefts. They would walk. The cons set up a system where Actor would distract a merchant in the market and the other cons made off with some food. By taking only a little from each merchant they each had something to eat without arousing suspicion. Goniff had asked if they should get something for the Captain. They exchanged looks and decided, no. They walked on.

"'ey, Captain. Me feet are tired," complained Goniff. "Seeing as you won't let us borrow a vehicle, 'ow about we find a cab or a bus or maybe we could buy a car. It's going to take us 'til the end of the war to walk all the bleedin' way to Italy."

"Well, Goniff, that sounds like a great idea," said Shaffer tiredly. Goniff grinned. "Except I gave you all the money I had yesterday." Goniff's face fell and he shrugged. They walked.

As they left the city Actor wandered over to an older man standing off to the side of the road beside an old truck. The Captain wanted to call him back, this was no time for socializing but feared it would sound like an order so he fumed and walked slowly meaning to have a word with his errant charge. After a short conversation Actor returned to the group and explained the man, Salvatore Russo wanted the bags of sand taken to his house about a mile down the road. His truck had broken down but he needed the sand. He would pay for them to carry it. Goniff immediately asked how much and was disappointed at the meager wage. Actor explained it would give them a reason to be on the road.

The men walked to the back of the truck and waited as the owner started pulling the bags to the back of the truck bed. The bags were large and heavy but were not too full to conform to the shape of the shoulder and if placed properly, be balanced. They each took a bag and set off with Actor in the lead, his broad shoulders carrying the bag easily, followed by Goniff, Casino and the Captain. He was so quiet that no one noticed that Chief was not in the line. About ten minutes later they hear the sound of a truck engine coming up behind them. They moved over to make sure it could pass safely on the narrow road except it slowed and followed just behind the Captain. Finally he turned to see who it was. Mister Russo, who had hired them, leaned out the window and urged them to walk faster. Hearing the voice the other men turned to look. The vehicle pulled up beside them and stopped. Chief had fixed the truck and was now driving it. They heaved their loads on to the back and climbed on board.

The truck made its way down the narrow road until it slowed and turned through the gate of a high stone wall. When it stopped the men dismounted and looked around. The solid two story house was set back from the road. To the side was a large plot of land that from the looks had been a summer garden. To the front there was more evidence of a green thumb with shrubs and carefully tended trees. Mr. Russo came around the back and the men took up their loads and carried them to the place he indicated. From his smile and his tone, it was easy to see, even if you did not understand Italian, that he was very pleased. He asked something of Actor who heartily agreed and he went off into his house. Actor turned to the others and explained that he was going to bring out some of his home made wine.

"What about the Guardian? Is he allowed…"

"Why don't you ask him?" suggested Actor coolly.

The Captain did not look pleased and he dropped the subject.

Mr. Russo returned with a tray, glasses and a bottle of wine. He set this down on the garden wall and poured. Once everyone had a glass he proposed a toast and they drank. Actor complimented their host on his wine and his home. They had a pleasant conversation while the others sat back on the wall and enjoyed the sun shine. The air was cool with a bit of breeze off the ocean but the sun was warm, the wine was mellow and they had nothing they had to do. Perfect for men who seemed to spent their time running, dodging and worried.

Mister Russo was so grateful for their help, including fixing his truck that he offered to take them to his brother-in-law's place outside of Ali Terme that was farther down the coast. There they could stay the night in safety. They might even get breakfast if they were lucky. That was all good news and they piled into the back of the truck for the trip.

"'Ey Actor," said Goniff loud enough just to be heard over the roar of the engine. Actor turned acknowledging the question. "'Ow does he know where we're going? I thought we weren't supposed to tell anyone?"

"I simple told him we were on our way to join the fight for our country."

Goniff nodded and sat quietly for a moment before asking, "'ose side are we on?"

Actor smiled. He had deliberately kept that vague when he had talked to their host. Mr. Russo had assumed that they were resistance fighters.

Mr. Russo's sister, Lisa Salvatore, came from around the back of the house as the truck rolled down the driveway. She was pulling off her work gloves and pushing back the strands of dark hair from her face that had escaped the bun at the back of her neck. Even from this distance they could tell that even her dirty work clothes could not disguise her beauty. She was tall, shapely and her smile lit up her face as she greeted her brother. Happy words were exchanged along with hugs. He quickly explained how these strangers bound for the mainland to enlist in the fight for their country had stopped and been of service to him. She agreed to feed and put them up for the night. After bidding them welcome she led them into the back. With her husband off fighting it was assumed she would need help around the home but everything looked in order. They offered but she refused. She was a proud stubborn woman. Actor even tried offering to help in the kitchen. She looked him up and down and said something that surprised him but he conceded.

Dinner was delicious. Goniff refused to think of the cages at the back of the yard as he chewed the savory meat. He did not want to think what it was or used to be. Lisa, Actor and Shaffer enjoyed a pleasant conversation with laughter and smiles. Even Casino managed to include himself with his limited Italian. Chief and Goniff stayed mute. When the meal was finished Chief followed Lisa into the kitchen and mimed washing the dishes. She tried to shoo him out but the look of begging he turned on her weakened her resolve to keep men out of her kitchen and he was allowed to help. She would later admit that he did know his way around a sink full of dirty dishes.

There were not enough beds but as the night wore on she showed them into a room where they could sleep on the floor. She also brought them a bottle of wine and glasses and said her good nights before she too went off to her room. Captain Shaffer opened the bottle and began to pour the wine.

"Anyone find out what was wrong with the truck?" asked Shaffer. If anyone was going to answer they were cut off by Casino's demand that Actor move his feet off the stool. There were only so many places to sit.

"Keep your voice down," insisted the owner of the feet as he removed them placing them on the floor. The room was not that large but crowded was better than sleeping outside on the cold hard, damp ground. Here there at least was a rug.

"How much farther do we have to go?" asked Chief quietly. Normally he would just sit back and watch. Sooner or later he would get his answer but there were times when something happened that stirred you up, something that you couldn't just let go and this was one of those times. He did not really need to know the distance but he had heard the first question and he wanted confirmation before he did anything. No one spoke so Chief pushed himself off the wall where he had been leaning and walked over to where the captain was standing. "I said, how much farther do we have to go?"

Shaffer, to his credit might not have ever had someone come up in face before but being in the Army you would think it had happened at some point. To his shame he stood there speechless.

"I'm waiting." Chief stood glaring, unblinking, watching the eyes in front of him widen.

Finally the answer, "Bout twenty miles."

Chief waited a couple of beats before he spoke, his voice cold and hard. "Garrison told me I don't need to ask permission to talk to him. Now I'm tellin' you, you don't need permission to talk to me. You understand?"

There was silence and then the Captain said, "Yeah."

Chief gave him a final look and then headed back to the doorway. As he got there a voice called out, "Wait." Chief stopped without turning.

"Look, I'm sorry," said Shaffer. "I was told you don't talk to Guardians that you talk to their Handler and they command them. I thought I was doing the right thing. I'm sorry if I was wrong."

Chief turned around, the fire was back, "Don't nobody command me." The words were ice cold and deadly serious as was to look in his eyes and the knife in his hand. No one spoke. He had made his point and he slipped outside. He need some space and cold night air to cool off or someone was going to get hurt. Damn G-CAT was still running his life.

Seeing the Captain's total confusion Actor stepped in. "With Chief,"

"Actor," warned Casino.

"The normal working arrangement of Handler and Guardian does not work when we are on a mission. Lieutenant Garrison and Chief, our Guardian, came to a mutual working arrangement. We all treat him just as we would treat each other and he reciprocates. It is a system that works for all of us. If you wish to fit in then that is the way it has to be."

"So he is a Guardian, but I thought…"

"If you wish to complete this mission then you will have to play by our rules. Do you understand?" Shaffer still did not get it so Actor continued. "Forget whatever you were told by someone else. This is here and now and this is the way it works."

"Well, as long as it works and we get where we need to go, then I understand. But what about the drugs? I thought…"

"We take care of it," put in Actor. He knew it was easier to cover it than explain it. Someday Shaffer might let it slip. The fewer people who knew about his un-drugged state the better. "Trust me," said Actor warmly.

Shaffer nodded and took a sip of his wine.

"'Ey Actor," started Goniff. "What was it she said when you offered to 'elp in the kitchen?" He had been in the right position to see her face when she had answered.

Casino jumped in before he could deflect the thief. "She said something about helping her with something but not in the kitchen." Actor tried not to smile at the memory but the others grinned broadly. They had seen the look of admiration on her face as she had looked him up and down. Their minds went places Actor wished his body had been able to go.

"That is not exactly what she said," corrected Actor trying to retain his dignity

"Yeah, but close enough, eh, Shaffer?"

"Keep your voices down." He was still smiling but partly in relief that he was still being included after his gaff with the Guardian.

Chief stormed outside, grinding his teeth. No wonder he hated people. It wasn't until he was next to the garden before he realized what he had just done. He had walked, or rather stomped out into enemy territory without even checking. He stood stalk still and opened his hearing to listen. Behind him he heard their voices. He wanted to ignore it. It never paid to listen to people. All they did was repeat the lies that G-CAT spread. They kept repeating them until they became true. Before he could pull away he heard Shaffer ask about the drugs. His heart pinched. No more, his brain cried out as he pulled away closing down his hearing. He looked out toward the road and thought maybe if he… No, as long as they were over here he was safe. Returning to England was not. Without Garrison they would force the drugs on him. He couldn't go back to that.

'Garrison!' his heart cried out. 'Where are you?' His anguished plea was heard by no one. There was no God for Guardians. The nuns at the Residential School said they were the Devil's tools. Gouyen had told him about Usen but it looked like he had deserted his children. Or at least him. The only one who had helped him, the only one who cared was missing, just like Usen. Maybe Usen had sent Garrison before he disappeared and now he was gone too.

That was stupid, he chided himself. There was no God for Guardians and Garrison was just a man, a misguided human who didn't know any better than to treat a useless Guardian like he mattered. Useless. That was why he had been branded a Rogue because he couldn't follow their rules. Others could. Why couldn't he?

Slowly he sank to a crouch and listened up ahead and to his left. Something had caught his attention. All was silent but he remained still.

There. Something moved about forty feet away in the garden. He tested the air but the wind was from the wrong direction and all he got was the ocean, the rotting plants and oil from a leak in the truck. Slowly he moved one foot and then the other, slowly creeping down wind. In his mind he tracked his position relative to where he heard the sound.

There it was again. Something small was in the garden. Maybe it was a rabbit. He should leave it alone. Then another louder sound and silence. He froze, not because he was afraid but in hopes that whatever had pounced had caught their meal. A rustle and a crunch, the hunter had succeeded. He was glad because this meant someone was not going hungry tonight. Depending what it was out there, there might even be young waiting to be fed.

The crunching stopped and a shadow drifted out of the garden. As it neared the hunter stopped to assess this new danger. In the web of life the hunter can become prey in the blink of an eye. Apparently he was judged to be non- threatening, maybe even friendly as it detoured closer. Two glowing eyes flared to life then disappeared as the cat approached and rubbed up against his thigh. Chief reached out and stroked the silky creature and its back rose in appreciation stopping his hands progress with its erect tail. The cat moved past out of reach then returned to be stroked again. After several passes it stopped and put its paws up on his thigh. He straightened his back and the cat hopped up onto his lap .It turned around once and then lifted its face up to his. He lowered his head and opened his mouth exhaling softly. The cat sniffed his breath then licked its lips. Chief continued petting the animal feeling himself relax with each stroke. There was a sound in the distance and the cat stopped and stared then hopped down and trotted off.

Chief remained crouched, listening, until he knew it was safe before he stood and moved over to the garden shed and then the rabbit hutch. As he passed he reached up and felt the fur that pushed though the wire mesh on the front of the cages. It was as soft as he remembered. It seemed so long ago that he had used the fur from his first rabbit kill to line his moccasins. Those were the good days. He had so few good memories that he treasured each and every one and unless he found Garrison there weren't going to be many more.

Actor returned to the room where the others were sleeping and gently roused them as kitchen sounds drifted into the room. These were soon followed by the smell of coffee and fried eggs. That got everyone into the kitchen. When the meal was finished Lisa absolutely refused to let anyone help and gently shooed them all out the door. They began their day's trek as the sun cleared the distant trees.

As they headed down the road Chief made his way beside Actor. They walked in silence for a few minutes causing Actor to wonder what was going on. Chief usually walked alone. Finally he had his answer when Chief asked about the trees they were passing.

"You are correct, they are palms but these are Date Palms imported back in the 1300s."

"Date Palms?"

"The source of dates. Have you ever had dates?" Seeing the shake of his head Actor decided that he would have to fix that before they left Italy.

Luck was still with them because a farm wagon was easily flagged down and they were able to save their feet for later. The day was warming and a few wildflowers began to appear but winter was not over yet especially when they remembered Goniff pointing out the snow on Mount Etna.

The farmer finally reached his destination and the men thanked him and resumed their slogging. It was a long walk but occasionally the edge on the right dropped away and they were treated to a spectacular view of the low lands and the ocean. To the other side were rounded mountains and rough terrain. They were glad all they had to do was walk the road. Cross country would be a lot harder.

Chief quickly outpaced the other, pulling ahead. Captain Shaffer called to him but Actor put his hand on his arm. "Not to worry. He will watch for danger."

"I thought they had to stay by their Handler so they…"

"Captain," said Actor with just a little too much force. He backed down a bit. Nursemaiding a desk jockey was getting a little tiring. Maybe he should just let Chief put him in his place. No, that would not be fair to either man. "Do you remember when I told you to forget everything you had been told?"

"Yes," he replied looking and sounding crestfallen. "I just worry."

"When it comes to the Guardian, you let me do the worrying."

As they trudged along the road began a gradual slow climb but from the number of people about they knew there had to be a village close by. Sure enough, they came to a cluster of buildings. Actor used the money that Mr. Russo had given them to buy food. There was not a lot but they took what they could get. They found a place for them to stay and they settled down for a rest.

"This is certainly beautiful country," said Shaffer.

"Yes," said Actor. The climate here is the best in the world. The long hot growing season is perfect for oranges, lemons, olives and grapes."

"And the production of wine. Wish we had some," put in Casino. His request was well endorsed. "So we staying here?"

"We're only about six miles from the port at Messina. I would like to get a little closer so we're not in a rush in the morning. I don't want to miss the first one." Shaffer stood preparing to move out.

"What's your 'urry? My feet are tired. Messina's not going anywhere. We'll go tomorrow, first thing, right mates?" said Goniff, looking around for support. He was dismayed when Chief got up and headed for the road. Actor followed.

"You did not want to stay there?" asked Actor. He thought the man looked unsettled. He hoped there was nothing wrong.

Chief shook his head as he looked down the road. He looked worried.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

Chief turned back and Actor saw the look on his face. "I don't know. Just somethin's not right."

_(Goniff's joke is from __Rudolph Herzog__'s book, __Dead Funny: Humor in Hitler's Germany__. The woman who told it in 1943 was executed.)_


	3. Chapter 3

Missing

Chapter 3

The five men moved farther into the city. Once they were close enough they stopped and Actor announced that he would go to the terminal and find out the ferry schedule.

Before anyone else could react Goniff said, "I'll go with you." The cons knew what he was going to do and they supported him. He was their best chance at a decent meal.

Shaffer opened his mouth but before he could speak Casino stepped in front and asked, "You want us to go find a place for the night? Me and Chief? Any preferences?" By the time Shaffer registered what had happened it was too late to call the pickpocket back. Mission accomplished

Shaffer realized that he had a chance to regain the leadership and he said, "Yes, you," he turned to look Chief in the eye, "and you, Chief, go see what you can find. Don't be long." The two left leaving Shaffer standing in the road.

Once the two dark haired men were far enough away that they knew they would not be overheard Chief said quietly, "We're being followed." He knew he did not have to tell his team mate not to turn around.

Instead the safe cracker asked, "For how long?"

"I thought there was someone the last place we stopped but now I'm sure. He's about half a block back."

"Should we split up, try to lose 'm?"

"No. We don't know whose side he's on."

"What's he look like?"

"Kinda short, pudgy, dark. Got onea those Frenchy hats, a beret."

"Could be working for either side, German or Italian or even the Resistance. We gotta shake'm before we roost."

They walked in silence surreptitiously eyeing the buildings. "See that one over there, the grey one with the wooden door?"

"Yeah. Is it empty?" At that moment an old man came out the door, closed it and locked it. Casino made sure he did not show the grin he felt as he said to himself, 'Is now'. They continued on for a spell until they saw a small church. "In there." The two men made for the door and entered. Chief let Casino lead. He was not sure if there was some procedure when entering a church. There was so he just copied what his team mate did and then followed him partway up the aisle and off to the left. They sat.

Chief sat back in the pew until he saw Casino slip off the seat and kneel with his hands in front, head bowed. Chief copied this as well but placed his hands on the back of the pew in front and he looked up at the stained glass window behind the alter. He listened. Within minutes he heard the door open and the hairs on the back of neck rose.

The shuffling footsteps were wrong for their tail. An old woman, bent with age, came into view shuffling her way to the pew second from the front. She squeezed in and settled with a plop. He pulled back his hearing, turning his attention to his companion when the soft whispers in what must have been Italian began.

"Wish I knew who he was, who's side he's on and why follow us?"

"Donno?" Chief had his suspicions but hoped he was wrong. G-CAT wouldn't come all this way would they?

They sat in silence waiting, hoping until Casino asked, "Back door?"

"I don' know. The only door I see if over there but it don't look like it goes outside."

"Confessional."

Chief had no idea what he said but it was of no help to them. Finally Casino rose and they left the church and its quiet sanctuary behind.

Back on the street Casino took a look around and spotted their tail. He had walked past the church was busy looking up the street with his back half to them. Sure enough when the two men set off their tail resumed. He was good but once he was made there was no way for him to hide. Knowing that the tail had seen them together they returned to where the team had separated but by another way. Along this route they spotted another building and checked it close enough for their scrutiny to be seen. Their tail would expect them there.

They met up with Shaffer just before the last two appeared. Actor was carrying a bag. The three started walking toward them and then all together they headed for the harbor. Each team reported on their activities. The tail was a concern but a lone man that they knew about could be managed or eliminated. That was not enough to change their plans to any great degree.

"Any chance he just happens to be going in the same direction we are?" asked Shaffer.

"No." They kept their thoughts of his naivety to themselves. "He's back in behind us again," said Chief.

"Well we can't lead'm to our safe 'ouse. You did find one, didn't you?" asked Goniff. "You know, if he's from the Resistance then they might 'ave decent accommodations."

"I have heard that captured spies rarely think of their accommodations as decent and rarely stay there long." They fell silent with that thought.

Shaffer considered Actors report on the ferry schedule and decided they would catch the early ferry. Right now they needed to eat and sleep to be ready for the next day's activities. They returned to Chief's second selection and waited while Goniff climbed up and inside through a skylight. He opened the door and they went in. From the roof Chief watched their tail. It was getting late and there were fewer people around so it was easy for Chief, who had positioned himself on the roof, to spot the second man who appeared. He was a little taller and of lighter coloring. His clothing was the same nondescript ware that fit in with the locals. Chief crawled to the skylight and gave the signal. From there he knew they would climb out the back window and Casino would lead them around to the first building he had spotted. Once he was sure the tail was settled in for the night he would go there too. He would sleep better knowing they were not under someone else's watch.

Come early morning the men slipped out of their resting place and headed for the harbor. Hopefully they would be on the ferry before their tail realized they were gone.

They approached to within sight of the terminal and waited watching the few horse and carts and one car that were waiting. Chief signaled that the ferry was coming as more people arrived.

"Any sign of our tail?" asked Actor.

Chief turned slowly scanning the crowd. "Not yet."

The Ferry pulled into the dock and the ramp dropped. The car drove onboard followed by an old farm truck and then the horse and donkey drawn carts followed. Actor gave the word and the men stepped out to join their fellow pedestrians.

"There he is."

"Where?" Actor stopped but did not look around. They knew not to give themselves away.

"He's over there by where the ship's tied. By that post. Grey jacket."

"Got'm." Actor turned so his back was to their watcher. "Has he spotted us?"

"Hard to tell. He's good. Whata we do now?"

"There is another ship this afternoon. We wait." It was lost on no one that it was Actor who was making the decisions. They all knew, even Shaffer, that he was the most capable. "Let us see if we can leave without being seen." The men all began to inch backward, slowly. "Casino, you said they followed you yesterday. Goniff, you and Shaffer, slowly make your way around this side blocking his view. Once you are covered, you and Chief slip away."

Chief knew he had to do something. If it was him they were after, like he suspected, then it would be better if he was by himself. That way no one else would get hurt because he was not going to be taken easily. Someone was going to die. Ideally he would kill and get away but next best was to die and take at least one with him. He did not want Casino killed in the fight. But if he was to survive he might need help. "You don't have to go with me." He tried to say it with a bit of anger like he didn't need him but it did not come out that way.

"What? You think I can't keep up?"

"Gentlemen. Both of you just move off slowly."

"Where do we meet up?" asked Casino.

"The water tower."

Chief and Casino slowly moved backward until they were behind the building and out of sight of the watcher. They walked down the narrow road until they came to an alley. A quick right and they were out of sight. The others would remain there until they had a good head start.

"So what do we do now?" asked Casino once Actor and Goniff had arrived. Shaffer had been the first to arrive at the rendezvous.

"We will have to find another way across. North of the terminal there were more boats. We could use one of those and cross by ourselves."

"When?"

"If we go soon we could be there in an hour or so. We scout the area and go after dark"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Shaffer. "We are not stealing." The cons stopped and stared at him. "We are not stealing from civilians."

"You see any military boats out there?" demanded the safecracker. "Whoever that is, has the ferry covered so we have to take what we need to do what we have to."

"We could confront him and find out who he is," suggested Actor.

"No." Seeing the suspicious looks that earned from the others Shaffer knew he had to defend his position. "It's too dangerous. We don't know who they are or how many are behind them. We can't let this case fall into enemy hands. It is too important."

"So how do you suggest we get there?" asked Casino. He toned down his anger. Shaffer's answer made sense though it did not give them much credit for their ability to protect him or the case.

"We have to find a way to get across. You said they follow you and Chief. What if you two lead our tail away and the rest of us take this to Italy? We can get you on the way back."

Four sets of eyes turn on him in cold disbelief. Casino was the first to speak. "How about we stay here and you go by yourself. See you later and good luck."

"As much as I might agree with you," intoned Actor, "We cannot jeopardize this mission. We have to deal with this." He paused considering his options. "Why tail Casino and Chief, it is you who has the case," said Actor, looking at the Officer.

In a quiet voice Chief said, "G-CAT"

Eyes widened as Casino said, "Here?"

"Yeah, why would they be 'ere?" asked Goniff.

Actor watched Chief for a minute before making his decision. "Chief, I don't want you to be alone at any time. I want someone with you at all times, preferably two people. We will head for the harbor now and find a place to watch the boats." They set out, Actor in the lead, Chief second, followed by Goniff, Shaffer and Casino. If the Officer realized that he was no longer the one being protected, he was wise enough not to mention it. Chief was clearly unhappy.

It took them over an hour to reach the stand of trees across the road from the small marina. From there they watched. They watched for anyone watching them. They watched the boats as they came and went, noting their routes. Actor did not think there would be any submerged dangers but there was always a risk. They also looked to see if any of the boats looked to be abandoned. While doing all this they also tried to get some rest. It was going to be a tense night. Fortunately no one else seemed interested in their little patch of trees.

Finally, at dusk, the last boat tied up and the sailor-fishermen drifted up the pier and into the city. The men remained silent for another half an hour before Actor led them down to the boat he had selected. Casino and Chief grabbed the lines, Actor and Goniff boarded but Shaffer stood on the pier. "This is wrong. We supposed to be helping these people not stealing from them," he muttered.

Casino had had enough. He pulled the pistol from the waistband of his pants and laid the end of the barrel by Shaffer's temple. He stiffened in shock, clutched the case to his chest and boarded. Casino returned the weapon to its place and shoved the boat clear and jumped on board. Chief did the same and they were underway. They had hoped for oars to get them as far enough away from the shore that they would not be heard but they were not to be found. Chief got the engine going and they pulled away slowly. They would have to take a chance that there was no one within earshot.

Casino saw the Officer's scowl and went to sit beside him. "If it makes you feel any better, we all go to Italy and you give the case to your contact. Your mission is complete. Then we all get back on board and we take the boat back. See, if you put it back then it's not stealing, it's borrowing."

Goniff sat down on Shaffer's other side. "If we told the bloke we needed 'is boat to help free 'is country then 'e would of said yes. So we had 'is permission." Goniff grinned and said, "Borrowed, not stolen." The two men were glad to see the scowl ease. He had bought it.

Running a boat at night was dangerous especially when you were unfamiliar with the area. Actor and Chief had pored over the map they had looking for the best place to come ashore. They assumed that no one would be watching the ferry landing at night but just to be safe they would try someplace else. With Actor at the wheel, Chief made his way to the bow where he took up his position as lookout. This time he would not make the mistake of concentrating so hard. He would not get lost like he did that last time. He found it strange that the guys had never hounded him about that.

Up ahead he could make out the silhouette of the land where it blocked out the stars. As they neared the shadow grew. He kept his eyes moving so he would not get lost. By taking it dead slow when they got close enough Chief was able to guide them to a place where rocks had been used to protect the shore. The water was calm enough so Actor was able to pull the boat alongside and cut the engine as Chief and Casino jumped off with the ropes. These were tied as securely as they could as the others disembarked. Shaffer accepted Actor's hand helping him to land safely on the bank. They moved quietly toward the sleeping city.

"Where are you to meet your contact?" asked Actor when they had reached a quiet place behind a warehouse that looked to be deserted.

"I am to meet him across the road from a church. We go inside and switch cases."

"For now, Goniff?" He looked to their second story man who grinned and slipped away. Within minutes they knew they would be inside. It would be cold inside but out of the wind. They might even be able to have a fire if they could find enough to burn.

As expected, Goniff came through and they went inside. The building was not deserted as they had expected. Instead there were crates stacked all along one side prompting Goniff and Casino to start poking and prodding.

"Hey Chief, gimme your knife."

"You'll break it."

"No I won't. I just want to pry a board loose, see what's inside."

Chief walked over and had a look. "Machine parts. Still got oil on'm."

Casino sniffed. "What kind of machine?"

"If we can't open it, 'ow about we just burn it open," suggested Goniff as he pulled a smaller crate out into the center.

Chief moved in closer to give him a hand then stopped. He stepped back and turned to Casino. "If these all go together then it's guns in those crates."

"Guns huh?" said Casino with a grin, even more determined to open the box.

"Yeah. But if you want the ammo you better get it before it catches fire." There was a startled yelp from behind him as Goniff blew out the match he had been holding to the bottom corner of the small crate. Casino ran over to make sure there were no flames.

"You coulda told me," said Goniff.

"I just did."

Seeing the commotion Shaffer came over to see. "Are they all guns?" he asked as he surveyed the stacks.

"Don' know."

"I wonder where they're going."

"Maybe you could tell your contact. He with the resistance?" asked Casino.

"I will let him know. Meantime," he turned to Goniff, "You better put that back."

Predawn arrived and the men got ready to leave. They had wanted to stay but a warehouse full of guns was too dangerous. Someone was going to be there sooner or later to move them or just check on them and they did not want to be there when they showed up. To make matters worse, it was raining, not heavily but enough to soak you through given enough time.

"Where is the meet?" asked Actor as he headed for the door.

"We have to head south then cross the tracks into the city. From there I'll take it. You and the others will wait near the tracks."

"No." The tone stopped them all.

"You forget I'm in charge of this mission and I will go alone. You have no need to know where it is." The mouse had found his courage. Was it because he was so close to his objective that he thought he did not need them? Or did he fear Actor would take over and steal his little bit of glory? Whatever the reason, Shaffer planned to hold firm on this.

Actor looked sad. "From experience we have learned that that is not a good idea but if you must…"

Casino picked up on the con. "Yeah, the brass sure wasn't pleased," he said sadly shaking his head.

"Fredericks, wasn't it? 'Is poor Mom," put in Goniff. "Not even a body to bury."

Actor opened the door and stepped out followed by Casino and Goniff. The three men began to walk. Hurried footsteps approached from behind.

"What happened?" asked Shaffer clearly shaken.

"What happened to what?" asked Actor innocently.

"To Fredericks. What happened to him?

"Oh, yes. That was one of our earlier missions. We were to escort an agent into Germany where he would meet with someone from Hitler's inner circle. Unfortunately he was killed in a shootout at a road block and we knew nothing about his destination or the code words so an important opportunity to get information was lost. We had to return empty handed. The Major was not pleased."

"All right. It at the cathedral on Ammiraglio Curzon, but I go in alone."

"That is fine but not today."

"What do you mean," said Shaffer in disgust, "not today. It's not that far, we'll be there in time."

"We have been followed but not contacted by at least two men who are definitely not amateurs. That means we have been identified. It looks like we have lost them for now but as soon as they realized that we were gone they would have crossed over and are looking for us right now. So, no. We will get close to the meeting place then we watch."

"But if we go right now they wouldn't have had time to find us."

Actor turned to him and said coldly, "Are you willing to bet your life on that? What about your contact's life? We are still alive today because Garrison taught us to be careful."

Oh," he said thoughtfully. "How long do we wait?" He was back to we instead of I.

"We watch for twenty four hours. We have to find a place nearby then in pairs, Goniff, you and I will start." They continued for some time, in silence each trying to look casual yet watching for their tail. The tracks were deserted at this hour so they crossed quickly then began their trek into the city, Shaffer indicating the way.

"This is the street. Do you know how far down is the church? Is that it, in the next block down?" asked Actor trying not to look too closely

"Yes I think so," answered Shaffer. "What do you want us to do?" He had apparently forgotten that he is supposed to be in charge. Subconsciously he must have realized that he was in over his head and was willing to surrender control.

"We will go back a block and come up from the rear. Chief, find a place with a view of the back, then Goniff and I will move to a position near the front. Let's go."

It took them almost an hour to find and get into their positions where they could see the street but not be seen. Casino watched the new guy. He was supposed to be the leader but he wasn't cut out for this. He looked worried but there was nothing the safecracker could do to help him. All they could do was wait and hope.

Two hours later Goniff returned. "What's wrong?" asked Shaffer anxiously. "Has something happened? Where's Actor?"

"It's all right mate. This is the way we do it. Four hour shifts, rotate every two. That way the pigeon doesn't get used to a face." Shaffer looked relieved. The Englishman explained where he had been posted and Casino left.

No words were exchanged as Goniff dozed and Shaffer and Chief watched from the roof. Finally Actor arrived and after a few words the Indian left as well.

Chief climbed the steps and made his way to the roof. He had been uneasy for quite some time and now it was building. He could not explain it, it was just there. From his vantage point on the southeast corner he could look out over the area. To the north was a stone plaza taking up the whole block. There were a few trees and some places to sit. He wondered what it was used for because it was empty right now. This was where the meet was to take place. To the east of this plaza was the front of the church with its two square towers, one at each end. Two columns made archways that led inside to the door. It looked like a nice place and he wished he could see inside. He watched as two old women headed up the steps on their way inside to pray maybe, he thought wistfully, for their god to spare the lives of their men. He wondered if he went in and prayed, whether their god would save Garrison's life. On the north side of the church was a smaller building. Casino would be sitting on the roof, though he could not see him at the moment. To the west of the plaza was a two story grey building. There was something about this building that drew his eyes.

Motion pulled his eyes back to the church. A man in black robes was approaching the steps. Must be the priest. A young boy was running after him, calling to him. The priest stopped and turned. They had a short discussion but when Chief listened in, it made no sense so he pulled back. The priest was not happy at first then he smiled. The boy ran off and the priest started up the steps.

Chief's eyes again drifted down to the plaza and the building at the other end. That was where he wanted to be. He forced himself to look back to the church. He had a job to do, watch for anyone coming from or going to the church. Everything was quiet and his eyes drifted again. Maybe he should move to a better spot. Here on the roof was fine at night but now in the middle of the day if anyone looked up then they would see him. Slowly he moved back and made his way down to the street. The building to the left of the church was where Casino would be. He should stay in this area to keep as much area under surveillance as possible but his feet had other ideas. He ended up moving down the street toward the grey building. He slipped into the alley between two buildings and pretended to remove a stone from his shoe as he looked around. He carefully peered around the corner toward the end of the plaza. A strong desire to move toward it pulled at him. He extended his hearing in that direction but there was too much noise on the street. He pulled back. Without thought he started to walk down the street following the pull. One last look to the church and he saw Casino standing in the street watching him. He was upset.

Reality snapped him back and he turned and headed back the way he had come. Casino crossed the street and met him with an urgent, "What are you doing?" He had to have seen the dazed look on the Indian's face because he grabbed his arm and began to steer him along beside the building out of sight of the road.

Chief looked to the church and then back down the road. "He's here," he whispered.

"Our tail? Then what're you out here? Come on?" He tried to pull back farther from the road.

"Garrison," was all he said as he stood rooted to the spot staring down the street.

"Are you nuts?" Chief shook his head. "You see him or hear him? Did you do a search?" Again all he got was a shake of his head. Casino looked to their official target then back to Chief. "Look. When I finish my shift I'll go back and tell Actor. He'll know what to do. Meanwhile…" Casino looked to where Chief was watching and said, "Is he hurt?" The response was the same shake of his head. Casino had to figure out where his loyalties lay. He looked back to the church. They were supposed to get Shaffer and his radio to the contact. This would save lives and hopefully help end the war. But Garrison was their leader. The guy was a screw but he didn't act like one. He was more like a boss on a job. He looked after them and they owed their loyalty to him. "Shit."

"Chief, we gotta job to do." Casino was glad to see that Chief had turned back to him. "You say he not hurt then he can wait for a bit, right? We gotta do what we have to then we'll see about him. You with me?" He got a nod this time.

"Now go back to your post up on that building on the corner and watch the church." He glanced down the street and said, "It's that grey building, right?" Seeing the nod he said, "I'll watch it and the park. You have to concentrate on the church and that park. Got it?" He watched Chief move off. Why would Garrison be here? Why would command send him and them, separately to the same spot? A sneaking suspicion began to grow in the pit of his stomach. Something rotten was going on. He spent the rest of his shift watching the church, plaza, Chief and the suspect building. Finally his time was up and he slipped away.

Casino reached the tree that they were using to access the rooftop. Steps would have been easier but they were too exposed. Good thing Garrison insisted they got lots of physical training. He swung over to the edge and accepted Actor's hand steadying him as he stepped onto the roof. When they were all together he eyed Shaffer as he said, "Chief says the Warden's down the road from the church." Actor frowned but there was no immediate reaction at first from the interloper. Finally he said, "Warden? Who's…? Oh Garrison. That can't be he's…"

"He's what?" growled Casino. Shaffer just stood with his mouth open so the safecracker moved in closer. "Where is he?" The clenched fists made the threat even more obvious.

"Casino," warned Actor as he stepped closer. He would not allow Shaffer to be injured even if he deserved it.

Shaffer was scared. He was intelligent and had completed the basic training but he was not a fighter especially against one like Casino. Actor's presence gave him the courage to talk his way out of this. "I don't know where he is but it doesn't make sense for him to be here. Why would he? Why send him here then send us as well?" He did look genuinely confused and his thoughts mirrored those of both the other men.

"So what now?" asked Casino, still eyeing the Officer.

"Shaffer, it is your turn to watch. You said this would be the time for the meet." Seeing the nod Actor continued, "Go to where Casino tells you but Do Not go to the meet. You understand? It could be a set up." He waited for the acceptance. "Chief has instructions to follow your contact when he leaves. You will remain in place for the whole two hours. Do Not leave unless you are told to by one of us. Do you understand?" He stood waiting until again he got his nod.

Everyone was in place. At the appointed time an older man wandered down the street across from the church. He paused at the plaza then selected a bench and sat. From Shaffer's description they knew this was the contact. They waited and watched. After a while the man got up and looked to the church before making up his mind and he ambled over. A passing woman dressed in black moved to intercept. They spoke for a minute before the two entered the church. Was she involved or just an innocent bystander? They had no way of knowing so they watched. After about twenty minutes the man and woman left, the two walking down the road together.

Shaffer looked to where Chief was supposed to be but he could not see any one. He watched the two suspects walking away and saw no one tailing them. Where was he? Had he taken off? What was he supposed to do? Maybe he should follow them, except Actor said not to. He did not want to obey a convict but the man did seem to know what he was doing. They had all done this before. He waited.

Finally Actor appeared at his elbow and the Officer explained about not seeing Chief, adding that he was told not to move so if they had lost him then it was not his fault. Actor accepted the news unfazed. He obviously trusted Chief. Shaffer was told to return to the place at the back of the church when his shift was up. Goniff, who had taken over for Chief would return as well.

Hours later the men were all lounging around waiting when Chief showed up. Actor took the lead asking him what had happened.

"I followed'm. He walked that woman to an apartment and then he walked to another apartment building. He went inside. I waited 'bout an hour an' left.

"So the woman was probably a friend, nothing more," put in Casino. Chief nodded. "So now what?"

Actor pulled out Shaffer's map and asked him to show him where the contacts apartment was located and he complied. Actor considered for a minute then said, "Tomorrow morning I will go watch the apartment. You, Shaffer, will go to the meet. Casino, you will follow him, Goniff, up on the roof. Right now we need to get some rest."

"I seen a place near the guy's apartment."

"Is it far? I do not want to have to travel. Near here would be better."

"Basement's empty." With that they moved to the subterranean space and prepared to rest. Actor went out for food, returning with enough to take the edge off their hunger. Shaffer wondered where he got the money but was afraid to ask in case he did not like the answer. He was pretty sure he would not like the answer.

At dusk, Actor saw Chief heading for the stairs. "Chief?"

"I gotta know if he's all right."

"If you got close enough could you do a scan? If we have to go in it would be helpful if we knew just where he was."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Warden's not here." He was worried.

"Can't you use someone else?" asked Shaffer. The way the man turned and glared at him made him uncomfortable.

"We're in an airplane," started Chief, "at twenty thousand feet and I say to you, here, this is a brand new kind a parachute, I made it myself. I guarantee that it'll work. Put it on and jump." He waited for a moment then asked, "Did you jump?" Dead silence.

"I understand you don't trust them," said Shaffer as he gestured to the others.

"I trust them with my life. I trust them to cover me in a firefight. I trust them," he turned his eyes to Casino," not to shoot me. This is different."

"But you've worked with Garrison, you trust him. Why trust him?"

"I can't explain." They are at an impasse.

"How? … What can be done to get it so you trust them, so you can work with them?"

Chief turned away" I don't know" He walked several paces away. In his mind he was imagining each of his team mates that close to him, touching him and he shuddered. They could never understand.

Gouyen had told him there was a way to shield himself but she had not told him how. There was no need to know. She had been the mother and best friend that he had never had. He missed her with an ache that would haunt him forever especially after what he had done. Then a horrible thought choked him. He had killed the Mother and he had killed her. Is that what was going to happen to Garrison? Was he destined to kill him too? Gouyen had told him there were stories about beings without souls who killed all who cared about them. Is that what he was? Oh Gouyen, he thought as he squeezed his eyes tight and clenched his muscles. He had to be strong.

"Chief," said Actor gently. "I would like you to try."

The Guardian revulsion turned to fear. What if it did work with Actor then Garrison wouldn't use him anymore because he knew that Garrison did not like doing it. It did not occur to the Indian that the Lieutenant was reacting to his own displeasure, a displeasure caused by being forced for so long. Chief did not want to be tied to Actor; he did not trust him ever since that episode on the porch after he got clean from the drugs. He did not trust the others either. He did trust Garrison, there was a connection there.

Actor could see the reluctance. He knew he had to use something to sway the young man. It was dirty pool but as a good con man he knew sometimes you had to do what you could to get what you wanted. "Chief, something is going on here. Why would Garrison be here? You say he is unhurt but is he a prisoner? Are they planning to use him to get the radio? If you could listen in, maybe hear if Garrison is worried. Is he alone in there? We need to know this before we do anything."

Chief thought about what Actor said. It made sense. Was he being selfish, putting his dislikes ahead of Garrison's welfare? Put that way, it shamed him. Garrison was more important than he was. He was needed. Chief would put up with the discomfort if it was to save Garrison's life. He would do anything to save the man's life. He headed for the door knowing Actor would follow.

The men made their way to the street that ran behind the suspect building. There was a set of steps that led to a wide pedestrian walkway that ran between the streets and emerged one building down. The men moved up the steps until Chief could just see his target between the buildings. Chief wanted to get closer but feared the exposure. If Garrison was in danger then seeing him or the others might prove fatal. Actor was right, they needed more information.

Actor moved up behind his shoulder. "Where would you like me to stand? Is this all right here?"

Chief looked to his target then back to Actor. He nodded. His heart rate was going up. This was not going to work. He couldn't do it if he was tense.

"Where would you like me to put my hand, on your shoulder?" He had seen Garrison do that but not always.

"No. Just stand there, close but not touching." Even his voice came out tense. This was not going to work. He took a deep breath and tried to listen. All he heard was his own pounding heart and rapid breathing Actor's heart was in there too. He tried again but with no success. "I can't. It's not working."


	4. Chapter 4

Missing

Chapter 4

Casino knew the kid was scared. He needed something to get him mad, something to replace the fear. The kid did not get angry often but when he did then he could do anything. "You're not even trying. You want him dead, don't you, just like your last Handler. You killed him too."

Chief rounded on the safecracker and said tensely, "You ever been lost?"

"What do you mean? Sure I've been lost. What's that got to do with it?

"I do a search, I go deep, it means letting go of here. I go far enough, I can't get back. Ever. And it's not like being lost in a strange city and you gotta ask directions. It's like being lost in a snow storm. Everything around you is blank. There's nothing, no one. Everything is gone, and you're there forever. That's what's going to happen. That what you want?"

Actor took a step to the side and said, "Let us try again, Chief. I know I am not as good as he is but at least give it another try. We need him and you are our only hope. Please." He was pleading, not a sound they were used to hearing from Actor.

Chief had heard that sound before. It was back on the porch at their base after he got clean of the drugs. Actor had been flustered and had apologized and backed away. He had remembered that right, hadn't he? He knew he had been shaky then, the with-drawl always left him washed out and weak. In all that time since, Actor had never done anything to hurt him. He had not felt any anger or violence directed toward him. Actor had even shown him around London and had even put up with him at the Tailor's. Could he trust him?

They did need him to get Garrison back. Without him… or Garrison… What if that was the idea, lose the Guardian, leave Garrison and take off? "Yer not planning…"

"For God's sakes, Chief," says Casino clearly frustrated. "Just find him. You find him, we get'm and we all get to get out of here."

"Casino," warned Actor. "Chief, I cannot say I understand your fear but I do understand your reluctance to trust. None of us trust easily. I have put my trust in Garrison to lead us, in and out of these capers, as you have. Do I still need him?" He smiled. "No, but what about Casino and Goniff? They need him to get them home." He willed Casino not to contradict him. He remained as grim faced as ever. Thank you, Casino, thought Actor. "If I leave, I leave alone. If you will not trust me for me, then trust me for them." Seeing the Guardian's nod he moved back in behind his shoulder.

Chief was confused and afraid. The desire to reach out to where he knew Garrison was had gone. Had he moved somewhere else or was the fear masking it? He needed Actor to keep him from getting lost but Actor's presence was interfering with his abilities. Having someone behind him made the hair on the back of his neck rise and his fists clench. He hated the fear it produced. For some reason having Garrison behind him did not bother him like that. Garrison wasn't here so how was he supposed to do this?

Actor felt his fear and did the only thing he could think of, he moved up beside him but saw the quick look to the side and up. He was taller than Garrison by almost four inches and much broader in the shoulder giving him more presence. A Guardian might need that and an SS Officer certainly did but Chief did not. He had been beaten down to the point that a larger presence was a reminder that he was a lesser to be dominated. Unsure how to deal with that he stepped directly back with his left foot, keeping the right in place. This lowered his head and shoulders bringing them closer to Chief's height.

The next consideration was what to do with his hand. He knew that Garrison sometimes put his hand on Chief's shoulder but not always. Should he just put it there? The way Chief was so tense, that was probably not a good idea. Better to wait.

Out of the corner of his eye Chief saw Actor's head and shoulders drop down and back. That helped. He took a deep breath but his heart still pounded. What about the touch? How could he explain how Garrison put his hand on his upper arm but so lightly that it was hardly there? The first time they had done it the Warden had not wanted it any more than he did so maybe in response to that he had almost not touched him. That had worked but how was he to explain that? Maybe he didn't need it at all. Maybe he could reach out to Garrison without it? Hope ignited but was extinguished when he thought about the consequences, he would get lost and Garrison might die. No, he had to try the touch with Actor.

"Put your hand on my arm but real light." He felt the touch and pulled away ever so slightly but it was enough for the toucher to react and tighten his grip. Chief yanked away and ground out an angst filled, "Don't", as he rubbed his arm banishing the feel of the grip.

"I am sorry, Chief. How about if I just hold out my hand and you lean against it? Would that work better?"

The Guardian got his breathing under control and moved back into position. He felt the hand brush up against his sleeve and he leaned in slowly. As he tried to clear his mind he heard a voice, a rich calm voice.

"Relax Chief, just relax. Take a deep breath and release. You can do this. Picture our friend. He needs you. He needs you to do this. Everything will be all right. Just slow your breathing, relax your muscles and open your hearing. Listen to my voice, now farther down across the bridge to the other street, just a little farther."

As the voice receded he heard the bark of a dog, the close of a door, in the distance a woman arguing then more voices. Where was he? Had he moved? How was he going to find him? There were more voices then, there it was, Garrison's heartbeat. He was there, he heard him. Chief wanted to wrap himself around him, feel his heartbeat, smell his scent. Was he all right? He listened to his heart rate. Garrison was relaxed, not afraid. He was unhurt. Chief exhaled and slumped in relief.

Suddenly he felt hands gripping his arm. Actor was calling him away from his hearth where he belonged. Rage spun him around fists already flying. Actor pulled back in time to save his face and held hands up in surrender.

Chief stood seething rubbing his arm where Actor had gripped him. He moved away still grimacing.

Goniff asked, "Is 'e there?" Chief nodded.

"Then you were right," said Shaffer. "Now what? We deliver the radio?" They noticed he said 'we' not I.

Without moving from his place on the step Actor asks about their leader. "Could you hear what was being said?"

"Forsa domani?

"Forsa domani, means maybe tomorrow. So they are waiting for something too? The meet and hand off? Was that all you heard". Chief nodded so he looked to Shaffer. "There will not be an exchange tomorrow. The mission has been compromised."

"But the radio, "protested the Officer. "It has to be delivered."

Five worried men carefully made their way back to the basement. Chief went in first to make sure it was empty and then the others entered. It was dark but they were too worried to even light a candle.

"What do we know?" asked Actor with confidence.

"We are supposed to meet a man and give him the radio," answered Shaffer. Start with the obvious.

"Does it work? Maybe we can contact London and ask what the bloody 'ell is going on," suggested Goniff.

"We're not supposed to use it." They heard the creak of leather as the Officer pulled it closer to him. "The Germans have developed sophisticated direction-finding equipment."

"Then why have it if you can't use it? That's just stupid."

"It's for emergencies."

"Just turn it or I will." They heard a scuffing sound as Casino moved in closer.

"No, I will. I know how to use it." There was the double click as the latches were released then a creak of the lid opening. There was the sound of the set up then nothing. Casino lit a match and they all saw Shaffer hunched over the set.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?"

"Something might have gotten knocked lose. This will only take a minute. I need a screwdriver."

Chief passed over his knife and Goniff appeared with a candle.

Several screws later Shaffer pulled up the panel and peered underneath. "That's not funny." Shaffer glared at them. "I want those parts back now."

"What are you talking about?" asked Actor calmly.

"One of you sabotaged my radio. I want those parts, now." He looked to each one hoping to flush out the guilty party.

Captain Shaffer," said Actor patiently, "Why would any of us sabotage your radio?" He then turned to the others. "There is something very wrong with this whole setup. Garrison is here with someone else with line of sight to where you," he turned to Shaffer, "are to pass off a useless radio to a man you have never met."

"Add being tailed in Sicily," said Casino gruffly. "This stinks. I say we ditch the radio and get the hell out of here."

"Not so fast, Casino," said Actor. "Chief, you said you followed the contact to his home. We need to pay him a visit and maybe he can tell us what is really going on."

"Now? In the middle of the night?"

"Yes, Goniff, now would be a good time." The men slipped out into the night and with Chief leading them they made the trek through town without incident. When they got closer Chief pointed out the building and the door that the man had entered. It was a two story grey building. The lower floor windows indicated these were shops. The upper floor had five tall windows, each with simple pilasters and round topped pediments. At the base of each window there was a small balcony with a wrought iron railing. All the windows were dark.

"A light came on in that window," and he indicated the one at the end on the second floor. After making sure no one was around they entered the building. With Chief and Casino standing against the wall on one side of the door and Shaffer and Goniff on the other, Actor knocked.

"Polizia, Apri la porta." He knocked again harder.

There were muffled sounds inside and finally the door was opened. Not giving him a chance to change his mind, Actor pushed inside almost knocking the frightened man off his feet. He regained his balance and an equally frightened woman crowded in behind him. This was the man from the plaza but right now instead of a kindly grandfather type he looked ten years older and scared to death. They must have gotten him out of bed because his hair was rumpled but he had pulled on a pair of pants. His wife, what they could see of her peeking out from behind her husband, was wrapped in a bathrobe.

Gathering his wits and dignity the man, in as authoritarian voice as he could, demanded to know who they were and what were they doing in his home.

Actor asked him his name and was told, "Picciano, Rinaldo Picciano. Actor explained that he would not be hurt, they just wanted some information. Mr. Picciano was starting to get his fear under control until he saw the suitcase in Shaffer's hand. His eyes widened and went to Actor's face. They had the right man.

"You waiting for this?" asked Casino.

The elder Italian's eyes darted back and forth as he placed his hands at his sides and back, trying to protect his wife. Her head was shaking, no.

"Who told you to go to the church?" asked Casino moving closer.

The terrified man's eyes locked on Casino and he said in a very small voice, "No one." Seeing Casino's clenched fist appear, he pleaded, "Please… I don't know anything." Tears appeared in his eyes.

Actor stepped forward and put a hand on Casino's shoulder. "Who told you to go to the church?" he asked gently.

"I know he told you if you talked he would kill you," started Casino with a sneer, "but if you don't I'll kill you both starting with your wife." Chief moved up closer, knife open and ready.

"Please," he begged. "A man I never see before tells me he needs my help. He says his friend has a suitcase for him but he will be away for a few days and does not want to miss it. He asked me to pick it up for him. He gave me money to do this. That is all I know. I swear."

"And you never saw him before?" asked Actor. Seeing the shake of his head he asked, "Did that not make you suspicious?"

"With the war, there are many strangers about. People from the country come looking for work, others looking for food." He looked down and said in a small voice, "I need the money," then turned to look over his shoulder at his wife. She shook her head again and between sobs said, "No."

Mr. Picciano turned to face his inquisitors and in a strong voice he said, "I need the money to take my wife away from here, away from the fighting, the Germans… All I had to do was go to the church every day and maybe pick up a suitcase. I thought it would be easy money. What harm could there be?"

The intruders exchange looks and Casino and Chief backed down. He had been conned just like they had.

"So now what?" asked Casino. "What do we do with the suitcase? We leave it?"

"Mr. Picciano, you have been paid, is that correct?" asked Actor.

"Then we keep it," put in Casino.

"Why bother? It's…" started Goniff before he was interrupted.

"…in our position and it will remain there until we are sure," finished Actor. He looked around to make sure they were all in agreement. Looking to the elderly Italian he said, "You will continue going to the church as usual. If you should see this man again, no one showed up with the case, did they?"

"No." He smiled. "No one showed up with a suitcase. His friend must have been delayed. Maybe he was picked up by the …"

"Do not embellish. No one showed up with a suitcase even though you were there every day."

"Yes. I was there every day at the same time and no one came."

"Good. Thank you, Mr. Picciano. I hope you are able to get away."

The elderly couple both looked relieved as the men left.

As they neared the plaza Actor noticed that Chief kept glancing in the direction of the building at the end. He must be as concerned as the rest of them, thought the conman. When they were safely back at their basement base Actor announced that they would repeat the watching this time on the grey building with only a casual interest in the church just in case the mystery man decided to appear.

"I'll see if I can get on the roof," offered Chief.

"No." That one word earned him a defiant glare from the Guardian. Actor was unsure why Chief, normally so cautious, would risk such a dangerous move. He would see how he would be trapped if someone came up to the roof. Why take the risk? Was his concern for Garrison making him willing to take the risk or was it clouding his judgment? Whatever the reason, he had to rein him in without breaking him. That look he received did not bode well for obeying orders. Actor would have to be careful how he worded this.

"It would be a good place to listen in but too hard for you to communicate with us, relaying what you heard. If you tried the building to the southwest or someplace near there then that would be better for us." He was pleased to see the defiance recede but not die. The nod of acknowledgement sealed it. "Casino, you and I will take the first shift."

The next day proceeded like the last, the men came and went, noting who entered and left the building.

"Are you sure the Warden's in there? I ain't seen 'ide nor 'air of 'im," said Goniff before cramming another piece of bread and cheese in his mouth

"I thought I saw a dark blonde haired man at the middle window," answered Shaffer. He had just returned from his shift and was hoping for some food. No one had enough to eat.

"'E 'asn't come out. You think 'e's a prisoner, like they're 'olding 'im there? Maybe they're waiting for the trade and then they'll use 'im as an 'ostage for the case?"

"That is assuming that the mystery man who recruited Picciano is not in on the deal," said Shaffer, pleased to be able to offer something to the discussion.

"So 'oo 'ave we got? Someone sends the Warden and then what's 'is name sends us."

"Grayson," offered Actor.

"Yeah, Grayson, now there's a nasty bugger. Do ya think 'e sent the Warden as well?"

"That we can't tell. We know someone followed us, but who are they working for? Grayson? The mystery suitcase man?"

"We do know Garrison was sent on OSS orders as we were so it stands to reason that the same person sent us," said the conman.

"Yeah. So Grayson's up to no good. Figure the tails were sent by 'im too?"

"I do not know. Why send us and then have us tailed?"

"Unless he was checking up on us. Maybe this is all a test to see if you can work without Garrison and he is in on it to see for himself," suggested Shaffer.

"But why? You think the Warden wants to go on his own and 'ave us go without 'im?"

That was a disquieting thought. Did they want to work without Garrison? Could they make it work? Without Garrison it would be easier to pull side jobs but without his direction and language talents it would be much harder to pull the cons they relied on to get the jobs done for the Army. The Italian extrapolated it one step farther. Did they want to work with Shaffer? No. He was too much a novice. For Actor it was like having a civilian from the right side of the law questioning their every move.

If they were sure that this was the reason for this mission then they should do something to foul it up. They did not want to go on without Garrison. But what if it wasn't and Garrison's life was on the line? They could not afford to take the chance. They would have to play it out and somehow get Garrison out of that building, alive.

Later when Chief returned he had another piece of the puzzle to add. He had seen a car pull up to the building and a man got out. There was only a flash of light when the side door down the alley opened to admit the man. He was one of the men who had tailed them in Sicily.

"We have Garrison sent to Italy. This same person posts sentries to tail us. Then Grayson sends us to Italy with a fake radio, hence it is a fake mission. The mystery man who contacted Mr. Picciano, where does he fit in?" Actor threw out the question hoping someone had a suggestion.

"What if the mission was real and the mystery man got scared and so paid a second to get it?" offered Goniff.

"But the radio is no good" said Shaffer with a touch of disgust.

"It could have been sabotaged before we left."

This job's got more twists than a pretzel. I wish the Warden was 'ere. 'E would know what to do."

"If he were here it wouldn't be a mystery."

For the night they had reduced the watch to one person so the rest could get some sleep. They were tired and hungry, a situation ripe for mistakes. It was unlikely they would get enough food but they could try to get some sleep. Casino had left twenty minutes ago and the others were settling down. Actor was trying to plan their next move. He came over to where Chief was sitting on top of an old work bench. In the absence of a window he had gone for a high place. Actor had once had a cat that did the same. In the daytime he would curl up on the wide window ledge, after dark it was the top of the wardrobe. Interesting, he had not thought about that cat in years.

"We have to get in there," he said quietly as he came to stand beside the bench. He wanted to have his pipe but the aroma of the fine tobacco he smoked might reveal their presence. He would forgo the pleasure. By the light of the candle he could see the look on the Indian's face that said he knew what was coming and he did not like it. "I am sorry Chief. If there was any other way…"

"Can't you come up with a con?" They both knew he was grabbing at straws.

"They already know who we are. They would not fall for a disguise especially since they are watching for us."

"What if we set the place on fire like we did with that Captain Flagg?"

With a smile Actor said, "It would be easier for you to listen."

With a pained look Chief answered, "Easier for who?"

"Is it really so bad?"

The pained look remained. "Doin' a scan you gotta let someone in real close." He was getting anxious just talking about it.

Actor wondered if he meant just physically close or was there more to it. Did it work both ways? That thought sent a chill up his back. He had not felt anything when they had tried it but then it had been brief. Had Chief picked up anything from him? He examined him a little closer. Had he been acting any differently since then? He would have to be very careful, though he did not think Chief was the type to pry or blackmail. He might even know something but be unaware of its importance. Maybe there was another way to find out who was in there without using the Guardian's abilities. Could they smoke them out?

"What're you two plotting," asked Goniff coming over to join them.

"We are trying to come up with a way to get inside the building."

"Maybe we could get the Germans to bust in there," he offered with a smile.

"I am afraid I could not come up with a reason for them to do that. They would if we told them that there were spies in there but then they would arrest Garrison."

"Oh, bad idea. What about the coppers? You could tell them that a woman is being murdered in there. They would go storming in and we could follow."

"If we can't get in then we hafta get 'em to come out," said Chief.

Actor turned and looked at him then smiled. "Yes. Ideally we get Garrison to come out. That, I doubt, but if we could draw out enough to even the odds…"

Now even Goniff was smiling.

The following day they kept watch as usual. Just before dawn a man left then returned later with bags of groceries. Later a woman left for a few hours before she too returned. Life was proceeding as usual. Who would get tired of waiting first? It would be the cons. Their accommodations and reservations were very poor so they returned to planning.

"Is there a guard anywhere?" asked Actor. He had a plan in mind but he needed information.

"There's that guy who sits in the park. He might be. He was there the whole time I was there," offered Shaffer.

"Casino?"

"Yeah. He was there when I was too."

"There's a guy at the back," put in Chief earning him a look from Actor. "I got bored," he explained with a half shrug.

Actor figured he was worried about Garrison, not bored. He also assumed that if he had heard anything on his unauthorized prowl that he would have told them. He let it go. "Where was he?"

"There's an alley behind. He was standin' just 'round the corner."

"He see you?"

The Indian shook his head.

"We need to draw the plaza man off. Any suggestions?"

What happens if we go through with the hand-off?" asked Shaffer. He had loosened his grip on the case when he had learned that the radio was inoperative. Now he pulled it close again.

"Interesting thought," said Actor slowly as he considered the possible outcome. "Why set this all up and then ignore it?"

"Unless this was a test to see if we would show?" suggested Casino.

"I think it is time to let them know that we have arrived but we need to prepare the scene first. Chief, I want you to check on that back guard. If he is still there I want you to draw him away and take him out."

"Permanently?" He was all business. There was no anticipation or dread. The cons knew he did not enjoy killing but if pressed then he would.

"I would rather you did not until we find out who he is working for. Do not put yourself at undue risk but a live hostage might come in handy." He watched Chief nod.

Next Actor turned to Casino and he put on his best beguiling smile as he stepped next to him and put his arm over his shoulder. "Casino, I have a very important job for you."

"Oh, no," said Casino. "Whatever it is, the answer is no." He tried to squirm away and Actor let him go. "We need to draw off the plaza watcher and unless you have a better way…"

"Yeah, in fact I do," he said with emphasis. "Get Goniff to do it."

"'Ey wait just a bloody minute. Don't you be volunteering me."

"That will not work. I need you in disguise…"

"What kind of disguise… Oh, no. I am not dressing up as a woman. You can forget about that," he added adamantly. The other cons grinned at the memory. There were also a few snickers.

"Why don't you just walk up to him and stick a gun in his face and walk him off?"

"Because he would recognize you before you got close enough to do anything."

"So Shaffer walks past the church. As soon as he looks I come up behind him and grab him."

"That might work. Shaffer?"

What if he doesn't notice me or recognize me?" asked the officer.

"If he does not notice you then turn and walk toward him," replied Casino.

"Would it not be better if Chief was the one to catch his eye? He seemed to be the one they were tailing." It was a casual suggestion with no trace of enmity or a desire to sacrifice the Guardian.

"Chief is the best one to take care of the guard in the back."

"Right. So then as soon as Casino has him then I take off or do I stay and help with the hostage?"

"You keep on going past Casino. Do not acknowledge him or the plaza man. You are just a passer-by." Actor turned to the safecracker and said, "The same goes for you as I said to Chief. Do not kill him unless your life is at stake. Capire?"

Casino did not appreciate the admonishment but he was relieved that he had escaped the disguise.

Actor started to turn away then stopped, frowning. He turned back and looked at the two men. "We are tipping our hand if you appear in the plaza. The odds are good right now that we have not been seen." He turned specifically to Casino. "You and Goniff need to do a little shopping. You need a large over coat, some padding, a cane, preferably a white cane, and dark glasses. I will make you up as an elderly man. That should get you close enough to get the drop on him."

"Yeah. That'll work."

"We will also need rope to tie them up."

"What about guns?" asked Shaffer. "Extra guns might come in handy." Actor just looked at him. "We could go back to that warehouse. See if those guns are still there. Get some ammo."

Actor grinned. "Now you are thinking like one of us. Shaffer, you and I will head out to the warehouse now. Casino, you and Goniff get going. Just everybody be very careful. If we have not been seen, I want to keep it that way."

There were nods of acknowledgement as the men headed out, each pair in a different direction. Chief moved off a short distance but remained within sight of their base. It would take them several hours to obtain what they needed and return.

In the predawn Chief slipped out the door. Taking the long way around, and moving cautiously so as not to draw attention to himself he finally reached his destination. All he had to do now was to cross the road and hop the stone wall and he would be in the alley behind the target building. He was about to step out when he saw the soldier. He stepped back into the shadows and waited. His pulse quickened as he saw the soldier head toward his hiding place. He was trapped. A knife appeared in his hand but he delayed the move as the German stopped, unbuttoned his fly and proceeded to relieve himself against the wall. Bile and disgust rose as he felt the warmth against his leg. Gritting his teeth he waited. Finally he was empty and after buttoning up he continued down the road. Chief reached down and tried to pull the damp material away from his leg. Some choice words ran through his mind but none were voiced. He had a job to do and he was going to do it.

The route was clear now so he crossed the road and vaulted over the cement wall. Landing silently he remained crouched, alert to any sight or sound of danger. Nothing moved so he crept over to the edge of the roof and dropped down the other side into the alley. Flattening himself against the wall he eased up to the corner. From here he should be able to see down the alley that ran behind the building. Squatting down he peered around the corner. Yes, there he was leaning against the building smoking a cigarette.

How to get him? He could not just walk down the alley; he would have to circle around. Retreating back the way he had come he made it back to the road. Fortunately it was still dark so there was no one else out to see him but even so it took longer than he had hoped. When he was finally in position at the other end of the alley he could see his intended victim whispering to another man. He was able to move in closer but was disappointed when all they were discussing was a woman. All that did was remind him that he had not been with a woman in a long time. He paved over that ache with anger but before he could do anything, the figures separated and the one moved off, turned the corner and disappeared. A brief respite in the dark and he was inside. Change of shift.

A quick glimpse at his watch to note the time and when he looked up he had to quickly pull back around the corner. His quarry was heading right for him. He waited. The man, just a darker shape in the dark alley appeared but he was turned with his back to the Indian. A 'psst' turned him and Chief struck. One solid punch to the face, fueled by his anger, and his victim was driven back, his head ricocheted off the wall and he sank to the ground. Chief waited a moment to be sure no one heard before he ventured out to check on him. The way he was laying hinted at the damage. A check at his throat and he knew the man was dead.

Shit. It must have been when his head hit the wall. Nothing to be done about it now except get rid of the evidence. Chief carefully positioned the body, hoisted it over his shoulders and carried it away. He would find somewhere to hide it.

Chief had left hours ago and the others were back at their base as Goniff shifted positions. He had been waiting here on the roof top for only half an hour but it seemed longer. He was cold and hungry and worried. He had tried to find an angle that allowed him to see the front and the side entrances of the suspect building but access to the church roof was severely limited. This would have to do. Another ten minutes and a woman and three kids crossed the plaza, an elderly man and woman came and sat for a few minutes before entering the church and then a man on crutches limped to one of the benches. The empty pant leg, pinned neatly out of the way suggested he was a soldier home permanently from the front. He sat quietly until a young woman hurried over. They embraced and kissed passionately. Goniff tried to look away so as not to intrude but his eyes remained as he wished it were him in her arms. Finally they broke apart and the two made their way into the church.

As the couple entered the building a man appeared around the corner from the side street that ran along the far side of the church. He was walking slowly, passing the time of day with anyone around. He came around to the front of the church and entered. Twenty minutes later he came back out and went to the plaza where he seated himself with his newspaper and proceeded to read. He had to be the plaza man though Goniff had not seen his face close up before. If it was then the precautions he was taking said definitely not amateur. That would also explain the change of position from the far end to this end. He was probably dressed differently too. Whatever the reason the man was there so he moved to the far end of the roof and tossed the pebbles down to where Shaffer was waiting. That was the signal for Casino to make his move.

Casino had put on the sweaters and now shrugged into the coat. The hat was too small so he pulled the brim down as much as he could and hunched his shoulders. It was a good thing this was not the summer, he would sweat to death in this get up. Getting into character he hunched over trying to emulate the old men in his neighborhood. Actor told him not to overdo it but he just waved him off. Gripping his cane in his left hand he headed out. Once he was outside he put on the dark glasses and for a second he was blind until his eyes adjusted. Now he was a blind old man just making his way out onto the plaza to get some fresh air.

At the curb he paused and listened. Two cars went past and then he stepped out on to the road. He had seen from the corner of his eye a car farther down but he kept going praying they would stop for him. They did but the blare of the horn drew everyone's attention to the blind old man who was going to get himself killed.

He used the end of the cane to find the curb, stepped up slowly and began his trek through the plaza. His initial route would take him within four or five feet of plaza man who was watching him but did not seemed concerned. When he got closer Casino stopped and panted a few times, inhaled and did his best impression of an explosive sneeze. He stood momentarily still then repeated the show adding in a small stagger that aimed him directly for the target. After wiping his nose on his sleeve he started his slow shuffle forward.

Four feet from his target the man called out a 'hey'. Casino stopped, raised his head and moved it about as if he were trying to figure out where the voice came from. He took another step and the pigeon took the bait, rising from his seat. Casino stopped and waited. Plaza man was going to help the blind old fool by steering him in the right direction. As he moved to his side, Casino's right hand dropped into his pocket and gripped the pistol. In one smooth move it was out and pointed at the plaza man's ribs.

"Do as you're told and no one gets hurt."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Spostare." He gestured with the gun and his prisoner moved as indicated. The two made their way back to the street and into the alley where Goniff waited with the rope and gag. One plaza watcher immobilized. The two cons marched their prisoner to the agreed upon place.

The good news was that Chief was there. The bad news was he had not brought a prisoner. At Casino's questioning look he said defensively, "He hit his head." They left it at that. If he had said he came at me then they would know that he had knifed him. They accepted his explanation. "He was one of the tails in Sicily." He indicated their prisoner with a tip of his head and said, "He's the other."

Leaving Goniff to guard their prisoner the other men made their way to the suspect building by a roundabout route. Chief led them to the back alley and from there to the side door. It was locked but Casino's spring steel opened it easily. Inside was a workshop, woodworking from the look of the lathe and the scrap pieces leaning against the walls. Over to the side was a door. Chief approached, put his ear to it and then opened it after a pause to listen. Inside was a dark stairway blocked at the top by another door. The only light was from the gap around the edges. The men silently crept upwards. After listening, Chief opened this one as well. This led to a short hall. At one end was the front street entrance. There were two other doors. Even without Chief's abilities they knew it was not the first door. From behind it they heard a child chattering and a woman humming. Opening the second door revealed another dark stairway which the men ascended. At the top was a small landing. Chief tried the door handle but it was locked. They shuffled around until Casino had room to do his thing with the lock. Once released, he turned the handle slowly.

Actor turned to the Guardian and mouthed, "How many?"

Chief paused then held up two fingers.

"Garrison?"

He nodded and pointed to the left with both fingers indicating that they were both in that direction. They would be shielded by the door when it opened.

Actor stepped up to the door and pushed it open as he said, "You forgot to lock the door." By this time he was inside standing clear of the door, gun drawn and aimed for the second man. Garrison was sitting close to the window on the left side; a tall dark man was standing on the right side. He had pulled a gun from his shoulder holster and had it trained on the men who were now assembled inside the room.

The mystery man grinned but did not lower his weapon. "Very good." He sounded pleased. "I knew it would find'm. It is a shame that you gave my men the slip in Sicily but even so it led you here."

"Who are you?" asked Actor, the Luger steady in his hand. Even Garrison, who had now stood, looked puzzled.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that it," and he gestured to Chief with a tip of his head, "found it's Handler." Chief was behind Actor's shoulder so no one saw the shock on his face that turned to hatred. Actor and Casino recognized the term and put it into perspective. They remembered that Chief had suggested that G-CAT was involved but they had not thought it likely. They were wrong.

"It would have been nice to have seen just when it sensed his presence. Care to enlighten me?" No one spoke; they were too stunned by the turn of events. Of all the possibilities this was not one they expected. Maybe Chief had but other than suggest G-CAT he had not shared it with them.

Seeing that he was not going to get his answer he continued, "No matter. It found him."

Garrison took a step closer, confused and not liking it. "So there never was a traitor."

"No. That was a ruse to get you here."

"But why?"

"It has long been a debated theory that a Guardian can find its Handler even if it doesn't know where he is. I wanted to prove it and I had hoped to determine at what distance this detection kicked in. Unfortunately those fools lost it. This does prove the theory. Here you are, and it came right to you." He grinned again, quite pleased with himself.

"Only one problem," said the Guardian as he stepped clear of the others. His blade was open in his hand but out of sight by his side. The mystery man looked a little confused to hear the Guardian talking. "I didn't know he was here until I walked in." He paused to let that sink in then said, "Yer watchdog tol' me."

"That's a lie." He tried to sound scornful but there was a trace of doubt around his eyes.

"I seen'm followin' us in Sicily so he," and he indicated Actor with his head, "said to follow'm. Led us right here."

"Hah," he scoffed but it did not ring true. Chief's explanation was too plausible.

"So you set this whole thing up to test a theory?" asked Garrison in disbelief. "You could have gotten us all killed. You took us, all of us, away from legitimate work for this? I intend to find out who authorized this misuse of Military personnel."

The G-CAT Trainer, which he obviously was, knew he was losing control. His authorization would not stand up to intense scrutiny so he had to get Garrison to back off. He turned and aimed his weapon on the lieutenant.

Chief reacted instantly. The man was a hated figure, one who dealt in pain and he was now threatening the only person who he trusted. He would not wait to see what was going to happen. He could not take that chance. The knife flew with enough force to bury it to the hilt in the man's chest, dead center to his heart.

The blow caused him to turn back toward the real threat and shock caused his muscles to tense. The gun went off.


	5. Chapter 5

_I apologize for the delay. The story was chugging along well so I posted the first chapters and then it ran into a washed out bridge. How do I get the story from here to there? It took me some time to figure it out so the rest should not be too long in coming._

Missing

Chapter 5

The gunshot reverberated around the cement walls finally fading as the men looked around. The Trainer lay sprawled on the floor where he had fallen, the knife protruding from his chest. The gun was still in his hand. With that sight Garrison's eyes turned to the cons. Actor, Casino and Chief were standing there looking back at him, the space between the conman and the safecracker was now occupied by a body on the floor. Actor knelt and checked, but when he looked up his eyes were haunted.

"He is dead."

Casino had also knelt. Now he stood and said, "Never knew what hit him, got'm right between the eyes."

Garrison looked shocked and saddened as he asked reverently, "Who was he?"

"Captain Shaffer," said Actor sadly. "He led the mission that brought us here." He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"We gotta get out of here," said Chief. Having retrieved his knife he was now peering out the window. "People heard the shot."

"Whatta we do with that?" asked Casino nudging the body of the Trainer with his foot.

"Leave'm." Garrison's voice carried his disgust.

"We have one of his cohorts tied up. Goniff is watching him. We will have to deal with him as well."

Garrison moved into position and picked up the Captain's body while Actor moved over to the other body. He removed the weapon from the limp fingers and substituted the Luger, carefully positioning the fingers.

"Collaborator?" asked Chief.

Actor grinned malevolently and the men left the apartment as they had come. Actor led them back to their basement base. They had been fortunate enough not to encounter too many people so they had not had to explain.

Goniff demanded to know what had happened so Actor explained while watching their prisoner. He remained emotionless but when he heard the Trainer had died a hint of regret bled through. He was in on it.

"What're we gonna do with the bodies, I assume you'll want to take Shaffer's back, but what about his?" Casino gestured to the prisoner.

"We could go back to the boat and dump him in the ocean," suggested Actor.

"How far to the boat?" asked Garrison. The prisoner's face remained neutral but his eyes betrayed his concern.

"I could get us a car, stuff it in the trunk. Drive right to the boat.

"If we were staying the night we could tie'm to the tracks, let the train take care of'm."

The prisoner was starting to look a little worried.

"Hey, Chief gets the car, that," he gestured with his thumb, "goes in the trunk; we leave it on the tracks and walk away." He smiled a 'problem solved' grin. "Done."

"Shaffer would not approve," said Actor with a sad smile.

"Yeah. We're 'ere to 'elp these people not steal from them." Garrison looked confused. "We wanted to borrow a vehicle to get 'ere but ol' Shaffer said no. 'E didn't want us stealing from civilians." Understanding replaced the look of confusion on Garrison's face.

"For now, we will have to take him with us but first, Actor?" and he tipped his head to the door. He wished to talk in private. He turned to the others and said, "Try not to kill him while we're gone." With that he turned and the two men walked to the door. Actor stepped outside but the Officer stopped and turned back, "Chief?" He did not have to ask twice, the Indian was at his side. They went out the door.

The three men walked away from the building to a secluded area where they would not be overheard.

"Chief? We need a vehicle big enough for all of us." A quick nod and he was gone.

Turning to Actor he said, "Tell me how you ended up here."

Actor proceeded to recount their journey starting with Colonel Grayson visit. Garrison's mouth tightened when he heard about the threatened drug injection. He had seen Chief through the first with-drawl session so he knew how bad it was. Actor asked if he knew the Colonel but the answer was no. Actor continued with the telling but was stopped when he told about his first attempt at assisting Chief with a scan. Garrison had been watching the surroundings, alert to any danger but now he zeroed in on Actor's face. Actor tried to read the expression. Was he pleased? Did he want it to work so he did not have to do it anymore? Or was he displeased that they had tried. Was he jealous? To his frustration Garrison was unreadable so he continued. Garrison still showed no reaction when the conman revealed that the attempt worked. As he continued the debrief Garrison looked away again. When he reached the part where they had entered the apartment he stopped. The Officer knew the rest.

Garrison thought it over, trying to put the pieces together. "I was given orders by Major Comber. He is not OSS but he had intelligence from one of his men that there was a traitor who was going to hand over something to a Nazi sympathizer. They knew the location and the general time but not the date. I was sent to meet a man named Haydon at the ferry. He took me to the apartment where you found me. We set up a watch rotation, watching the plaza where the meet was to take place."

"Did you meet the two other men? Did he explain who they were?"

"No. He said he was here alone and that was why he needed me here."

"I assume that was Haydon back there in the apartment."

The Officer nodded. "Major Comber sent me to meet Haydon, who turns out to be a G-CAT Trainer with a mission of his own. The question is, did Comber know what Haydon was up to?" He stared off down the street as he contemplated this question.

"Do you plan on finding out?" asked Actor watching the blonde intently. Would Garrison, a career Officer want to question the authority of a Commanding Officer, a move that could end his career?

Garrison turned back to his second. "I don't like to be lied to, no matter who it is." The determined look matched the cold tone of his voice.

"And Grayson?"

"I want to know where he fits in. He may be G-CAT as well."

"The Major might not be G-CAT," suggested the conman.

"Come on, Actor. Why else would he send me to meet a Trainer with this ridiculous set up? Don't tell me you think Haydon conned the Major?"

"I am not suggesting anything. I am saying keep an open mind. Especially around Chief."

That got Garrison's attention. "What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"I mean that Chief has a hatred of anything that hints to ties with G-CAT. You saw the way he threw that knife. It was a heart shot. He hits what he aims for. He did not want the man to have any chance of surviving. He wanted him dead."

"You think he would go after the Major if he thought…"

"Yes."

Garrison's silence meant he was seriously considering what Actor had said. Chief was a killer. He killed silently and efficiently. How far would he go to get at the Major if he thought he was part of G-CAT? He could not take that chance. He would have to keep his suspicions to himself until he was sure and even then justice would have to be served before Chief would let it go.

"When you did the scan," started Garrison changing the subject.

Actor knew this was coming. He had noted his reaction when he came to that part in the debriefing. He waited to see how the question would be asked. The answer would be based on how or what was asked. The question might also clarify whether a scan went both ways as he feared.

"How far away were you?"

"About twenty yards."

Garrison appeared to consider this information. His body language said there was more to it than that; he was leading somewhere.

"And you said he was reluctant?"

Actor considered the question. Garrison was worried. He was not making eye contact, instead he was watching off down the street, watching people walk past, anywhere but at the conman. What was he worried about? Was he worried that Chief might prefer to work with Actor or was he confirming that it would stay as his duty? Be honest, thought Actor.

"Yes." Did he want to be the one to work with the Guardian? There was a certain pleasure in the accomplishment but Chief's agitation was palpable and his reaction when he pulled back could have had nasty consequences. Chief had made it clear who he wanted to work with but what did Garrison want?

"And you only tried it once?"

Actor was starting to lean farther toward Garrison wanting to remain as the Guardian's … Handler was wrong… Assistant was a better name.

"Yes."

"Do you think it would improve with practice?"

That stunned the conman. Garrison wanted him to take over. There was a certain pride in being handed that responsibility but… Did he want it? Chief certainly did not. Would he do it if he was ordered to? The only reason he had done it the last time was to be sure Garrison was all right. He would have to explain.

"I am sure I could work with Chief…" He made sure his voice reflected his doubt that this was the right way to proceed. He paused to see if the Officer would pick up on it. Should he tell him that he would probably have to order the Guardian to work with him or could he talk Chief into it? That would be a challenge and he was always up for a challenge but what about Chief? For Garrison to hand over this duty to him, Garrison's subordinate, though his second, he was still his subordinate, for him to hand it over to him could be seen by the Guardian as a rejection. Catching him on the rebound from this rejection would make his job of taking over easier but it would be devastating, well, maybe not that bad, but it would be hard on the young man.

His ego or Chief's ego? Whose was more important? From what little he knew about Guardians, Chief had a lot of experience with rejection. What was one more in the grand scheme of things? He could help him through this one. He could be supportive, he could explain that Garrison was busy; he had a lot to keep track of. And like this time there would be times when he would not be with them. He would be there for the Guardian.

One more rejection. The straw that broke the camel's back. Actor thought back to the last time he had been rejected. The Duchess. She had rejected him and to make it worse she had rejected him for that skinny little weasel. That had hurt, worse than he would ever admit. What if that happened all the time? What would it feel like to be scorned by everybody, everywhere you went, to be called a dog? No amount of stroking would ever ease that. No, he could not do that to Chief. For some reason, Chief had put his faith, his trust in Garrison. He would have to make sure the American understood what he was doing.

Before he could speak the Officer turned and walked away leaving Actor confused. Where did he stand? Was he to take over or not? What the Hell was the American playing at? Damn him. He ground his teeth momentarily before tamping down his anger as he returned to their lair.

Fifteen minutes later Chief entered the basement. "I got us a truck." He looked over to their prisoner who sat quietly on an over turned crate hands tied behind him. "I know where there's a coffin." There was no reaction.

"Where's the Warden?"

"He's on watch," said Casino. "Hey Actor, you going for food?"

Within minutes of the Indian's return Garrison arrived. "Let's go," was all he said.

"You have a way out?" asked Actor as he pulled on his coat.

"No," said Garrison quietly so their prisoner could not hear. Hayden kept putting me off. Said he had it all worked out, not to worry."

"So what is the plan?" he asked as he picked up Shaffer's body and Casino escorted their prisoner.

"I know someone north of here. If he is still there he can contact London and arrange something."

Once outside, Chief headed for the cab of the old truck and the others got in the back. Garrison went up to the cab for a minute, probably to give directions and then even he climbed in the back. With a growl of the engine they were on their way.

Outside the city they found a place to bury Captain Shaffer. For all his faults they knew he had done what he thought was right. This insistence on honesty had been a hindrance in their line of work but in the real world he would have been a good friend to have around. They wondered again just how much he had had to do with the development of this suitcase-sized radio. They also wondered, if he had lived, what other things he could have worked on. The world was poorer for his passing.

The radio was disassembled and the parts were scattered. Burying it with the Captain had been suggested but they feared that it might still contain enough secrets that they could not chance it falling into enemy hands. They did include the empty case in the grave. After a moment of silence they trooped back to the truck and they were on their way again heading north.

Actor thought about the two men. Chief drove, that was usual and Garrison in the back was also usual but when they had stopped to bury the Captain the two seemed to be making a point of staying as far apart as they could. He had seen Chief look over at Garrison who had his back to the Guardian but he turned away as soon as he saw the conman watching. What was going on?

The sun was going down when Chief pulled over to the side of the road. Everyone climbed out and Chief came around to the back. He announced that they were getting close to a town and that the place they had just passed looked to be abandoned.

Garrison turned to his second and said, "Actor, you and I will go into town, the rest of you stay here."

He had only taken a few steps when Chief called out, "Warden, we're almost outta gas. Want me to go with you an' gas up?"

"No. I'll take it. You take the watch." The two men headed for the truck leaving Chief standing there. Once the truck was in motion he headed for the building, now just barely visible behind the wall and the overgrown orchard.

It took the men over two hours to get what they needed in town and to return. Goniff welcomed them with his usual refrain, "What you got to eat?" He eagerly took the orange crate and headed into the barn. It was in better shape than the house.

"Casino," said Garrison after they had some of the food they had brought. "Bout time you took the watch. Tell Chief to come in and eat." The safecracker left stuffing another section of orange into his mouth. He hoped there was water someplace so he could wash his hands. He spotted the well and after endless pumping he was rewarded with a trickle of rusty ice cold water. He washed quickly and dried his hands as well as he could on his pants. Now where was Chief? He looked toward the road. That was the obvious place but he was stopped by that smell. He smiled and headed up wind heading for the utopia of outdoor cooking.

He found the clearing but no one was there. The rabbit carcass was spread on branches propped over a low fire but there was no Chef. That did not mean it was abandoned. It meant that Chief had heard him coming and had stepped out. He waited.

"If you're gonna stand there, why don't you turn the bunny."

The voice startled him. He had thought he was in the thicket to the left; instead he was just behind his shoulder.

"Why do you do that?" Chief did not answer but then Casino did not really expect one. Instead the Indian stepped around him and 'turned the bunny'.

"Warden said to go in and get something to eat, though this looks better than what's in there." He was ignored as expected but he was told to tell him and he had done so. "How long 'til this is ready?"

Chief added a bit more wood. He had deliberately kept the fire small to avoid detection but it meant that he had to feed it often. "Half hour."

"'Nuff there to share?" Chief glanced up at him and nodded before turning back to the fire. "Thanks. I'll take over the watch. Lemme know when it's done." He moved off finding a place where he could see the road but could not be seen easily.

An hour later Actor saw Chief materialize at the barn door. He looked in, checking to see that everyone was still there. He was about to withdraw when Garrison spotted him.

"Where've you been? Casino left to relieve you over an hour ago. Didn't he find you?" His tone was not entirely friendly.

The reply was equally not friendly. "Yeah, he found me," and he disappeared out the door.

Garrison had been smoking a cigarette as he looked at his map. When Chief disappeared he looked over the room and returned to his studying.

Actor watched, wondering. Though the two men had never been close, there seemed to be a widening chasm. Other than the one time he saw Chief watching the Officer's back, he seemed to be resigned to being shut out or was he covering? Was this part of Garrison's plan to hand the Guardian's care over to him?

The first crack appeared when they were settling in to sleep. Garrison was doing up his coat as he headed out to take the watch. As he passed the Indian he said, "I'll wake you at oh two hundred."

"I'll be in the truck." His voice was without emotion, a simple statement of fact.

Garrison stopped and glared. "I want you in here with the others." His tone said he expected to be obeyed.

Chief said nothing, just returned the look without anger. Twenty minutes later he stood and headed for the door.

"Chief?" asked Actor clearly concerned.

Without turning he said, "I'll be back before he is." He slipped out the door and was gone.

That was disquieting, thought Actor. He was going to have to confront them both. If this situation continued to escalate as it had been then they were headed for trouble. He lay, continuing to mull over the situation until he fell asleep.

In the morning Actor woke early. It was still dark but he was awake and he ached from the uncomfortable position he had slept in. Sleeping in a barn was tolerable if there was sufficient hay; bare floor boards were not. Carefully easing himself to his feet he brushed the dirt from his clothes, shook out his jacket and put it on. Stepping into his shoes he picked his way past the three sleeping bodies and slipped out the door. From the bodies inside he knew that Garrison and Chief were out here somewhere. He looked around but not seeing anyone was not unusual; both men were adept at camouflage. Picking his way carefully in the faint light of predawn he took care of his morning business.

When he returned to the barn yard the sun was just rising. Garrison was there and seemed surprised to see him coming from behind the barn. He had apparently not been inside to count the sleepers.

"Morning," said Actor neutrally. Garrison grunted a reply. "Chief on watch?"

"Yeah. We need an early start if we're to reach Roserno by noon. I have to find a Mr. Bellocco."

"Are you taking anyone with you?" He had heard the 'I' in Garrison's statement. Seeing the head shake he asked, "Do you think that wise?" It was a simple question.

"One person is easier to overlook than two. I don't want to draw any more attention to us or to Mr. Bellocco."

That made sense so Actor let it drop.

Garrison entered the barn and roused the sleeper. They ate the rest of the food and piled into the truck. Chief had taken the last watched so Casino was tapped to drive. Garrison sat up front with him. Chief had made sure he was in first and had claimed the corner. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He looked to be sleeping but that was no guarantee that he was.

No one spoke though over the growl of the engine, the howl of the tires and the assorted creaks and squeaks from the vehicle with each tilt of the uneven road and thud of each pot hole, they could not have been heard.

The prisoner had not spoken at all. Actor noticed that Chief stayed as far away from him as he could and Casino seemed to be helping, steering him to sit on the same side as Chief so he would not have to see him. Secretly the conman thought Casino was hoping he would make a break for it and then he would be justified in shooting him. The prisoner showed no sign of complying with his wishes.

Two hours later the truck slowed and came to a stop. Everyone climbed down and stretched. Garrison came around the back where they others were clustered. "There's no place to hide the truck so I've told Casino to put the hood up and stay nearby but out of sight. I will return in," he looked at his watch, "In two hours. If I'm not back,"

Actor interrupted with a "We will await your return." The Officer gave him a look then turned to leave.

"You goin' without backup?" There was a coldness to the question and the look from beneath his brow expressed his opinion of that arrangement.

Garrison did not even turn; he just continued to walk away. Chief whipped the twig he had picked up. That was all there was, the anger was buried. Actor wondered for how long.

Casino untied the prisoner and allowed him to take care of his personal needs but kept him covered with his pistol. When he was finished Casino retied him. He was not taking chances.

Less than an hour later Goniff came running back from where he had been watching by the road. "There's a German convoy coming. Looks like one car and two trucks."

"How far?" asked Actor.

"Couple a miles. We could lose'em in town."

Hide and hope they keep going? Seeing the truck, they would stop. So hide and hope they leave the truck or head into town and hope to lose them there? Simple solution, Garrison told them to stay so why did he tell them to run? He wondered about that chastising himself for not making his 'Go' clearer. They had run for the truck and he had followed. Now they were bouncing and sliding around in this tin can as Casino raced the Germans. Because of the uneven motion he dared not get up to look out the back to see if they were losing the race. All he could do was keep himself upright.

A drift to the left shifted them right, the sudden braking threw them all forward, a bang and a slew to the left tossed them into the corner. Silence, a groan, a shuffle, the back door slammed open admitting light, a shadow as someone exited then everything was still again.

"Bloody 'ell," muttered Goniff as he extracted himself from the pile and steadying himself with one hand on the side he made it to the door. The truck was still upright but it had crashed. Actor got to his feet gingerly, rubbing his shoulder. He looked to Chief who was still sitting propped in the corner where they had all ended up. His eyes were open but he did not look good. When asked he did nod but that was the only movement.

"Our prisoner has flown the coop," said Goniff.

"Casino," said Actor anxiously.

"No, the guy 'oo tailed us in Sicily."

"I don't care about him," said Actor nastily as he headed for the back door. "Casino was driving. He's probably…" He stopped as the German Staff car pulled to a stop and the officer stood in the back taking in the scene. At his barked command, soldiers jumped down from the truck that had also stopped and surrounded the cons, weapons drawn. Actor raised his hands hoping Goniff would see the company before he spoke. Their escaped prisoner, hands still tied, was walking toward the conman, a German soldier following with his rifle barrel urging him on.

The Officer barked another command and Actor stepped into his role, speaking in rapid Italian, smiling and gesturing like they were old friends. The German was not buying it and remained standing stern-faced. Another command and Actor followed with what sounded like introductions. He pointed to Goniff who had come out of the truck and said something as he pointed to his head. Goniff smiled nervously, unsure if he was about to be shot or taken prisoner. Next Actor gestured to Chief who had remained in the truck. He spoke sadly and pointed to his leg. The Officer interrupted with a question as he pointed to their Italian prisoner. Actor turned to him in disgust and answered. To their horror the Officer pulled out his side arm, aimed and fired. The prisoner dropped, blood seeping from the hole in his forehead.

The cons stood shocked and stunned as the luger turned toward them, Actor specifically. Another demand and Actor turned apologetic shamed. His words were pleading. Was he begging for their lives? Would the German believe him?

Actor's 'Heil Hitler' shocked Goniff but he recovered and copied him. The Officer looked doubtful but eventually returned the salute but with much less enthusiasm. He sat down and signalled the driver to proceed.

As soon as the trucks passed the two men ran for the cab, Actor on the driver's side and Goniff to the other. Each yanked the door open. Casino was laying, eyes closed, along the seat, blood running from his head.

"Casino," called Actor unable to keep the fear from his voice.

The safecracker's eyes opened a crack but when he saw who was there he opened them fully.

"Are you all right, mate?" asked Goniff.

"Yeah, but I think I'll just lay here for a bit. I think I had a little too much to drink." His words were a little slurred. Actor's frown, that had eased when Casino had opened his eyes and started to speak, deepened again.

"We need water and bandages, quickly," snapped the conman as he pulled off his coat.

"There's no water around 'ere." Goniff turned his head to look around. "Maybe Chiefy can 'elp me look." Leaving the door open he headed for the back of the truck. The land here was flatter and fertile so orchards and vineyards had been planted. Along the sides of the road were stone walls. It was one of these that the truck had hit. The why was not important right now, finding Chief and water was.

The Englishman looked up and down the road. In the distance he could see the city but no Chief. He looked over the far wall but there was no one there. Where was Chief? He would not have left. So where was he? He was about to call out as he turned and caught sight of the back of the truck. Chief was still propped up in the corner. A cold chill settled between his shoulder blades as he carefully climbed inside.

"Chiefy?" The Indian's eyes were closed and the chill spread. If this had been Casino, he would have touched his arm, maybe jostled him but you did not do that to Chief. He called his name again and received a breathless whispered, "What?" in response. He was not all right; he was very not all right.


	6. Chapter 6

Missing

Chapter 6

"Just wait right here, I'll be right back." He was so worried that the incongruities of his speech went un-noticed. Chief was not going anywhere. Goniff flew out the back door and around to the driver's side door, saw Actor standing there leaning in and ran around to the other side.

"Actor." Goniff saw the conman look up from where he was holding his bunched up shirt against Casino's head but the worry in that look did not help his own fear. Action would help. He whipped off his own jacket and pulled off his shirt, buttons flying, and handed it to Actor.

"Rip it up so I can use it to tie this in place."

Goniff complied. "Ah, Actor," he said then grimaced as he started the first rip. "Chiefy's not doing too good." His eyes flicked up to Actor's face then down to his own hands as he pulled the pieces apart. "'E's still sitting in the back of the truck. 'E 'asn't moved." That got Actor's attention. Grim faced the two tied the strips around Casino's head, holding the makeshift bandage in place.

"Stay here and keep the pressure on," he said to Goniff. "I will be right back, and Casino, lay still, do not move." He withdrew from the doorway and headed for the back.

Actor stepped up into the back of the truck. In the dim light he could see the body propped up in the corner, his arms at his sides, his head lying back against the corner, eyes closed. He looked dead.

"Chief?" There was no response. He tried again as he squatted down beside him then placed his fingers along the man's neck. He repositioned them and was relieved to feel the pulse. It was slow. Was that normal for a Guardian? From the stillness of the figure he knew that even if that was normal, there was something wrong. He half stood and felt the side of his head. Nothing until he felt farther back. There was a lump; he had hit his head. Fortunately it did not feel like it was bleeding.

"Chief?" There was still no response. If he was in shock then he would be best helped by laying him down. Actor slipped his arm around his shoulder and the other one under his legs and brought him forward until he was flat on the truck floor. Removing his coat, he placed it over the patient. It was cold without his shirt or coat and his skin raised goose bumps in protest but the patients needed them even more.

Twenty minutes later he had Casino on the floor beside Chief. Moving him had set off a bout of vomiting but that had now eased and the two lay quietly. Goniff had placed his coat over Casino then taken the coat from the dead man. This went over Chief and Actor now had his own coat back. The fear and anxiety about the welfare of his team mates had held the cold at bay for a time but by now he was cold. It fell to Goniff to wake Casino every fifteen minutes much to the safecracker annoyance. They had not been able to rouse Chief.

"Do you think he's unconscious or lost?" asked Goniff as he looked closer at the Indian.

"Pardon me?" The conman had been considering how they were going to transport the two men so the question threw him.

"Do you think, maybe, that he tried to listen for the Germans and he got lost without, you know, you or the Warden?"

Goniff's intuitiveness surprised him though he knew it should not. The man played the fool sometimes but he was intelligent. The guy who made you laugh rarely got beaten up. Actor looked anew at Chief with this new possibility in mind as he moved up to his head. "Chief? Can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes." Gently he placed his hand on the Guardian's arm.

"Chief? Time to come back. Follow my voice and come back to us." He began to apply pressure slowly. It had worked before when he was listening for Garrison. "We are all here waiting." Actor placed his other hand on the other arm. "You do not want to be gone when Garrison returns. Time to come back." He eased up on his grip when he felt the muscle tighten and then removed them when Chief opened his eyes. Slowly they focused and began to look about, searching, but he did not speak.

"Chief?"

His eyes found the Italian's then disappeared in a slow blink. Once they were open again Actor asked him if his head hurt and was answered with a small nod.

"You and Casino probably both have concussions. All I can do is try to keep you warm. Open your eyes Chief," he added as he saw he was losing his attention. He waited until he had been obeyed. "Try to rest but we will have to wake you every fifteen minutes. Do you understand?" He paused then said, "Chief, it is very important that you do not try to do a scan. You need to stay here. Can you do that for me? I want you here when Garrison gets back. Do you understand?" A barely perceptible nod was the only response as his eyes closed. "Good." Actor checked his watch.

"Goniff, have a look outside for any sign of the Warden." He watched the Englishman leave.

It was another hour before the Lieutenant arrived back at the ruined truck but at least he brought a bag of food. Actor heard Goniff's voice as he related what had happened. Garrison climbed up into the truck after handing the bag to Goniff and moved up beside the patients across from Actor. Casino was now sitting up against the front wall but even in this light they could see how pale he was.

"How you feeling, Casino?"

"Lousy. Guess it's a good thing I haven't eaten." He started to shake his head then stopped.

Garrison looked to the man still lying on the floor. Concussion too?"

"I assume so. He has a nasty lump on the back side of his head. Unfortunately I do not know if he is asleep, unconscious," he looked the Officer in the eye, "or lost."

No reaction; nothing registered on his face. If the Italian had not been so worried he might have gotten angry at his uncaring attitude.

"Goniff said you were stopped by some German soldiers. How'd you talk your way out?"

Actor rose and headed outside so their talking would not disturb the patients. Goniff joined them. "I told the Major that we were loyal Italians who wanted to fight for our country against the Americana but we were rejected by the Army. I told him that Alonzo, here," and he looked at Goniff, "was a little slow,"

"'Ey, that's not nice. I may not know,"

"I had to tell him something, besides it saved your life."

"Yeah, well…"

"I told him that Mario, in the truck, had a bad leg and could not walk very well but we wanted to fight. I told him we were looking for the resistance so we could kill them. He asked why we ran from them so I said we were worried he would think we were deserters and besides if the resistance did see us then maybe they would contact us to join them."

"And him?" he asked as he gestured to the dead man who had tailed them in Sicily.

"I am afraid I have been too worried about our two to worry about burying him." He paused looking sadly at the body. "I am ashamed to say, I never even asked him his name.

The Major asked why his hands were tied so I told him that he has stolen some food and that we were taking him to the Police. I did not expect him to shoot him. I should have come up with a better explanation." He shook his head sadly.

"We had better bury him."

Actor walked to the edge of the truck so he could see up and down the road to find the best place to breach the walls that ran along both sides. He spotted a place and they carried the body down the road and over the wall. Lacking a shovel Garrison looked around and found the tool shed. Borrowing the best one he could find he returned to a spot along the wall and they began digging the hole. By taking turns they were able to dig it deep enough and then placed the body in and covered it. They both looked for landmarks just in case though they doubted anyone would ask. They did not even know his name and there were no identity papers in his clothes. The shovel was returned and they went back to the truck.

"I assume you found your friend?" asked Actor.

"Yeah." Garrison took out a pack of cigarettes and offered it to his second who accepted one with a smile. He then took one for himself put the pack away and lit both cigarettes. After he exhaled he said, "He told me he would do what he could but couldn't make any promises. The Germans have radio detection equipment in the area so he has to be careful. I'm to go back later tonight. Hopefully he will have details then."

"You will have to let him know that we have two injured men and no transport."

"Let's go have a look." He walked around to the front driver's side and examined the damage. It was this corner that had hit the wall a glancing blow before bouncing off and stopping. He pushed himself in closer and squatted down to check the tire. The fender had crumpled inward until it was touching the tire but it looked to be intact. If they could just find something to pry it out enough to be clear of the rubber then they would have their transport. Garrison smiled. This was going to work.

Actor saw what he was thinking and he climbed into the cab to see what he could find. He knew the back was empty. He was about to give up when his hand felt something solid under the passenger side of the seat. He pulled out a length of metal rod. This would work. He smiled.

Because of the way the truck was positioned Garrison was having trouble finding a way to position the bar in order to pry. While he was trying to figure it out a German convoy arrived and demanded that they move out of the way. Actor went to the Oberstleutnant and explained their problem and that they were working on it. He was unimpressed and called his soldiers to move the truck. His driver pulled his car as far over as he could and one of the German trucks pulled up, put its bumper to the back corner of the truck which was protruding onto the road and pushed. With a roar of the engine the German transport shoved the damaged truck far enough over that the way was clear enough for the convoy to continue. When Garrison returned to the front tire he easily pried the fender out, thanks to the German's help. They were set now. All they needed was the rest of the plan to be set. They were going home.

Evening approached and Casino was back on the floor, the dizziness had returned. Chief had not moved though it looked like he had tried to roll over but had given up. Answers to questions were grunts or single words though he never was a big talker. Actor continued to worry as Garrison left for the city. The conman had suggested that they take the truck and all go but the Officer was concerned about keeping them hidden. Even the suggestion that he could get a Doctor for Chief fell on deaf ears. Actor knew that if it was brain damage that there was nothing a Doctor could do to help.

Goniff had just gone outside when Chief started moving again.

"Chief, are you all right?" asked Actor as he came to his side.

"Gotta…take a…leak," he said softly as he tried to roll onto his side.

"If I may?" and he held out his hands in offering. There was no refusal so he reached over and helped him sit up. Chief got his feet under him and with only a little assistance from Actor he was standing. In doing so Chief's sweater had bunched up exposing his abdomen.

Actor managed to cover his gasp as he released his hold allowing Chief to control the amount of contact. Picking up the coat that had been covering the Indian, Casino held it for Chief to put back on. Both men remained close in case he started to fall. Slowly the injured man made his way to the back. The drop to the ground was not difficult for a health person but Chief was not healthy. Recognizing this Actor held out his arm allowing the Indian to hold on while he lowered himself to the floor. Once sitting he was able to slip down to stand on the ground. Goniff stood ready in case he was needed. Chief stood for a moment then started to walk up the road. Both men remained by the tailgate; they knew he would want privacy. He did not go far so when Actor saw him stop he turned and began putting the last of the food away. A good hot meal, even boiled fish would be appreciated right now. His mind wandered to some of the delicious meals he had partaken and the delightful company he had shared them with. In fact not far from here… Enough of that, he thought sadly.

He looked down the road and saw Chief leaning against the wall. His hands went to his stomach and he leaned forward. He was going to be sick to his stomach. Both men moved in closer. At the first heave Chief's knees started to buckle so the conman stepped in and held on to him. One more heave and Actor's worst fear was confirmed; he was bringing up blood. At least it did not look fresh. Hopefully the bleeding had stopped though the cramps from throwing up could start it again.

Actor continued to hold him even as he straightened and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He could feel the trembling. He stood for a moment then pulled away and they headed back to the truck. No one spoke, even Goniff walked quietly, looking scared. He had seen the blood too.

Half way back the Indian stopped and stood staring at the truck. Actor moved up beside him and said quietly, "Just rest a minute. You are almost there." They stood silently and then suddenly he grabbed him.

"No Chief, don't sit down. It will be too hard to get you up. We will help you." Actor started to pull his arm up to put it over his shoulder then stopped remembering the abdominal injuries. "Goniff, hold his arm and put your other hand under his elbow, like this." He leaned around in front to confirm that he was doing it right then put his arm behind and around Chief's waist. "Just a little farther, Chief. You can do it. Just take it slowly." He noticed that with each step his load was getting heavier.

Between the two men they got Chief into the truck. He lay down and closed his eyes. With the door open there was enough moonlight to see so Actor pulled up Chief's sweater for a better look. Not only was his abdomen bruised but his chest as well.

"What the Hell happened to him?" asked Casino who had leaned over to see what was going on.

"He was in the corner when the crash occurred; the corner where we all ended up."

"Shit. That looks bad." He looked to Actor's face hoping for reassurance that it looked worse than it was; something that Actor could not, in all honesty give him.

"I hope the Warden brings a vehicle back," said the safecracker as he sat back. "I don't think I can carry him very far.

"Garrison check the front and as long as it starts… Maybe you could go up front and try the engine."

"This things not going anywhere."

"The engine?"

"No, the steering. That's why we crashed. A tie rod or something went. That's why I lost control. It headed for the wall and there wasn't a damn thing I could do but brake."

Actor swore under his breath.

"What if I set out now, maybe I can intercept him on his way here. We could go back and get a vehicle rather than he come all the way here then go back again."

"We would have to gamble that his contact makes him walk all the way back. If he was given a ride he might miss you."

"You could pick me up on your way into town."

"I would rather you stay here. I do not like the Warden being off alone. I do not need to worry about you too."

"Yeah." He paused to consider then asked, "He seem different to you?"

"Different how?" Actor agreed but wanted to hear Casino's take on the difference.

"I don't know, distant somehow, like he'd rather not be here." He paused then continued with a chuckle, "Not that any of us want to be here, 'cept maybe you." He turned serious again. "You know what I mean?" He began rubbing his temple.

"Headache?"

"Yeah. It wasn't too bad for a while." He rubbed some more then stopped. "Guess it's just me."

"No, it is not just you. I too noticed a difference."

"You gonna ask'm?"

"I was planning to have a talk with him when we get back."

"Good luck. Lemme know or lemme help." The two men smiled, they both knew how Casino would 'talk' to the Warden.

They sat in silence for a time. Chief woke up and seemed more alert even wanting to sit up. They helped him to the corner. Goniff and Actor switched places and Goniff sat with them and entertained them with stories of his exploits. It did not take long for the Indian's discomfort to show so they helped ease him down onto the floor where he lay curled on his side.

An hour before dawn Actor saw a figure approaching or he thought he did. With the way the trees waved in the wind and the moon faded behind the scattered clouds only to emerge seconds later it was hard to tell. He continued to watch until he knew for sure it was Garrison who emerged from a shadow along the wall.

The Officer finally reached the truck, walked up to the back and looked inside. Then he turned to Actor and said, "Get in, we're heading out."

"The truck is broken."

"What do you mean?" he asked abruptly.

"The steering mechanism is broken. Casino explained that that was why we crashed."

"Damn," swore the Officer. He turned and looked out toward the road, looking for answers but there were none. "They couldn't walk there could they?"

Actor could have gotten angry at such a stupid thoughtless question but he knew it was due to Garrison's frustration that he was grabbing at straws. He had also not seen Chief's abdomen or known that he had vomited blood. All he said was, "No."

"Damn." He sighed and said, "I'll have to go back and find something." He had just turned to go when he heard Actor speak.

"Warden, you must be exhausted. You stay here and help Chief and I will go."

It was too dark to see his face but Actor could not miss the smile in his voice as he said, "Of your many talents, and I am sure I don't know them all, I have never seen any indication of an ability to heist a car.

"I will go," he continued, "I am just glad we are not in the mountains." With that he headed back to the city again.

Actor was flattered at Garrison's acknowledgement of his talents and had almost said he would take Casino with him before reminding himself that though the safecracker was doing better, he was still far from being back to normal. He watched the blonde stride off into the shadows.

"Where's he goin'?" The whispered inquiry was so quiet Actor almost missed it.

"He is going back to get us a vehicle." He moved a little closer to the back of the truck. "We should be on our way home in a few hours." He tried to sound reassuring. It was all quiet and he thought Chief had gone back to sleep until he heard the sound of someone moving. Chief was struggling to sit up. Actor moved in to assist and finally got him out to the road. Chief moved off about ten feet and stopped.

The conman looked up to the stars as he waited. There had been other moonlit nights, warmer than tonight, but they had been good times. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Chief was still standing there. He wondered where Liza was now. They had met on such a night. Her car had a flat tire and he, knight in shining armor, had stopped to rescue here. Oh Liza, of the soft, soft skin.

When he checked Chief was still standing there unmoving. He frowned and took a step and then another. Somehow he knew that the Guardian had gotten lost.

As soon as he touched him, he felt him sway. If he had not been prepared he would have fallen when the Guardian's muscles released and he slumped.

"Chief?" he called urgently.

It took him almost two minutes to get him back and even then he did not seem to know where he was. Scooping him up, he carried him back to the truck.

"What's going on?" asked a groggy Casino.

"Chief had to go."

Casino grunted an acknowledgement and then asked, "The Warden back yet?"

Actor was exhausted. He wanted to lay down on a soft bed and sleep but knew that was not going to happen. He did not even have the energy to explain so he just said, "He is looking for a vehicle."

There was another grunt and then silence before a concerned voice asked, "How's the kid?"

"He does not seem to be any worse." He thought about telling him about him getting lost but he just did not have the strength.

Minutes later Goniff was shaking him awake with an urgent, "Warden's coming." He had fallen asleep. Actor was still tired but managed to get up by promising himself that he could sleep once they were underway. Goniff nudged Casino and called to Chief to wake them as well before he went back outside.

Casino groaned and stirred but Chief was immobile. Actor touched his shoulder and when that had no effect he jostled him. His anger rose, his exhaustion overriding his usual good sense and he called out sternly, "Lieutenant." The Guardian had gotten lost again and it was supposed to be up to the Handler to take care of it.

Goniff climbed in and said, "Warden's just pulling up now."

Actor swore under his breath again and moved over closer to the Guardian. Putting his hands on his shoulders he started, "Chief? Time to come back."

He was still at it when Garrison stuck his head in. Actor looked up and seeing who it was said, "I can't get him back." There was no response so he sat back and glared at him. Reluctantly Garrison climbed in and took over. Actor left. Outside he saw Casino had already gone over to the old sedan that was stopped behind the truck. After taking care of his own business he walked back to the truck in time to see Garrison help the Guardian down but then he turned and walked away. Goniff stepped in and shadowed Chief to the car and helped him get in before making sure Casino was in. Garrison got in the driver's seat.

"Lieutenant, you have been awake far too long," said Actor. "Why not let me drive and you can get some rest?" Then with a smile he added, "Driving is among one of my many talents." That earned him a smile.

"Yes I am sure it is but we don't have far to go." He paused and looked around. "I'm also worried that if I fall asleep I won't wake up." He waited and Actor took shotgun. As the driver put the car in gear Actor turned to the others. Casino and Goniff were sitting watching and Chief had put his head back in the corner, eyes closed. He was in pain.

Turning to Garrison he said, "Both men have suffered through bouts of nausea so be prepared to stop."

Garrison nodded and pressed the accelerator. They were, hopefully, on their way home. Instead of into the city, Garrison drove them back the way they had come until he reached an intersection. There he turned northwest, heading for the coast and a marine escape.

They had driven in silence until Goniff said, "I think we ought to stop for a bit."

Actor had been dozing and it did not sink in until he heard the more urgent, "Now". Fortunately Garrison heard it too and he pulled over. Casino had the door open before they had even stopped and was out and relieving his stomach of its contents. Actor checked on Chief. He was awake but remained in the car. Actor stood by the open door and looked around. Over to the east the sky was lightening through the overcast sky. Behind them he could see the mountains and though the snow caps blended in with the clouds he knew they were there. Up ahead and all around them the land was cultivated. Here and there were the palms that Chief had asked about which reminded him that he had to get some dates to take home. The way the man was feeling right now he would not get the full pleasure of eating them so he would save them for later.

Casino climbed back into the car looking pale. Actor went around to his door and leaned in to check the bandage on his head. He had wanted to change it and cursed himself for neglecting to ask Garrison to bring more. He was slipping in his duties. Fortunately the wound looked to be healing though it did look a bit redder than it should. Hopefully it was not too infected and the doctor could get that under control.

San Ferdinando was a quiet place first thing in the morning until they got closer to the harbor. Most of the fishing boats had already left. They were late. Garrison scanned the slips looking for the signal. He did not find it. Their ride had left without them but then they were hours late so they would have to wait for tomorrow.

Garrison drove back toward the town and they began looking for a place to spend the day. They finally found a fruit storage shed that would do. After hiding the car Actor went into town for food, Goniff found a place to keep watch and the other three slept.

Four hours later Garrison took the watch, and with Actors return they slept. Casino was feeling better and he sat out for a bit until the rain drove him inside. Chief sat up by the window for a time watching the rain. They spent the day quietly and as much as they wanted to be home they needed the rest.

The next morning, or pre-morning they loaded up and headed for the harbor. They were anxious to get home and even Goniff did not complain about being woken up 'in the middle of the bloody night'. Garrison found the signal flag and approached the ship's Captain. Within twenty minutes they were on board. Yesterday's rain had continued and the sea was a bit rough but that was not going to stop the Captain. He had a living to make so he and his first mate carried on as if their other cargo was not there. The smell of fish soon filled the small boat as the live cargo tried to keep out of the way. Garrison wanted to ask how much longer but the fishermen's attitude when he had shown up was definitely not friendly. Their first priority was to earning a living, and far down the list was helping downed fliers and spies. They would have to wait. Finally the nets were pulled in and they headed farther out to sea before stopping. Garrison stood outside the wheel house scanning the water for any sign of their ride. It was Casino who spotted the conning tower as it breached the waves. He had been astern, trying to stay out of the way and out of the wind and spray. His call brought everyone's attention. Within minutes a small inflatable was launched from the sub manned by two sailors. They made their way to the other boat, loaded the passengers and returned. Next stop, home.

Once below they were given blankets and towels to dry off with. Goniff headed for the galley and Casino and Chief were escorted to the Medic. The safecracker's wound was cleaned and redressed with a confirmation of the diagnosis of a concussion.

Actor knew what was coming; Chief would not submit to anyone's poking and prodding. Someone would arrive shortly with the news that the patient was not co-operating. Part of him considered going to help the young man, considered taking over and cutting the Lieutenant out. If he did, would Garrison even realize what he had lost? The man was a fool.

The man might be a fool but Chief had made his choice. He was centered on the Lieutenant so he had to force Garrison to step back up and resume his responsibilities. The sailor who had brought them the towels and blankets saw he did not have a shirt and had finally found one to fit. Actor moved to the back of the room and took his time putting it on. When the ensign arrived with the message from the medic he was too busy. Garrison went.

The trip was uneventful until they neared Gibraltar. The signal was given for silent running and everyone held their breath. There were some explosions in the distance but nothing close. Eventually they reached the harbor. From there they were transferred ashore. Four hours later they boarded a Fairmile Motor Launch that took them to England. They were finally home but Actor still had something to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Missing

Chapter 7

"Actor? I need your help." Chief was sitting on one of the fold down bunks in the crew quarters below. The others had gone on deck to watch the approach.

"Certainly, Chief. Do you need assistance to get up?"

"Uh uh. When we get back. I don't wanna go to the hospital."

Actor remembered the last time Chief had been injured. He had not wanted to go then either so they had set up a con. It had worked. "They do not know you here so it will be all right, just like last time."

"Not with this," and he indicated his abdomen with a small motion of his hand as if he was afraid to draw attention to his injury.

"That could be serious. If you are bleeding internally you might need surgery."

"No." He shook his head in desperation. "They can't put me under." He was starting to panic. "They give me any drugs for the pain and I'll... Don't tell anyone… about this."

"Chief, you put me in a very awkward situation. If I do not mention it and you are bleeding then you could die. How do you think I would feel if this happened? Knowing that all I had to do was say something to the Warden and you could be saved? How do you expect me to live with that?"

"I'm sorry," and pain filled eyes met his. "You shouldn't a looked. It don't pay to look too close. Guardians don't live long. That's just the way it is. An' if you tell an' I hafta go through that again an' I don't make it, how you gonna feel knowin' I died like that cause you didn't let it go?

"Please, just say nothing. That way I'll just die in my sleep, the way it's supposed to be."

Actor turned away from the hurt and looked out to the small open space with its access to the upper deck. How he wished he had gone above with the others and he would not have had to have this conversation. He had had only one option, he had to tell a Doctor. Now after listening to the man who life it involved that option had lost its exclusivity. Chief had a valid point. So how was he to decide? A Doctor could save his life but the side effects could kill him, in agony. His silence would save him from those side effects but might kill him anyway.

"G-CAT has controlled my life," the Guardian said softly, "and will always control it. Let me at least control my death."

"I will not let you die," said Actor angrily. "What you are asking is not controlling your death but courting it." With that he walked out of the room and up on deck. He was fuming. Spotting the others near the rail he walked over to Casino who was at the end of the line.

He leaned in close and said, just loud enough to be heard over the wind and waves, "Say nothing about Chief's injuries." He received a puzzled look. "It is his wish." Casino gave him a hard look and the conman willed him to do as he asked. Or did he? Secretly he knew he would be pleased if Casino disregarded his request and went directly to Garrison with the news. That way he would be off the hook.

Unless Chief was admitted, operated on and then died from the drug withdrawal. Damned again.

The boat had docked, the crew had left and now the passengers were on their way. The Captain had radioed ahead and a transport was waiting for them. Goniff was down the gangway first, glad to be on dry land. Casino and Garrison were next. Casino had been dizzy as they had docked which was why they had waited. He was feeling a little better now but was taking things slowly. Actor helped Chief stand and then waited patiently as he slowly climbed the ladder to the deck. The Italian had a sneaking suspicion that Casino's bout was exaggerated to allow Chief time to get on deck. With all eyes on him there was only Actor to watch the shuffling steps of the Indian. As they crossed the dock, Actor saw Garrison heading for a General's car. He was on his way to London. Maybe he would get some answers. Meanwhile they got in the car that was waiting for them.

All was well until the driver turned off the main road that would take them to their base. They were now headed for the Naval Base Hospital. Actor, calm on the outside, began to worry. They were all escorted inside and seated in a waiting area. Eventually a Nurse arrived and beckoned to the two men. Casino stood and looked to Chief. Obviously he was not going alone. Chief glared at him.

"Captain said two injured men. Let's go," said Casino.

Chief stood stiffly and began to follow. Actor waited for any signal from the Indian but he simply walked away. The other two waited. And waited. How long does it take to check two men for concussions, fumed Actor?

Finally the door opened and Chief walked in. Their driver had come in with them and was sitting waiting so Actor had to remain calm, as if this was what he expected. It was not. He had feared it would be Chief that did not appear. Calmly he rose and asked, "Where is Casino?"

"Went for X-rays."

"What about you? Are you finished?"

"Doc said I was fine, just a bump on the head."

Actor was relieved. The Guardian had pulled it off. With the witness sitting there, no matter how disinterested he looked, Actor could not ask any farther. He waited until his team mate sat before he too sat back down. They waited though Actor would not admit that he was less tense. Concussions, which he was sure what Casino's diagnosis was, were still serious. And, what if his skull was fractured? No, they were not out of the woods yet.

Another half an hour and Casino returned looking aggravated. It eased a bit when he saw Chief. "Damn Doctors, turn this way, turn that way, up a little higher, hold still. Gees. Coulda at least given me a pretty nurse to look at. She had to be at least a hundred and miserable. I thought old ladies were supposed to be grandmother sweet. Can we get outta here?" He stood waiting.

"Let me check with the Doctor." He went out into the hall looking for answers. 'Let it be all right and we can leave now', was his silent prayer. All he saw was busy people. The Nurses' Station was unmanned, a man in a white coat disappeared down the aisle and around the corner, a patient was being pushed out of a room door by a civilian and a man on crutches were making his way across the hall.

"Can we please get out of here," complained Casino loudly as he came up behind him. Then in a quiet voice he said, "Chief don't look too good."

The two men returned to the waiting room. Making up his mind he said, "Everything is fine. We can go now."

The Driver believed him and stood. As their guard he would wait and follow them so Actor positioned himself blocking the man's view of the Indian. He hoped that Casino or Goniff would help him stand if necessary. He maintained his position as he heard footsteps heading out of the room. Now as long as no medical personnel saw them leave they would be clear.

Once they were outside Actor made sure he was walking beside Chief, pacing him. Two dawdlers did not look as bad as one. Goniff had gone ahead but sensing he was alone he stopped and waited. He said nothing about Chief's slow pace. They finally made it to the car.

"Hey Actor," started Casino. "Goniff and I have something we need to talk to you about. Let Chief sit up front so we can talk on the way."

Actor preferred the front seat; it came with his position as second in command. It also gave him more room for his long legs. His first inclination was to refuse and say they would talk at home but something in Casino's look stopped him. A flick of Casino's eyes toward Chief and he understood.

He stood holding the door and said, "Chief, if you would be so kind?" It meant a few more steps but he knew it would be easier to get in and out of the front door. Actor stepped back and got in the back seat after closing the other door.

"'Ome, James," said Goniff in his best stiff upper lip imitation.

Once they reached their base Actor climbed out and then opened the front car door. He offered his hand but it was refused. Once out of the car they all stood on the bottom step waiting. It had taken Chief longer than usual to climb the ladder up from below deck on the Motor Launch. Could he climb the steps here without revealing his injuries? To make matters worse the Sargent Major appeared at the door.

"All right, men, in you come. We'll have a good hot meal in a few hours for you. Give you some time to wash and rest up before tea." He saw Chief take the first step. "What's wrong with him?"

"Just a little tired. He will be fine." It pleased him that the other two moved in to distract their keeper. Once they were inside he suggested that Chief wash up in the kitchen. Climbing all those steps to the second floor and then back down was too much to ask. The injured man complied much to the annoyance of the kitchen staff. Actor explained that he had been injured and the trip up and down the stairs was going to be too difficult. That mollified them and he was able to complete his wash.

While Chief was washing, Casino called Actor out into the hall. "Me and my best friend here are going to take a little trip to the Doves. Wanna come?"

"I do not recommend that you drink, Casino."

"Why not? It'll help me relax and rest. That's what the Doctor ordered."

"You obviously were not listening when he said to abstain from alcohol."

"Hah, what does he know? I say let's go visit our favorite barmaid, eh Goniff?" He grinned and put his arm over his shoulders. Goniff grinned back. He was up for some fun.

"Do you have a headache, Casino? Because if you do, then drinking will only make it worse."

"So, I'll only have one."

"You will only have one here. There, you will drink until you are drunk."

"Hey, you hear that?" asked Casino as he looked at his buddy. "Actor just said we could have a drink here. So start pouring, Actor, and make sure it's the good stuff."

"I did not say I would…" he started, looking pained.

"Yes you did. I 'eard it, meself. Pour one for me too." Faced with the two of them he surrendered.

Garrison had gone straight to London for the debriefing. He was not expected for hours so he poured a shot for each one and then put the bottle away. "Please stay here in the house. I am concerned about Chief."

"But I thought…" He stopped as realization dawned. "You didn't talk to the Doc did you? That's why he came back with us. And they didn't admit him because he didn't see… "His anger flared. "He got away with it didn't he? Damn. Have you seen his belly lately? Is it any better?"

"No, I have not had the opportunity."

"I think you had better make one."

"Easier said than done."

"Yeah, I know Babe. But you're the best, you'll find a way," said the safecracker gently.

By unspoken agreement the men gathered in the salon where they began discussing the mission and its consequences.

"'Oo does the Warden usually debrief with?" asked Goniff fingering the inlaid table beside his chair.

"I do not know. I would think that it would be whoever sent him on the mission."

"It was Comber that sent 'im, that what 'e said wasn't it? Then 'e'll be able to ask 'm what this whole mess was about."

"If it was subterfuge then I assume he has a cover or a denial ready." Seeing the lack of comprehension he added, "He may claim that he knew nothing about what Hayden was up to; that Hayden lied to him.

"Unless," he said before stopping as the scope of this idea revealed itself. "Unless he is in with G-CAT and considers this a matter that should be investigated by the military. Remember that a lowly Lieutenant does not carry as much weight as a Colonel or even a Major." He looked over to the Guardian to judge his reaction. He had suggested that G-CAT was involved even back while they had been in Sicily and he had been right. Now they wanted to know how far G-CAT had infiltrated into the Military.

Chief was sitting back on the sofa. It was not a particularly comfortable piece but what caught his eye was how very uncomfortable Chief looked. Knowing that there were no outsiders within earshot he asked, "Do you wish to go lay down?"

All eyes went to the Indian and Goniff jumped up. "Sorry mate. We should all go upstairs. We can be more comfortable there and after all we been through we deserve some comfort, don't we mates? We could bring you a dinner tray if you don't feel like comin' down.

"'Ere you strong gentlemen," and the Englishman gestured to the other two, "would you give our mate an 'and?" He stood waiting with a big smile on his face, proud of what he had just orchestrated.

Chief made it to the bottom of the steps then stopped and looked up. The beautiful curved staircase had just gotten twice as long.

"Chief," said Actor quietly. "Can you put your arms over our shoulders? It would help us support you, make it easier." The Indian lifted his arms and the two stronger men moved into position. They got almost to the top when Chief's foot did not clear the step instead it caught, stopping his lower body. His two assistants continued forward. With the sudden lack of support under him his body lurched and if it was not for the support under his shoulders he would have fallen on his face. They managed to prevent his fall but knew the sudden motion would re-aggravate his abdominal injuries. They quickly hustled him to his cot and laid him down. He pulled himself over on to his side and curled, eyes closed. Goniff grabbed a blanket from the closest cot and put it over the injured man.

The men moved back to their cots unsure what to do. The Indian would want privacy but an injured man should not be left alone. What if he needed something? They needed to be there for him.

The men went about their business quietly cleaning up; each stealing furtive glances at the figure under the blanket. Tea time was called and they debated. Actor approached the bed eyeing the patient. He called his name and black eyes opened. "We are going for tea. Would you like me to bring you anything?" A slight shake of his head and his eyes closed."

Reluctantly he joined the others and went down to the dining room. They were almost finished when Garrison returned. He strode into the room and sat down in his chair.

"How's the head Casino?"

"Concussion. Doc said to take it easy for a few days."

Nothing more was said as Garrison helped himself to the food that was still left on the table. Unable to tolerate the lack of manners Actor said, "Chief is sleeping." The Indian had asked him not to say anything but for Chief to be sleeping now was unusual. Actor thought it would have alerted the Officer to a problem. It apparently had not because he proceeded to eat. In disgust Actor threw down his napkin, stood and left. Angrily he ascended the steps two at a time and strode into their room. Approaching the occupied cot he was too angry to notice until he started to turn away. He was lost. If anyone had asked how he knew this he could not have answered. He just knew.

Quickly he knelt down and placed his hands, one on his arm and one on his back. Gripping his arm and rubbing his back he began to call to him. He could not afford to get angry. Chief might not respond to an angry voice so he forced himself to be calm. It was not working and his frustration was allowing his anger to bleed through. Damn, he thought as he withdrew and headed for the door.

Racing down the stairs he strode into the Office where Garrison was sat calmly writing. He looked up in surprise pen poised.

"Your Guardian is upstairs and requires your attention," he said curtly.

Garrison frowned and capping his pen he laid it on his desk. He stood and headed for the door. Actor waited for him to pass then followed on his heels. They went up the stairs and down the hall to the con's room. Garrison stepped through the door and stopped.

"Well, go over to him," Actor said angrily coming up beside him. "He is not going to bite you." With a reluctance that was palatable the Lieutenant complied. Actor watched him sit and put his hand tentatively on the still figure's arm. The Italian turned and left in disgust.

Actor went downstairs to the library, selected his book but sat where he could see the hallway. He wanted to see how long he would persist.

Fifteen minutes later he heard the Officer coming down the hall. He glanced in and seeing Actor and the look on his face he said, "He's back."

Actor was shocked to see him walking away and blurted out as he launched himself from his chair heading for the door, "Where are you going?"

Without turning he said, "I have things to do."

"That is right you do. First, you go back up there and you tell that boy, who has been rejected all his life, that you do not want him either; that you have been trying to pawn him off on anyone who will take him. Go on." He made a shooing motion. "Go up there and you tell him or I will, so help me God!"

Garrison turned to him. Actor expected anger, an anger to match his own but what he got was sadness and its intensity shocked him.

"It's not like that."

Shocked or not he could not forget Chief. "No? That is what it looks like to me and that is what it looks like to him and it is his opinion that matters." Easing his anger just a little he asked, "Is it so bad? All he wants is to be accepted, to be accepted by you, to work with you. Tell me why that is so hard. Personally I would be honoured to be chosen by him so tell me what is so bad that you would shove him away and stomp on him?

"Is it that you think it is hero worship? You think he thinks you are a god? Climb down off your ego and look at him. Sure he needs you, when you want something from him, his abilities. The rest of the time he just wants to be included, to be treated decently, to be treated the same.

"You have two injured men here. Who have you spent more time checking on? Who have you been more concerned about? He let the question hang hoping for a response because this time it was not rhetorical.

"Come into my office." Once there they both sat and Garrison sighed.

"When I was with Hayden watching over the plaza I had a lot of time to think and watch." He sounded tired. "I saw people coming and going, children playing. I thought about my life and yours." Traces of enthusiasm and pride appeared as he said, "I thought about how you guys had come together to form one of the best teams. Goniff, Casino and you working towards your parole. You have a future. After the war, if you stay out of trouble, you can go on to bigger and better things. You can make something of your lives. You`d be free.

His voice fell and the enthusiasm died. "Chief. What about him? You were given a choice, stay in prison and finish your sentence or work for the Army in exchange for your parole. What choice was he given? His is a life sentence, with no chance of parole, ever. Shit, he didn't even have a choice of working here. He was not given the choice of working for me. He was handed over like a piece of furniture to be used and then handed down to the next user. That's not a life. That's not something I want to be a part of."

Actor thought about the Lieutenant's argument. It had a lot of truth in it but there was one serious flaw that he had to point out. "So you want to get rid of him so you don't have to look at him and be reminded. Out of sight, out of mind?" he tacked on sarcastically.

That got a reaction, an angry one. "No!" He stood and walked to the window reminiscent of another. Turning he said, "I wanted him to be able to choose. I want to give him options so he can make the choice. Maybe he doesn't want to be here. As bad as G-CAT sounds maybe it's better than here." Seeing Actor's frown and the look of disgust as he opened his mouth to argue he asked quickly, "Have you asked him? Neither have I.

"And here with us, would he rather be with another team? He and Casino have fought enough times. Maybe there's another team where he would fit in better?

"And me," he continued as he returned to his desk. "He didn't get a choice there either. He was forced on me; or rather I was forced on him." He stopped to gather his thoughts reassured that Actor's anger had abated.

"I thought if I backed off and gave him the option of working with one of you…" With a wry smile he said, "But then when I heard you were able to…" He turned away embarrassed, "Deep down I was jealous. Sad isn't it? A grown man, my age, jealous." He snorted in self-contempt.

There was a long silence. Finally Actor said quietly, "I think you have to tell Chief this. I think you need to explain so he can make his decision based on the knowledge that… you are offering him his freedom and that you will support his decision rather than on a feeling of rejection.

"There is another thing you must keep in mind. It may have been a while since he was given a choice and if he is feeling rejected then he might make,"

"The decision to reject me to pay me back?" he suggested with a sad smile. He knew what Actor was hinting at.

"There is always that possibility." Actor returned the smile. "Make sure he understands that if he wants to try another team that he will be welcomed back, no hard feelings if it does not work out." He lowered his brow and said seriously, "If that is what you want."

Garrison took a deep breath and released it. "I want him free but I want him here; here because he wants to be here not because he was forced to be here. And you're right. I need to tell him.

"He was sleeping when I left. Let me know when he wakes up."

Actor smiled softly as he rose to leave. "Go and sit with him. Take a book, take your reports but be there when he wakes."

Minutes later the conman saw Garrison heading for their room carrying a book, his file folder a pen and a cup of coffee. He was planning a long stay.


	8. Chapter 8

_To my Readers who posted comments; You were right. There were inconsistencies in the previously posted chapters. I have rewritten them keeping your comments in mind. At least I think I covered them all. My thanks to everyone who posts comments which keep my stories honest and on track. I hope this ending fits better. Thank you for your patience. _

Missing

Chapter 8

It was the pain that woke him but as was his custom he lay still and listened. The shape of the bed, the smell of the much washed sheets and the pillow told him he was on his cot at their base. A little farther out he heard sounds of distant voices and birds that said it was evening. And he heard the sound that said all was right in his world. He heard his Hearth and he was close by.

But everything was not right in his world. He hurt and he was he sleeping in the middle of the day. Why? What had happened?

The last mission had happened. This last mission…. He thought back to what had happened.

It started with Garrison going on a mission by himself. Sure, he knew he was a grown man with experience in this business. He was careful and he knew what he was doing but going in alone was dangerous. Sometimes the Warden got so caught up in his drive to complete the mission that he took too many risks.

Grayson had worried him too but he had survived. It still amazed him that Casino had been the one to step in. But he had and it had worked. He had to smile, got his knife back too. He resisted the urge to touch it where it lay in the track on his arm band.

When he heard that they had a mission he thought that was good. Maybe by the time they got back then Garrison would be back and things would be back to normal. Shaffer didn't bother him. Irritated him, yeah, the way he wouldn't even acknowledge him, but he soon set him straight and he came around.

It was in Sicily that things really started going wrong. He had always known when he was being watched but usually you move away and it stops but it didn't this time. Even after they left he felt it. Someone was following them. With some careful manoeuvering he had spotted the tail. Once spotted, they took precautions but the real problem was why follow him and Casino? Neither had been in this country before. He doubted Casino was wanted anywhere, but a Guardian? Guardians were always told they were worthless but the building they were housed in and the cars that the Trainers drove… Somebody was making loads of money. G-CAT must have changed their mind and they wanted him back. That was the only explanation he could think of.

When he told Actor he expected him to scoff. Why would G-CAT be all the way here on the other side of the world? But he didn't. He took him seriously. That surprised him. If the guy was trying to con him into trusting him then he was going to a heck of a lot of trouble and keeping it up for a long time. Chief could not understand why he would bother. It made him feel good that they believed him but Actor's idea of protecting him was a little over the top. How was he going to stand watch with two others watching him?

Shaffer said the meet was nearby. Maybe that was why he was feeling… what was this feeling? Anxious? It wasn't nervousness. He couldn't explain it. It was like he was supposed to do something or go somewhere but he didn't know what or where. Something was going to happen and in his life that was never a good thing. Good thing didn't happen to him, well, except Garrison.

At that thought he had felt a glow like the sun had just come out after a long rain. There was a warmth that flowed through him. Yeah, being given to Garrison had been like having the storm stop and the sun come out. He had hoped he was all right wherever he was; hopefully he was back at their base.

Secretly he had smiled when Shaffer had tried to take control from Actor. His 'you stand back and I'll do this' was laughable. The only one who could take over from Actor was Garrison. He waited for and enjoyed the con. Casino stepped in right on cue. They were good. Poor Shaffer didn't know who he was up against.

When they reached the park in front of the church where Shaffer said the meet was to take place the feeling grew stronger. When he took up his position to watch he looked around, as usual, noting the landmarks, the Church with its square towers, the apartment building across from him and the grey building at the other end from the church. His eyes lingered on the grey building. Something… He should go check it out. He would find a better place to watch, maybe closer to… It wasn't until he saw Casino watching him that he realized what he was doing. And why. He was here! He was in that grey building. Garrison was here!

Later that night he had been restless. During the day it would be too easy to be seen but it was now dusk and he could slip closer in the shadows. He had headed for the stairs when Actor had stopped him and asked about doing a scan. How could he do a scan without Garrison? That would not work. They seemed to think that you just stood there and listened hard and you heard. But it didn't work that way. When he did a scan he left his body and his soul. If he went too far he would lose his way back. There was only one who could find him and call him back and that was his Hearth. Your Hearth was special; you had a bond, a connection. Not just any would do, it had to be someone you had a connection with. The drug that G-CAT had developed interfered with that bond. It made you susceptible to suggestion so that you would follow anyone back. And to your shame it also made you do anything you were told. It took over your brain and kept you from thinking.

The only reason he had agreed to try the scan with Actor was because of his urge to confirm that Garrison was all right. Carrying out the actual scan had been pure torture. The only way he could explain it was that Actor intimidated him. This large powerful force standing over him raised the hairs on the back of his neck and made him tense. When Garrison stood there it was like a stallion behind your shoulder. He was bigger and stronger but you knew he would not hurt you. He did not know what animal Actor was, maybe he was a bear or a wild stallion, not yet gentled but he couldn't trust him. It wasn't until the conman stepped back that he did not feel so threatened and he was able to find his Hearth.

The rescue had started off as planned until the Trainer had turned his weapon on Garrison. No one threatened his Hearth and lived. One smooth motion and he died. Unfortunately he took Shaffer with him. He had felt bad. Shaffer didn't deserve to die like that scum in the alley. He hoped that Shaffer didn't have a girl waiting for him back home.

It didn't take long after that to figure out that Garrison had changed, he was different. Maybe he found he preferred going by himself. Maybe that was why he was so angry at him. Or maybe their arrival messed up something. That wasn't it because he wasn't mad at Actor, just him so it was something he did, like show up. He made it real clear that he didn't want him around. Hayden probably filled him full of lies. And Garrison bought it.

That hurt almost as much as his stomach. That was getting better at least. It didn't hurt as bad as it had. Right after the crash he thought he was going to die. The others had landed on him crushing him in the corner. He couldn't breathe and when he could it hurt so bad he couldn't move. Every breath was agony. His head hurt a bit where he had banged it but nothing compared to his body. If the pain from throwing up hadn't been so bad the sight of the blood in his vomit would have scared him too.

He remembered how hard it was getting on to the sub. Each step going down the ladder had jarred his guts so bad that he had trouble holding on and keeping his legs going. Then his stomach had started. That was the signal that he was going to throw up but he couldn't, not here on the boat. The first cramp sent screams of agony through his chest and abdomen. Even lying still hurt, so any movement of his abdominal muscles was agony. Deep breathing hurt his chest but that was not as bad as vomiting so he wrapped his arms around his chest and tried to take slow deep breaths. It had helped and he had avoided alerting anyone to his injury especially Garrison. He had managed to rest enough that he was able to climb up when they reached port, though he went through the same torture again.

Now lying on his cot he moved very slowly reaching up to feel his abdomen. Still tender. He tried to take a deep breath and stopped. Still hurt. As much as he wanted to stay where he was he had to get up. Opening his eyes he saw he was in his room, the room he shared with the other cons. Without moving his head he looked around and found his Hearth sitting in Actor's chair reading a book.

Why was he here? Was he still angry? And what had he done to anger him? His happiness at having his Hearth near was fading. Was he going to send him back? Was this it? He knew that as long as he stayed right here like this then he was safe but he knew that sooner or later he was going to have to get up.

As he carefully eased the blanket down he saw his Hearth look up, his face neutral. Was he still angry? What had Hayden told him? Would he let him explain before sending him back? Could he counter the lies? He had to try.

The sound alerted Craig and he looked over to the occupied cot. Twice before it was just him moving in his sleep, this time his eyes were open.

"How are you feeling?"

Don't tell! He mustn't find out you're hurt. You're no good to him injured. "I'm all right now. I was just a little tired." To prove it he steeled himself against the pain and pushed himself into a sitting position, sparing his abdominals as much as he could. He hoped the Warden would leave so he wouldn't see him try to stand but he sat waiting.

"They saved us some food so I would like you to come down with me and eat."

He had to get rid of him. "I'm not hungry but you go ahead. I'll be down in a bit." That should work, he thought but it did not.

"While I was on the stakeout in Italy…" They were here alone he might as well say it now.

"It's all lies. He lied to you," Chief started anxiously. In his desperation he jumped to his feet, stretching his bruised abdominal muscles too fast and he cringed in response to the burning agony and his hands flew to his stomach. "Please," he managed to croak out as he sagged back on to the bed.

"Chief, what's wrong?" he asked as he rushed over to the injured man, concern showing clearly on his face.

He wasn't supposed to find out. He had to cover somehow. "It's nothing. I just got up too fast. I'm fine."

"Chief?" Garrison asked gently not believing his claim.

"I'm fine." Only he was not fine. He was overwhelmed by the fear of whatever lies Hayden had told him, desperate to prove his worth, anxious at being returned to G-CAT and in physical pain which all together had turned his into a wreck. He sat hunched on his cot shaking.

Garrison saw the cringe, the protective gesture, the pain and disconnect in his voice. This was serious.

"Don't send me back, please," pleaded Chief. "I just gotta rest for a minute." He carefully pulled himself erect. "I'm fine. See? It's nothing."

"Let me see. Pull up your shirt." Garrison said it without anger but he was not asking either.

Chief's eyes dropped and he sagged a little. Without looking he lifted his sweater a few inches.

"Take it right off, Chief." He could see how upset the younger man was so he had said it as gently as he could. "Let me give you a hand."

That was it, he was finished. Resigned, Chief started to pull upward on the hem. He did not get far before the stretch was more than for his injured muscles could tolerate and he stopped. Warm gentle hands took over and pulled the sweater over his head. He sat, dejected, as his world receded and was replaced by the familiar grey walls of his cell back at G-CAT.

"Can you sit up a little straighter?" The voice was a long way off; unimportant. He was going to be hit. He could feel it coming and there was nothing he could do to save himself.

"Chief."

He would have slipped to his knees but at the last second he realized that that was not him. He was not Chief, he was 'Stupid', Lazy Ass' or 'Rogue'or… Don't think about that. The voice was calling someone else. Someone else was going to get hit. Poor Bastard. Keep your head down and your mouth shut and they might not notice you.

An electric shock pricked his face and he involuntarily flinched.

"Chief, I'm not going to hurt you," said Garrison as he pulled his hand back. All he had done was touch his face. "Look at me Chief."

The voice was kind but it was asking him to do the forbidden. 'Never Look a Trainer in the Eye!' It was a trick. Obey and look up and you get punished. Don't obey and you get punished for not obeying. He remained with his head down waiting for the blow.

"Where are you Chief?"

A face appeared in his field of vision as Garrison squatted down lower.

"You are with your Hearth and I am asking you to look at me."

His Hearth? He could look at his Hearth, couldn't he? His eyes travelled up Garrison's abdomen, his chest. Careful, watch for the stick. His eyes slowed and came to a stop.

"Look at me Chief."

The voice held no guile and his eyes continued upward again, his neck, his chin, mouth, nose … His eye; calm grey eyes looked back at him. There was no anger. There was…

"What happened, Chief? How did you get hurt?" His voice was warm and gentle. He cared.

Chief had to be strong for his hearth. "I'm fine."

"No…" That was as far as Garrison got before the eyes dropped and he flinched. All it took was that one word.

He tried again. "Chief you're hurt. Tell me what happened so I can look after you." Lieutenant Garrison would never say that to a soldier under his command. He could not treat his soldiers like babies; babies that needed to be coddled and tucked into bed but this was no soldier. This was a man who had been horribly abused and right now he was in pain and denying it. Denial could be fatal if the injuries were severe enough.

"Who hurt you?" If he would not admit to the injury then maybe he would admit to something else. "Was it Casino? Did he hurt you?" There was no answer so he asked, "Did he do this?" and he gestured to his chest and abdomen.

"No. He was in the cab. He got hurt worse 'n me."

Garrison felt bad about tricking the Indian but he saw no other way to get him to talk. He was glad to see that he did not succumb to blaming someone else. "So Actor did it or was it Goniff?" Though he could not see Goniff beating Chief, he had to ask.

"They didn't mean it," he said quietly.

That stopped the Warden. Actor and Goniff beat him? "Actor hit you? Why?"

"It was a accident. They didn't mean to."

"Tell me what happened," he prompted gently.

"We were in the truck. I sat in the corner. It was my fault. I shouldn't a sat there.

The truck?, thought Garrison as he pictured the front end crumpled into the wall. "You were hurt when the truck crashed." Chief's nod confirmed it. He had thought it was just a concussion like Casino.

"Did you tell the Doctor when we got back?" This time there was a negative shake. He remembered sadly how they had to pull a con to get him checked the last time. They needed to find a Doctor they could trust here. Who would they ask?

"Chief, how would a Doctor know you are a Guardian?"

There was just a hint of a shrug but it turned into a whispered, "I don't know."

"How does G-CAT identify Guardians? Of all the Indian children, how do they find out who…?"

"Is cursed? One kid they told him his pa was coming. Told him to look for him. He got lost and they had 'm."

"So as long as the Doc didn't ask you to look or listen," he said optimistically, "then he would never know."

"What about the drugs? Last time…"

"I didn't know. Now I do. Come, I'll take you to the hospital and I'll stay with you." The patient did not look willing so he explained, "I just want reassurance that there isn't something seriously wrong and what is the best way to help you recover."

"Why are you doing this after I…?"

"After you what?" he asked curiously.

Chief did not answer right away. He couldn't. He did not know what he had done. He had hoped Garrison would tell him.

"Chief?"

Here he was blundering around in the dark again, apologizing. Pathetic.

"I made you mad. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He was begging and he hated himself for it but it was the only way to stay out of G-CAT, not that he didn't deserve to be shipped back. Why don't you just shut up and let him ship you back. He'd be better off, screamed the voice in his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered

"You thought I was mad?" He laughed and instantly regretted it. Chief had cringed. "Chief, I was mad, mad as in insane, stupid, crazy. Let me explain but first lay down." He helped him turn and lay out on the cot.

Once he looked to be comfortable he explained what he had told Actor. He offered him his choices. When Chief opened his mouth to speak Garrison held up his hands to stop him. You can ask questions but I want you to take your time and think about this. The others had a chance; I want you to have time too.

Chief was stunned. As the full impact hit him he struggled to sit up wide eyed and open mouthed. Leave? Here? His Hearth? That was inconceivable.

"All right? You can let me know tomorrow. Sleep on it." He smiled as he saw the look of astonishment on the young man's face.

"Lieutenant?" Chief looked his Hearth in the eye and said, "I wanna stay. I don't got questions an' I don't gotta sleep on it. If it all right with you, I wanna stay." He hoped he did not look as worried as he felt or as pathetic.

Garrison was relieved. He was staying even after he made such a mess it.

"An' Warden." He took several nervous breaths and said, "I wanna thank you for what you done. Fer givin' me a choice."

"I should not have turned my back on you. What I did was right, giving you a choice. I still stand by that. How I went about it was wrong and for that I am sorry. I thought if… I don't know. I thought you might stay because of loyalty? I thought if I pulled back then you could decide…"

"Warden," started Chief as he swung his feet over the side of the cot. "There's somethin' I wanna tell you. Back there in Italy, what I told that bastard about how I found you." He looked away embarrassed. "I lied." He paused. "I ain't sure exactly when it started but," he moistened his lips, "when I was watchin' the square, that plaza," he looked Garrison in the eye and his voice became stronger. "I knew. I knew you were there."

Garrison realized what Chief was telling him and it stopped him. "The ritual. It worked?" he sounded surprised.

"Yer not mad are ya?"

Garrison smiled. He could not believe how sensitive the young man was, how he wanted his approval. What a fool he had been.

"No, Chief, I am pleased. You know, Actor told me off earlier. He told me he would feel honoured to be chosen to be your Hearth. I hadn't thought about it that way but he's right. I am honoured." He grinned. "In spite of what bone headed moves I've made, I am honoured to be your Hearth." The smile that lit the Guardians face was worth the confession.

Chief had looked pleased at Garrison's words but his look lost its luster when he heard the last sentence. "Now, get a shirt and we'll see what the Doctor has to say."


	9. Chapter 9

Missing

Chapter 9

Chief shifted closer to the edge of the cot preparing to stand. Garrison moved in closer and offered his arm. Stubborn as ever Chief put his hands on the edge, leaned forward and pushed himself up. He straightened slowly. Garrison did not know whether to be heartened that the young man was so tough that he had stood on his own or scared because he was moving so slowly in obvious pain. He desperately wanted a doctor's opinion.

Chief buttoned his shirt as he headed for the door. Now rested, his walk was closer to normal but he was still being careful. The trip to the water closet and then to the top of the steps was accomplished but he stopped at the top step. Grasping the Newel post he looked to the long descent. Gritting his teeth he was about to take the first step when his Hearth stepped down beside him.

Garrison saw the difficulty. Every step down would jar him and being weak would prevent his legs from absorbing the shock. He could help if Chief would let him. When it came to getting that close and especially touching one had to be careful with this man. Moving into position he reached out toward his arm and waited. As a testament to how badly he was hurt or maybe it was the trust that had grown between them but Chief offered his arm. If he had not been so worried about him maybe Garrison would have recognized the significance of the gesture. Instead he took the offered arm over his shoulder and making sure to stay half a step ahead and as smooth as he could he helped the injured man down the steps to the foyer.

"Wait here, I get the jeep." Garrison realized that the jeep had a very stiff suspension. This was going to be agony for Chief. Dare he use the owners Rolls Royce? The keys had been left with instruction to keep it tuned up. One way to be sure the engine was kept tuned up was to take it for a drive periodically. He had refused to let Actor and Casino do this but Chief's health took precedence. He returned to the house and got the keys.

"'Ey Chiefy," started Goniff as he come down the hall. He was happy to see his team mate up and about then his face fell. "You don't look so good. Want me to get you a chair or something?" Chief shook his head. "Guess you don't want anything to eat either. I feel bad that you got 'urt. You know…"

"Yeah, I know."

"So, can I 'elp you somewhere, get you anything?"

As bad as he felt Chief could see that the Englishman was worried. He did not want him hovering over him so he had to put him at ease. Normally he didn't care how others felt but Goniff was … he was different. He really seemed to care. He even took part in the ritual when he didn't have to.

"Thanks Goniff, but Warden's gonna take me to the Doctor."

Unfortunately for Chief Goniff saw more in that statement than Chief had meant to give him. Chief was going to the Doctor now, this late in the day so it was serious. He had to tell the others but he would wait. If it was this bad then … He would not think about that. He would stay with his team mate while he could. Chief had to be worried or feeling poorly so he would keep him company.

"Do you want us to come too? You know to keep you company?"

"No, it'll be all right." He knew what the pick pocket was doing and he appreciated it. It felt good to know someone worried about you. That meant they cared. He just wished he felt better.

Garrison returned and helped Chief outside and down the steps. There was no railing so the two repeated their tandem stair descent. It wasn't until they were part way there when Chief mentioned the car.

"I thought we weren't supposed to use it."

"The jeep rides too rough." He thought about saying it was an emergency and that his health was worth it but he did not want Chief to know how serious he thought it was. The rest of the trip to the base was completed in silence.

Nurse Booth stepped into the waiting room. Only one patient left. Good, Doctor Wazny would be glad of that. At his age he should be retired and at this hour of the evening home in bed. He was a stubborn man who did not know when to go home and with a war on he was absolutely refusing to retire. He had earned his rank in the Great War and had retained it for this one.

"The Doctor will see you now." Both men got up and headed towards her. This was a Military Hospital so the soldier was the patient. She eyed the civilian and said, "You can wait here." She turned to lead him to the examination room but was stopped by the correction.

"He's the patient."

"This is a Military Hospital for Military personnel," she reminded him tartly.

"He is attached to the Army. He works for me, Lieutenant Garrison."

She gave him the evil eye and said, "Fine, you can wait here."

Again he disrupted her this time with a stern, "Where he goes, I go." Seeing how there was no reason to be adversarial he added, "His English is not that good."

Nurse Booth looked at the patient. This was highly irregular but he was dark like the Doctor, maybe he was Polish too. Doctor Wazny would like that.

"Come this way." She led them to the examination room.

Once the Doctor arrived Garrison explained what had happened. Fortunately he was not the Doctor who had examined him or Casino when they had returned but he still gave them a lecture about seeking prompt medical attention. By the time he was finished his face was a bit flushed standing out against his pale blue watery eyes and his white hair. He readjusted his glasses and told the patient to remove his shirt. A thermometer was placed under his tongue, his blood pressure checked and his pulse taken before he was told to lie down. This accomplished he examined the bruising, asked some questions and then pressed on the patient's abdomen meaning to palpitate the internal organs. A hand flashed up and grasped his wrist, the grip crushing.

Garrison saw the move and reached out and placed his hand on Chief's arm. Looking him in the eye he spoke softly.

"It's all right Chief. Let him go. He needs to feel if there's anything wrong inside." He waited and felt the muscles ease. "Try to relax. The Doctor is going to be as gentle as he can. Right Doctor?"

"Yes." As much as he demanded respect from his patients and was quick to admonish anyone who refused to give him his due, he also could still feel the sensation of that grip on his wrist even after he was released and he heard the unspoken assurance in his friend's voice. There was a loyalty there, a loyalty that said he would protect him even against Doctors who were too rough.

"How about you tell me where it hurts."

"Chief, tell him or otherwise he will have to find out for himself." His friend would protect him but he was also his boss. He was a true friend.

There was a war going on inside the patient. The Doctor had seen soldiers and even civilians who refused to admit they were in pain even as they bled. The farmers where he had grown up were stoic like that. To admit pain was to admit weakness and they were not weak.

Finally the war won, the patient's hand hovered over his ribs on the lower right side and down a hands breadth. That was the site of the worst of the bruising.

"I want to see X-rays of your chest and abdomen. The Nurse will take …," he glanced at the chart, "Mr. Walker." He turned to his friend and said, "You may wait," before he was interrupted.

"I'll go with him. He's not comfortable in hospitals."

The Doctor understood and nodded. He watched the Officer move in to assist but the patient rolled onto his side and pushed himself up. There was a man used to looking after himself. He was unaccustomed to getting help. That could be dangerous. The low blood pressure and increased pulse could point to a ruptured spleen. That required surgery. The fact he was still alive and moving gave him some hope for his survival but the evidence pointed to internal bleeding, his gut filling with blood as they waited. He would have to see the X-rays about the ribs.

Garrison stood beside the exam table offering his arm as Chief started to put his shirt on. The Doctor handed him a gown telling him that he would have to take it off again for the X-ray. This time the nurse showed up with a wheel chair and the three made their way down the hall.

When they arrived the nurse informed Chief that he would have to remove his pants. She stepped out of the room and Garrison turned his back. Moments later Chief handed him his pants. As he folded them he felt the lump along the waistband next to the buttons. Closer examination revealed a hand sewn pocket that contained a hidden switchblade. A second pocket was located at the back. He looked over to the Indian and saw him watching, his face neutral. He was waiting to see if he was in trouble. Garrison thought back to the earlier missions. He had lost quite a few knives. He said he lost them in order to get more to hide about his person. One on his wrist, two in his waistband and one in his boot and at least one in his jacket if he was wearing one, the man bristled like a porcupine.

Garrison said nothing, just finished folding the clothes. Finally the technician arrived. He too tried to get one to wait in the sitting area but Garrison put him straight.

"You're not an MP so he not a prisoner so what are you, his body guard?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes." His parents, teachers and even West Point had trained him to be honest. The war had taught him to lie, when it was needed.

The technician did not want to believe the blonde, he had not meant the body guard crack to be serious but they both looked at him in deadly earnest. He said no more, just did the X-rays. The men returned to the waiting room after Chief was dressed in a pair of hospital pajamas and housecoat. He had wanted his clothes back but Garrison explained it was best to wait until the Doctor had seen the X-rays, just in case.

Actor opened the door and stepped inside. He had drawn the low card so he had had to shower last, guaranteed to be a cold shower. He was now eager to get warm. Damn, no one had lit the fire. Usually Chief did that in the evening. He liked to sit by the fire with the lights turned down. Actor wondered what he thought about when he sat there. It was like when he would stand by the window. Was he looking for a way out or was he watching for danger? He could not have seen the danger in the back of that truck.

How serious were his injuries? He chastised himself for not going against his wishes and telling Garrison how bad he was but he had been angry at Garrison. Too many mistakes had been made. Was Chief going to have to pay the price? He hoped not. The young man had gone through so much. He had hoped to see him not only survive but to excel. Would he ever see him again?

Casino was sitting at the table writing a letter to his sister. He had written about the change in the weather and how it felt good to finally feel spring on its way. He asked about their Mother's garden and whether she was still planning to plant such a large plot. The last letter he received she had told him that his brother Carlo and his wife had finally saved up enough money to get their own place and that they would be moving at the end of the month. Their new house was only two blocks over so she would still see them often but he wondered how she was coping with the empty house. Their Dad had died last fall and the two oldest brothers were off in Europe somewhere or maybe it was the Pacific. She was going to miss all the people and the goings on. Casino remembered the chaos, the line ups for the bathroom, the crowded table, everyone talking at once. His Mother had cooked and cleaned for the whole family and now they were gone. Unbidden his eyes strayed to the empty cot.

How was the kid? Was he coming back? Casino's throat closed. That was what had happened to his old man. He hadn't been feeling well for almost a week before he finally broke down and went to see the doctor. He never came home. His old man had died right there in the Doctor's Office, they said it was a massive heart attack. If he had gone sooner, then he would still be alive. Was that what was going to happen to the kid? Would he come back?

No, don't think like that. Don't jinx the kid. He had to be all right. The kid was tough. He had to be all right.

Goniff finished reading his Mom's letter and folded it up. What was she doing right now? She said she worried about him. Like he was worrying about Chiefy? He was like a brother, like Casino was. Actor was more like an Uncle and Garrison? Garrison was like a teacher, or heaven forbid, the parish priest, making sure you followed the rules. Now his brother was in trouble.

"Actor? Do you think 'e's going to be all right?"

"I do not know, Goniff."

"'E sure didn't look all right when 'e left."

Casino looked over at the other two. "I say we go down there and see for ourselves." He had a bad feeling about this and he was not going sit and wait for the bad news. He had not had a chance to say good bye to his Dad, he could not take that chance again. He stood and headed for the door. Without a word the others fell in behind.

The nurse had finally come and got them, bringing them to the exam room again. Doctor Wazny turned from the X-rays he had been examining. "He has damaged ribs, one is broken and two are cracked. His low blood pressure could be a sign of a slow internal bleed. I want to admit Mr. Walker for observation.

"I ain't stayin'" and this time it was not the pain making him tense.

"Go ahead, make the arrangements," said Garrison but then his voice turned Officer hard, "But I will be staying with him at all times." It was a statement of fact. The look on his face dared the Doctor to argue. The medical man looked like he wanted to do just that but accepted that at least he gotten the patient to stay where they could monitor his condition.

Garrison turned to Chief and saw the anger and betrayal in his eyes. "Chief, he has no reason to lie. If you are bleeding then this is the best place for you to be. If surgery is the only way to save you then that is what will happen and I will do everything to help you through the other side." Chief continued to stare at him, unconvinced.

"I take you home and you'll die. We stay here and you heal, we go home. If you need the surgery, you get it and we help you through it and you live." There were holes in that logic but he hoped the young man wouldn't see them.

"Remember those choices? I have only one choice and that is to save your life by keeping you here." Garrison could see him wavering. "What I told the Doctor, you know I will. I will stay here with you the whole time you are here. You will not be alone."

Chief did not care if he died. To die was to be free but what about Garrison? If he died then who was going to look after his … his Hearth? He had to stay alive and that meant …

Garrison gave him a knowing look. "I'm staying. You might as well stay too."

Chief was so worried that he did not catch it at first but when he did he did not smile. Garrison had not expected him to but he did see the surrender on Indian's face. It was settled. Back in the wheel chair they were escorted to Admitting. Neither one saw the Doctor shake him head as he wondered about the relationship between the two men. It was not sexual but there was some kind of bond there.

The patient was weighed, measured, blood pressured, temperature and questioned. Name, date of birth and next of kin Garrison could answer even though he thought they were probably wrong. They were from the file he had been given so at least they would be consistent.

They had been escorted to a bed in one of the Wards. After pulling the curtain the nurse had offered to help him into bed but both men had refused. She left.

"Gimme my pants." Chief had accepted Garrison's assistance getting out of the chair and was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"The Doctor is going to have to monitor your stomach. It will be easier if you stick to the hospital pants." There was no reaction so he stepped in closer and watched as the Indian's eyes met his. He was scared. He saw Chief's left hand move to his wrist and he understood. "You feel safer with them close." Chief dropped his eyes. "I would hope that I could do that in its place. You may not be able to throw me but I can defend you, you know," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, you 'n Actor can be pretty scary." There was a trace of a sad smile.

"You don't have to sharpen me either." Garrison was glad to see some of the fear easing.

"Just make sure you stay sharp." It might have been a warning but the smile had remained until a nurse showed up with a cart.

She was tall for a woman, maybe five foot eight, had dark hair that was starting to lose its color, and dark eyes. Garrison guessed her age to be nearing her fifties.

She looked to Garrison and said, "If you would like to wait in the hall?"

"No. I'll stay." The patient was sitting on the left side of the bed with the Lieutenant next to him.

"Doctor Wazny has ordered an IV so if you would step out of the way." There was a protocol here in a Military Hospital. The Doctor ordered, the nurses obeyed and patients and all other non-medical personnel stayed out of the way. This man was not moving so she was going to have to put him in his place. She opened her mouth but he beat her to it.

"I understand you do as the Doctor orders but I would like to know what is in it." His voice was gentle but he was not smiling.

"It's saline to keep the patient hydrated and to help get his blood pressure up," she said sharply.

"Is there any pain medication in it?"

"No. I said it's saline and that is all it is.

"I want you to give me some of it first."

"What," she demanded. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. I will not!"

"What is your name?" He asked as calmly as he could, wishing Actor and his charm were here.

"Nurse Horowitz."

"Nurse Horowitz, I know you have a job to do and I am sure you do it very well but your attitude is upsetting Mr. Walker. He is uncomfortable being in a Hospital and I am afraid that you are not helping.

"What I need to do is reassure Mr. Walker that what you are about to give him is quite safe."

"Of coursed it is safe. This is a hospital. How dare you question my professionalism and the integrity of this institution."

"The last hospital he was in," he started before lowering his voice, "was run by the Nazi's. He was captured behind enemy lines. It was not pleasant. He still has nightmares." Sometimes it bothered him how easily the lies came. "So please, humor me.

"All I want is for you to inject a little of that into my arm." He watched as she looked from his face to the patient's. She was considering his request. "If he sees that it does not harm me then maybe," he turned to look at Chief, "he will accept it." Garrison watched, knowing that the glare was covering his fear and was pleased to see the slight nod.

"I'll have to get another…" she started to say in a much more subdued tone.

"Just take some of this," and he gestured to the bag on the cart.

"I will have to get a hypodermic syringe." Leaving the cart she hurried away.

Turning back to the Indian Garrison asked, "You had an IV before?"

"Yeah," he said quietly before turning away, "but I was tied down."

As much as he wanted to ask what that was about he did not want to bring up painful memories. Instead he wanted to replace them. "This time you are here with me. This is a Military Hospital where their goal is to get you well enough to go back onto the field."

The Nurse returned and after preparing the Officer's arm she removed a few cc's and injected them.

Chief was uncomfortable as he watched the procedure, knowing that he was responsible for the nurse's hard feelings. He secretly wished Garrison had not made a fuss but he had. It amazed him that he would go to such trouble for him, a worthless rogue. He listened to his heartbeat as he gave him a smile and moved out of the way.

Seeing that the way was clear she moved up close to the patient who had remained sitting.

"If you would lie back it would make it easier." The patient was watching her and she felt the threat but held her ground keeping her eyes locked on the patient. She wanted to look to the Lieutenant for assistance but she knew she had to assert her authority if she was going to have to work with this patient. She needed to gain his trust and his co-operation. Chief looked away first, up to the Lieutenant who was standing at the foot of the bed.

Chief had acquiesced. It was going to be all right. It was not. There was one more hurdle. When Nurse Horowitz reached out to assist him in lying down he pulled away. Only Garrison saw the tightening around his eyes. That movement had hurt.

"Let me do that," he offered.

"It's all right, I can help him," she reassured him as she tried again.

The Officer moved around behind her and put his hands on her upper arms and said, "Please."

She stepped out of the way and Garrison waited until Chief had lowered himself down onto the bed before helping lift his feet up. She then went around to the other side of the bed and prepared the IV.

Garrison remained standing beside the bed allowing the injured man to draw strength from him. Chief remained stoic, staring at the ceiling, not even flinching when the needle was inserted. He did see the slight tightening around his eyes when his arm was immobilized.

"There all set. I will return shortly to make sure there are no problems." She pulled the curtains back. "There is someone on the Ward at all times in case there is a problem." She marked his chart, took hold of the cart and she left.

Chief had stretched out on top of the sheet and blanket so Garrison suggested he get under them. Chief resisted.

"Too tired to move?" he asked lightly, suspecting it was true but knowing he would not admit it.

"No." That was a definite answer. Chief saw his leader watching him, waiting for an explanation. It was getting late and the room was not warm. He surrendered. "I don't like the sheets tucked in like that."

"I could loosen them for you," he suggested hopefully as he moved to the foot of the bed.

Chief looked around and said quietly, "Pull'm right out."

That was not what the Officer had expected but he did as he was told, pulling the edges of the sheet and blanket until they were lying loose on top of the bed.

To prove his word Chief moved to the edge of the bed and sat up, looking at his immobilized arm with annoyance. Before he could stand Garrison pulled the rest of the sheet and blanket down so he shifted over carefully. His Hearth pulled them into place and up to his waist.

"Don't the sheets get all bunched up, being loose like that?"

"No. I guess I don't move around that much." He must have thought he owed an explanation because he found himself saying quietly, "I don't like being… not being able to move when the sheets are tight like that."

This, thought Garrison, was another instance of his aversion to being restrained. What had happened to him to leave such a far reaching and lasting impression that even the pressure of a tucked in bed sheet could cause him distress? Chief was such a private person; would he ever reveal what it was? If it had happened a long time ago he might not even remember what had happened, just the fear it had triggered, thought he did not like to call it fear, more an aversion.

The Ward was settling down. Though the lights were still on the soft snore from the far end indicated that at least one man had fallen asleep. Two nurses appeared and began their rounds checking blood pressure and temperatures around the room. Garrison sat on the end of the bed as a lone pajama and house coated figure came through the doorway on to the Ward. He made his way down the aisle and approached the bed next to the two men. He took off his housecoat, laid it across the end of the bed and then climbed in pulling the covers up to his chest.

He leaned over and said, "He one of your men? What's wrong with him?"

"Transport accident." Sometimes the truth was the best way to go.

"Oh. For me, it was appendicitis. Surgery two days ago. I expect I'll be shipped back soon.

"By the way, my name's Chris."

"He goes by Chief." Garrison answered because the man in question remained still, staring up at the ceiling.

The main room lights went out ending the conversation. Chris pulled his covers up and all was quiet. The only sound was the rustle of sheets and an occasional cough as the patients settled in to sleep.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep? I'll stay right here."

"I can't," Chief said as he checked to see how much mobility he had in his arm. Satisfied he turned to Garrison and said, "Too noisy, too many smells, strong smells. That nurse's hands and clothes smelled of the stuff they used at G-CAT. Least the Doctor smelled of pipe tobacco.

"Can you pull back a bit, not hear?"

"No, too nervous." After a lengthy pause he said, "You don't gotta stay."

"Yes I do."

The two men sat and lay in the dark with their own thoughts.

Two hours later a tall dark haired man made his way silently down the center aisle of the Ward. Looking carefully to each bed he finally stopped at the foot of the bed next to Garrison.

In the lightest of whispers he said, "Lieutenant?"

"What are you doing here?" he replied in the same whisper.

"Go home and get some sleep. I will stay with him."

Garrison had not expected to see Actor but his coming was not surprising. The con man was an excellent second in command and he cared about the members of the team the same way he did. Chief seemed to trust Actor but he had made a promise to stay and he was going to keep it. At least he was until he heard the Indian's voice.

"I'll be all right. Go home and get some sleep."

"Yes Doctor," and he smiled. In the dim light he saw the smile returned.

"If you will wait a minute before you go I will see about a chair." He slipped away.

"You sure you're all right?"

"Yeah." Chief heard the concern and the guilt in Garrison's voice and it helped ease the worry in his heart. Guardians looked after their Hearth and the best place for his Hearth to sleep was in his own bed, not here. As much as he wanted him close it was best for him to go home.

"I'll be back in the morning."

Chief nodded as Actor returned with a chair which he placed beside the head of the bed. Garrison left.

Actor sat down as Garrison left. "Go back to sleep. Casino will be here in four."

"I should be on watch now."

"I have got it this time. You go to sleep."

"Yes Doctor."

Actor knew without looking that there was a smile on the Indian's face, not a big one but it was there.

_Chief was being dragged down a long hall. His wrists were bound together and when he tried to resist he was kicked in the ankle. He fell and his captors fell on him pinning him to the floor. Hands grabbed his arm and he felt the jab and sting as he was injected. He tried to get away but there were too many and they were too strong. He tried to relax hoping they would think he had given up but they were not deceived. He remained pinned as the lethargy spread through his body. It was too late. _

_A snap and the collar tightened yanking him up off the floor. He tried to get his feet under him but they would not work and he fell. The thick leather collar bit into his neck strangling him. Just let it. It will all be over and you will be free. He could do this until he heard the command, 'Guardian stand!' His feet obeyed without thought. Level three Compliance drug removed conscious thought. You did what you were told. _

'_Guardian on your knees.' Hands clamped onto his shoulders pulling him forward._

_Nooooo and he choked._

Chief gasped and his eyes flew open as he looked around the dimly lit room. His mind raced trying to figure out where he was and where the Trainer was. He had to run.

"It is all right Chief. You are safe."

Chief's eyes flew to the speaker. The trainer was right there and he was… He tried to scramble away but his arm was trapped. With his right hand he tried to free himself, pulling at the restrains as he shifted away. They would not come, he was tied. A yank of his arm and he had a little room so he slid off the bed.

Too late there at the end of the bed was the Trainer. He was trapped. Go down fighting. He charged the creature from hell.

Just what happened he did not know. One minute he was bent on killing and then suddenly he was … He had been transported from Hell to a place of … Hell was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Missing

Chapter 10

There were a few select smells that he associated with peace and, dare he say, happiness. This was one of them. He inhaled again wrapping the scent of Actor's pipe tobacco around him as he stepped back. This motion brought an awareness of his arm restriction and he looked at it. The IV. That part was real. He looked to the dark form in front of him and saw Actor's concerned face. That part was real too. Where?

He remembered Actor showing up to take Garrison's place. He shouldn't have come but he did. He had not wanted his Hearth to leave but asking him to sit there on the bed all night was wrong. He had told him to go. He had smelled Actor's distinctive scent when he had sat down. That was probably why he had fallen asleep.

Sleep. That was all a dream; a nightmare, a remembering. It had happened but this time it was just a nightmare. He inhaled again needing the scent of calm to drive away the remnants of the nightmare. The heaviness, the restriction on his arm was part of that and he wanted it gone.

"Let me in there." A woman's voice, urgent.

"Chief? The nurse would like to check the IV." Actor's voice was calm, soothing.

"I want it off a me," he said as he leaned against the bed. His gut hurt so he panted against the pain.

"I need to check to make sure..." Again that voice but it was becoming more demanding.

"Let me help you back on to the bed," he said as he stepped closer his hand out palm up, non-threatening. "Then I must let the nurse in to check before she climbs up my back, over my shoulder and rappels down my chest."

He said it so seriously that Chief could not help visualizing. His eyes darted to the tall con man's shoulders as if expecting to see the starched white cap rising up followed by the reddened face of the nurse grimacing under the strain of her monumental climb. It was so incongruous that he snorted to prevent the smile that threatened. He shifted his weight and eased his hip up onto the bed. In spite of the restriction on his arm he made it back onto the bed unassisted. Once he was settled Actor stepped sideways allowing the nurse to pass by. Chief pulled back his sense of smell losing the tobacco but avoiding the G-CAT smell.

The young nurse replaced some of the tape he had managed to pull away and then declared the set-up to be fine. Now that the patient was secured she turned on the next threat.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. "You are not supposed to be here. You have to leave." She was quite insistent.

Actor was enjoying this. This tiny little thing was trying to boss him around. At six foot four he towered over the young girl who might have been five foot two in her sensible shoes. Even her threat of calling the MP's did not faze him.

"Signorina, that would not be a good idea. I have been charged by the Ambassador himself to ensure his son is protected at all times."

"His son? Protected?" This was not what she had expected. "From what?"

"The Ambassador has enemies who would like nothing better than to embarrass the Unites States," he said in a voice suitable for imparting a secret.

She copied his whisper. "Why not have an MP?"

This was almost too easy and he knew Chief would enjoy this. "Because an MP would suggest he was a prisoner, that he is a criminal, where in fact he is an honored guest." She nodded in understanding.

"I have let you in on the secret because you needed to know but you must promise not to tell anyone else. At this time even his doctor does not know, only you. His identity must remain a secret if I am to keep him safe. In a few hours another man will take my place. He is also charged as I am. You must promise or I will have to have you replaced." The serious look on her face told him the con was set. They would not have any more trouble.

She was half way down the center aisle and Actor had returned to his chair when he heard Chief's whisper.

"I never met a man so full of shit."

"I prefer to call it 'creativity'."

Chris awoke to the sounds of the pre-breakfast bustle. The nurses were waking the soldiers to have their vitals taken and recorded. Breakfast carts would soon make the rounds. He rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his red hair. It was getting long enough on top to start to curl. He would have to get a haircut soon. His Sargent insisted they keep the military look. His motto was 'Look like soldiers, act like soldiers'. So far it had worked. They were a good bunch of guys, soldiers. No one had been hurt or killed in the six weeks he had been with them. Appendicitis did not count as a battle injury; a small scar, no Purple Heart.

The nurses would not get to him for a bit so he got out of bed and grabbed his house coat. As he put it on he looked to his new neighbor. There was a different man there with him. First there was a blonde Lieutenant and last night he had been woken up by a noise and there was a tall dark haired man. Now unless the man last night shrunk there was a different man, this one not in uniform.

"What's with you guys? He afraid to be alone or something?"

Casino rounded on the intruder. "Mind your own business, pal." The threat was clear.

"Sorry." He backed off, still wondering but unwilling to challenge. He left to use the can.

The nurse arrived and began her routine. When she checked the thermometer Casino saw the slight frown. That did not look good. When she finished hanging the new IV bag she asked if he wanted a bedpan. Chief shook his head and the frown returned. Another not good, thought Casino.

The Doctor arrived, frowned at the chart and asked Chief to lie down flat so he could check his abdomen. The frown remained. Speaking to the patient he mentioned about exploratory surgery.

"Not without talking to the War… the Lieutenant. You don't bring a scalpel within ten feet of the kid without his say so." Casino was not big but he knew how to project an air of danger that was hard to miss. The Doctor was a perceptive man. He was also committed to his patients.

"I am his doctor and if I have to operate to save his life then that is what I will do."

Casino respected the tough old bird. "You just make sure you get his permission."

Dr. Wazny was tough on the outside. Inside he was concerned. When a patient went into shock due to internal bleeding, there was no time to phone around looking for Commanding Officers. The Doctor made the decision to operate then and there.

"You see, Doc, the Lieutenant is not only his Commanding Officer but also his legal Guardian."

That and the patient's snort surprised him.

Casino had just sat back down when he saw Goniff walking down the aisle. Casino got up to meet him.

"'Ey Chiefy. 'Ow you feeling?" Without waiting for a reply he continued in a quieter voice. "I tried to bring you… one of your… friends but the Warden stopped me." Then in a tone of indignation he said, "'E actually frisked me? Talk about a lack of trust."

"Did he find anything?" asked Casino.

Goniff grinned sheepishly as he turned to the safecracker, "Yeah. You'd think 'e was trained by the coppers." He swung back to the patient and said, "Sorry mate."

"Warden get some sleep?"

"Yeah. 'E wanted to talk to the Croaker then 'e'll be 'ere. " He turned to survey the room.

"And Goniff," warned Casino as he pulled on his jacket, "don't be eating his breakfast." With a glare he headed for the exit.

As soon as his back was turned Chief moved over to the side of the bed and stood.

"'Ey. Where you going?"

"The shitter." He looked at the tape job the nurse had done on his arm and then to the bag that was hanging from the pole at the head of the bed. He was reaching for it when the nurse rushed over.

"No, no. Leave that there. You are not to be out of bed. The Doctor has..."

"I gotta go to the can." This was not something he wanted to discuss with a young woman.

"I will get you a bedpan. Now, let's get you back into bed," she said as she stepped in to help him.

Chief put up his free arm to deflect her and said, "Don't." He did not want that smell on him.

"It's all right. I won't hurt you." She spoke gently knowing that sometimes patients on pain medication became confused and even paranoid. "I just want to help you get back into bed."

"Thank you," said Goniff. "I'll 'elp 'im." He turned to his friend and said, "All right Mate. Let's get you in to bed."

Chief started to comply until he saw her back turn then he was on his feet again.

"Want me to get a wheel chair?"

"What I want is my damn pants." Chief grabbed the IV bag and he was heading for the door.

"Wait. Are you supposed to do this?" said Goniff as he grabbed the housecoat that lay at the end of the bed.

There was enough confusion with the nurses and nurse's aides helping feed patients that they were able to reach the end of the Ward. Suddenly Chief ducked off to the side and Goniff followed. An orderly pushing a cart of trays entered the room. As soon as he was past the two men were out the door. Out of the Ward he checked the hall as Goniff slipped the housecoat over his shoulders. No one was watching so he peeled off the tape and pulled out the IV needle. A drop of blood followed the tip but he ignored it.

Goniff did not. "Chiefy? You sure that's such a good idea. Maybe we should go back."

Chief ignored him as he removed the rest of the restraints and freed his arm. It felt good to be able to bend it. He headed down the hall, Goniff in his wake. Next stop, take a leak.

Garrison finally caught up with the Doctor. He knew he could have waited with Chief for him to come by but he wanted to talk to him without Chief hearing.

"Doctor Wazny." Garrison had spotted him hurrying down the hall toward the Ward where Chief was.

He answered but he appeared frazzled. Garrison guessed that was to be expected. A doctor working in a hospital during a war had to be over worked. Maybe a battle had gone badly and there was an influx of wounded.

"What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask you about Mr. Walker. He is the civilian I brought in last night." There did not appear to be any sign of comprehension. "He was in a transport accident, injuries to his chest and abdomen."

"I'm sorry son, but I have a patient missing. If you leave your name and unit with the Nurses' Station I will be in touch." He hurried off leaving the Officer standing in the hall. Totally frustrated Garrison headed for Chief's bed. When he got there and saw the empty bed he added worry and anger to that emotion.

Where would he go and why had Goniff let him go or did he help him? Goniff was going to get a piece of his mind when he found them. Garrison had the keys to the jeep the two had arrived in. Hopefully that meant the two would have to remain on the base. If they got out it would make it even harder to find them. Maybe he should call their base and warn Actor to be on the lookout for them. Could Goniff hotwire a jeep? But then they would have to get past the Gate Security. Meanwhile, if they were confined to the base, where would they go? Where would Chief go? Chief would prefer to be outdoors but wearing pajamas and a housecoat he would find it a bit cool. He would leave the Hospital that was for sure so Garrison headed for the exit.

There was an MP stationed at the exit watching.

"What's going on?" Was this for Chief? Is that who he was looking for?

"Move along, Sir."

He would get no information here. It had to be part of the search for his man. The chances of there being something else going on here were too small. He stepped outside and stood looking around. Where would Chief go?

This was a typical Military base. The land was clear of trees where Chief would naturally gravitate so he would find somewhere else to go. Spring was definitely here but it was still cool. The stiff breeze was even colder. He would have to find shelter.

One of the few places people came and went was the Mess. Chief was not a big eater but it looked like he had missed breakfast so he might go there. Goniff would take him there if he could.

As the Lieutenant walked down the road he noticed the MP's. They were not just going for breakfast they were searching. Oh, no, that was just going to make matters worse. Chief saw he was being hunted and he was going to either run or fight. Neither of these would help. He reversed his steps and headed back to the Hospital. Twenty minutes later he finally found Doctor Wazny.

"It's Mr. Walker, the civilian, who is missing isn't it."

"Mr. Walker is a sick man. He was on complete bed rest. He was to stay in bed. Your man had no right to take him anywhere. He has endangered the patient's life."

"There isn't time for that."

"What do you mean there isn't time, he …"

"Doctor. Please call off the MP's. He sees them hunting him and they'll never find him."

"Don't under estimate the MP's. They know their job."

"Please. Mr. Walker has been hunted before. He's very good at hiding, escaping. He sees the MP's and he's going to leave the base. If he does then I'll never find him. And on the off chance they corner him, he will fight and if he is as weak as you say then he will die. Please call them off. Let me and my men look for him. He'll come to us."

"What about that chap with him? Why is he hiding him?"

"Of those two men the leader will be Mr. Walker."

"It is too late for me to call off the search. You will have to go see," he thought for a minute, "I think it was Major Vandenburg, Military Police.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Civilians," muttered the Doctor, forgetting for the moment that he had often used the same tone of disgust when dealing with soldiers.

Garrison made his way to the appropriate office but the Major was not in. This time it only took him fifteen minutes to locate him but another ten before he had a chance to talk to him. He was a stickler for Military Protocol; once he gave an order he expected it to be carried out until it was completed. It took some doing and a white lie or two before the Major agreed to suspend his order. The Lieutenant was given one hour and if he had not found the civilian then the search was back on. And he would find him one way or the other. His soldiers did not fail!

A quick phone call to the Sargent Major telling him to get the others here as soon as possible and then he began his search. Whether you could call it a search was debatable since all he was doing was walking around. He hoped Chief would hear his heart beat and come out.

Meanwhile the cons were flying down the road at breakneck speed. Casino, at the wheel, was worried about Chief. He had not looked good when he was there. He also remembered those frowns when the nurse was checking his temperature. Frowns were never good. Plus the fact he had taken off. That meant something had spooked him. Had the Doctor set him up for surgery? Had someone slipped him something in the IV? With a heavy heart Casino pictured the kid going through the with-drawl again. Damn.

Actor was sitting in the passenger's seat, braced for the sliding turns. He was sure if they had been on a different vehicle they would have been on two wheels but the wide wheel base had prevented that, so far. Casino still had a few turns to try. Actor was worried about his own welfare, death by vehicular accident and Chief's. He also wondered if Garrison was blaming himself for taking him there. If anything happened to him then he was in for a load of guilt.

The poor Sargent Major was, pure and simple, scared for his life. He was going to die, not in battle to save his country but in a ditch. He had tried to close his eyes but that made it worse. He prayed it would be over quick. That was why when they skidded to a stop at the Guard Post at the entrance to the base, and he was still alive, he was speechless. Casino stepped in to explain but met the business end of a rifle. The British soldier took a deep breath, climbed down onto shaky legs and saluted the Guard. He explained their mission and they were allowed to enter. Personally he wanted to walk from there on but in the interest of getting there as fast as possible he had climbed back into the jeep. Maybe he could convince the American to let him walk back to their base.

A slightly slower tour of the base and they found Garrison.

"Chief said he sensed your presence when we were in Italy. Can you sense him?" asked Actor quietly so as not to be overheard even thought there were few people around.

"No. It only works one way," he answered, clearly frustrated. "I'm going to throttle that little thief. He should know better than to let him…"

"Warden."

The threat in the conman's voice was enough to stop him. He was right.

"You know you are the only one who can stop Chief. Sometimes he will listen to me but I doubt now would be one of those times. According to Casino, he might be running a temperature."

Garrison looked to him with concern. When he asked, Casino explained about the frowns. The Doctor was right, he was sick. All the more reason to intensify their search.

"One more thing," said Actor. "Chief is probably scared, confused, upset. We all need to be calm. He needs that right now."

"You're right," said Garrison taking a deep breath. "Spread out. When you find him, try to get him to return to the Hospital. We'll meet back there." They separated and began the search.

They had less than ten minutes to find him before the MP's returned to the search. Garrison stopped, closed his eyes and willed the Guardian, his friend, to find him. 'Where are you Chief? I need to find you.' Too bad it did not work both ways. He had no sooner opened his eyes and started walking when he did a double take. The soldier approaching looked familiar. He watched as Goniff, wearing the uniform of an English Private walked up to him and saluted.

"Where is he?" The question of the uniform could wait. The two men headed down the road at a brisk pace. "Where have you been?" he asked anxiously.

"Look, Warden. I tried to get 'im to go back. It wasn't my idea to leave but I was afraid if I didn't go with 'im that something bad would 'appen to 'im. Then 'e saw the coppers and …"

"Is he all right?"

"'E kept saying you were 'ere but 'e was so tired that 'e couldn't go any farther. Told me to get you. Told me right where you were too."

Goniff's avoidance of his question worried him. On the other hand Goniff was worried too and that brought out his tendency to ramble.

Goniff led him to the Visitor's Quarters but before they entered Chief came around the corner.

"Chief?" That was all he got out before the dark man walked over and began to kneel. Garrison grabbed his upper arms stopping his descent. "Don't." He remained standing head down.

"Chief? Look at me." His head rose slowly and then his eyes. He was exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Warden. I couldn't stay."

"Goniff," he said without breaking eye contact with his Guardian. "Get the others. Get a jeep or a wheel chair. Get something." He did not wait to hear the rustle of departing feet, he trusted his men. "Chief, it's all right. Let's get you sitting." He looked around.

"No. If I sit I won't get up again."

"You let me worry about that."

Within minutes a jeep came barrelling down the road, horn blaring scattering the few soldiers who had dared get in his way. Casino ignored their yells of indignation and slammed on the brakes, sliding to a halt in front of the building. As soon as the two passengers were sure they were still in one piece they hopped down and hurried over. Working as a team they overrode Chief's prostrations that he could walk and they carried him to the jeep his team

"Let's get him in the jeep."

"You want me to pull it up closer?" asked Casino already turned to carry out the action.

"No. We'll carry him."

"No!" They stopped and stared taken aback by the vehemence in his tone. "I kin walk from here to there. And I ain't gonna be carried into no Hospital."

"I want you under a Doctor's care. Internal bleeding is not to be taken lightly." Garrison matched Chief's tone.

"I ain't sayin' I ain't goin', just I ain't gonna be carried."

They could not help the smiles. The Guardian did not have much but he had his dignity.

With a man on either side Chief walked to the jeep. They allowed him to get settled into the front seat before Casino pulled away at a speed the speed Garrison set. He believed his threat. Once they reached the Hospital Chief eased himself out of the vehicle and walked into the building. It wasn't until Chief reached his bed and sat that Actor noticed.

"Those are not your pants."

"He made me give'm me clothes. Threatened to mess up me pretty face, 'e did." They turned to look at their pickpocket and the uniform he was wearing. He looked sheepish as he explained. "I couldn't very well wander around in birthday suit or his pajamas so I went and found me some clothes." He puffed out his chest and said, "Look pretty good in uniform, don't I?"

"Yes, Goniff, as long as you stick to that one." They all chuckled.

Doctor Wazny approached the bed glaring then seeing the exhaustion on the patient's face and the concern on the others his face softened. He would yell at the others later, right now he had a patient to care for.

After checking his vitals he asked how he was feeling but having dealt with patients for many years he added, "And don't say fine." He was pleased with the startled look on the patient's face.

"Tired."

"What about you ribs and abdomen?"

"Ribs hurt."

"That is to be expected. You have broken one and two others are cracked. What about your abdomen?" The patient looked unsure. "If you will let me palpitate your abdomen?"

The patient sighed then eased himself down onto the bed. Garrison stepped in closer but he was allowed to carry out the investigation.

"You are a very lucky man. It looks like all you have, other than the ribs, is a bruised liver. Your blood pressure and pulse are within limits though your temperature is elevated. That could be from the hematoma. I would like to keep you another day just to be sure."

"No. I don't want to stay here."

"What?" he gasped with mock indignity. "You don't like our pretty nurses?"

"It's not that." Chief looked to Garrison and then down.

"Mr. Walker does not like Hospitals. No offense meant," filled in the Lieutenant.

"I knew I liked you," said the elderly Doctor to his patient. "Tell you a secret," he said as he leaned in a little closer and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper, "neither do I." He grinned as he stepped back.

Chief frowned but the others smiled.

"So I can get outta here?" he asked hopefully.

"You can stay here with our pretty nurses or you can go but then you have to take one of the ugly nurses with you." The good doctor enjoyed the look of confusion at his joke. Looking to the Officer he asked, "Will there be someone there to monitor his symptoms?" Seeing the nod he agreed. "Yes you may go. I will fill out the necessary papers but if you have any problems, weakness, pain, vomiting, fainting…"

"We will have him back here so fast he won't know what hit him," put in Casino.

"You just try hitting me an' see what that'll get you," muttered the Indian. "And I want my damn pants back."

"So do I, mate."

This time it was the Doctor's turn to frown in puzzlement.


End file.
